The Beauty of One
by TrissyPoo
Summary: Tris Prior tries to hide her beauty, which others just bring out, in the grey, baggy clothing of Abnegation. When she is assaulted a month before Choosing day, she is ready for black clothing. She transfers to Dauntless as a badass, but what if her attacker follows her? How will she survive if he seeks for more? How will she survive as a Divergent? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter I Some Scars Can't Be Healed

**Hello Divergenters! I decided to revise this chapter, because I wanted Tris to hate Peter more.**

**Read to find out!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my 3 other stories!**

**p.s. THIS WILL BE A NO-WAR DUE TO MANY REVIEWING ABOUT IT!**

* * *

**Chapter I. Some Scars Can't Be Healed**

**BEATRICE**

Today is another day of school. I stare at the drawer, reminiscing myself to stick with Abnegation customs about mirrors. However, I don't feel like I fit in here. I always find myself looking at my reflection in mirrors or even puddles. Not for the sake of vanity, but curiosity. A lot can happen to someone in the three months one in Abnegation must wait to look at their reflection, and when they do, it only lasts about five minutes. Temptation. I sigh, knowing I can't control mine. I walk over to the wall, and push the sliding door, revealing a full size mirror.

It is the only one in my house, as most Abnegations barely even own one, but having a father in the Government gets you perks. In the mirror, I see a petite, small girl with electric blue-grey eyes, a perfect nose, a well-balanced featured face, and golden blond hair. As an Abnegation, or Stiff, as most other factions call us, we do not call ourselves to attention. I try not to stand out, and hide myself in the traditional baggy grey clothing of the faction, but others just make me stand out. At school, I can't even count how many times I am catcalled and flirted with. Everyone else gossips about me, how I am so beautiful and that they are jealous or that they want me. I only keep my head down and continue onto my next class.

"Beatrice? Come on, we're late for school." Caleb's sudden appearance makes me jump. He's my older brother, but only by 8 months, so we are in the same school year. His dark brown hair and crystal green eyes do not match my gold blond hair that reaches my hips and grey-blue eyes.

I have my mother's trait of being adventurous, while Caleb adopted my father's thirst for knowledge.

What factions did they come from? I wish they'd tell us, but it is not allowed in Abnegation.

The way he parts his mouth slightly looks like he wants to ask questions, but that would be too self-indulgent.

Caleb is like, genetically engineered to be Abnegation.

He is one of the most selfless people in Abnegation.

The first thing I notice is that his bag seems fuller and bulkier, and his hands are full of textbooks. He always had a thirst for knowledge. "Okay." Caleb and I walk to the front of our house.

All the houses in Abnegation are small, box-shaped, and plain grey. Well, with the exception of the government sector, where we live. The homes are slightly larger with more furniture, and a small lawn of grass in the front of the house. We make our way towards the bus stop, where the other Abnegation kids wait. I stand next to Susan and Robert, our neighbors, and we make the normal Abnegation greeting, a nod. Susan seems to have a thing for Caleb, and vice versa, and Robert and I are forced to tag along. Robert seems to stare at me all the time, but the other Abnegation boys and other factions' also stare at me.

The grey bus pulls up to the curb, and just when I am about to step onto the bus, Caleb grabs my arm, holding me back, and offers the rest of the kids seats. Once we are on the bus, there seems to be no available seats open. I stand next to Caleb, just as an Abnegation boy offers me seat. I thank him, and sit down. I look up to see Caleb glaring at me.

Right… 'Offer and put others before you' blahblahblah. When the bus pulls up to the bus circle at the front of the school, we stop and exit the bus. As normal, with Caleb offering others to go ahead, we exit the bus last. The half circled bus drop-off is ordered for the different Faction's buses. It goes Amity, Abnegation, Candor, and Erudite. The Dauntless use trains. Next month is the Aptitude test.

Then choosing day.

My escape.

I step off the bus, bracing myself for the normal catcalls. Immediately as I walk into the hallway, I am greeted with everyone's stares. Caleb goes off to his class, always early. I start to get uncomfortable, so I turn to my locker.

I open it and grab my books, and I turn around, closing it. I run into a wall. I look up and see it's not a wall, but a boy, with jet-black hair, brown eyes, and black and white clothing. Candor. He is quite handsome, but his eyes hide cruelty and arrogance in them.

By now, everyone is staring at us.

I blush and begin to apologize. "I'm so sorry for running into you!" I say.

The boy smirks and says, "It's okay. Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out anytime. If Abnegation allows that type of thing."

I recall that he is apparently the 'dream boy' of Candor.

But he bullies many other Abnegations.

Ugh.

I sigh, as this is my normal daily rejection process. "I'm sorry, really I am, but I'm not sure I'd like to do that kind of thing."

I am interrupted by the loud noise ringing throughout campus.

Saved by the bell.

Everyone stops staring and walks off into their classes. I do the same.

-o0o-

While walking to my next class through the deserted hallways-I had to stay late because I helped the teacher, forced by Caleb-after Faction History, my arm is roughly grabbed.

Before I know it, I am blindfolded and violently pushed against something hard which makes a metallic 'cling', probably a locker.

I start to scream, but a hand covers my mouth. "Look, I don't get rejected, okay Stiff?!"

Rejected.

It's the boy from earlier.

He rips off my blindfold, bringing me vision and I stare into his greedy, malicious eyes that look me up and down, and ties it over my mouth.

"Let's have some fun, shall we Beatrice?" He pulls out something metallic.

A knife. He starts at my dress, cutting and ripping it. By now I am only in my undershirt, which is so tight that no one has ever seen me in. He cuts off my tights, leaving me in my grey lingerie.

Lord, kill me now.

He removes the gag from my mouth and snaps it back over my teary eyes.

I struggle to escape his death-grip on me when he forces his tongue down my throat. He starts to cut my arms and legs, the metal sharp knife piercing red through my skin. My attempted shouts of distress come out as muffled speech.

He starts removing his pants and I scream a bloodcurdling scream that rings around the halls.

Someone, please save me.

He shuts me up by slamming his lips onto mine and he pulls at my grey bra strap. I sob harder and attempt to scream louder.

It fails.

I am left with nothing. No piece of clothing to cover me at all.

I sob harder and I black out.

-o0o-

My achy body stirs and I sit up, finding myself in the dark. I immediately touch my sore legs and arms to find them not bare, but wearing the same clothing as before.

Was it all a dream?

I stand up, using my arm to guide my way. I feel a light switch and flick it on, to find myself locked in the janitor's closet in the school. I clutch my crotch which aches.

Fear pierces through my heart like the knife from earlier when I see a note and something wrapped in a tissue next to it. I carefully bend down, wincing in the process, and pick it up.

It reads-

_Dear Beatrice,_

_you are probably wondering why you are achy, sore, and locked in the janitor's closet. _

_Well, I put you in there for safe keeping. I had a fun time with you, ;) and I hope we can do it again._

_But hopefully, I won't have to do it by force._

_~The Dashing, Sexy, Candor DreamBoy_

I unwrap the tissue and tears instantly rush from my eyes.

"NO!" I scream. I drop to the floor, hugging my legs and sobbing, dropping the opened condom package.

He.

Raped.

Me.

The thought of him doing that brings more tears to my eyes. I burst out of the closet and look at my watch, seeing that it is five minutes before school ends.

I run out of the school, tears flowing against my eyes at the speed I am running at.

The moment I arrive home, I say a quick hello to my parents and make an excuse that I have to help out at the Factionless sector.

I run, I don't know where, but I just run. I stop in the Factionless sector and I cry.

I cry and cry. I already have too much on my mind, with the test and choosing day, but raped? At least I'm not pregnant.

And the cuts on my arms aren't bloody anymore, they still sting, but they are hidden underneath my long-sleeves.

I cry more at the thought of this. After my tears have run out, and my face is puffy and salty, I wash up and run home.

After a dinner and having many excuses having to be created to told to my parents-I could never be Candor-I take a shower, wincing and having all of my will not to burst out sobbing on the shower floor and screaming when the hot water pounds onto my cut arms and legs.

I sob quietly, and I get dressed and get into my bed.

I try to cry, but my puffy face and eyes have run out of salty tears. I move around repeatedly in my bed because of my sore and stinging muscles and crotch.

My fists clench up, and my fingernails dig into my palms.

_I will have revenge._

* * *

**FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT UNDERSTAND MY TERRIBLE WRITING, SHE WAS RAPED BY THE CANDOR BOY BUT ISNT PREGNANT BECAUSE OF PROTECTION.**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I DID NOT WANT TO WRITE THE SCENE TOO DISCRIPTIVE BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO SURPASS THE T RATING.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my three other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	2. Chapter II The Aptitude Test

**OH MY DAUNTLESS! Thank you all SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! Please keep it up with the reviews, follows, and favorites! Every one counts!**

**Also, check out my other story- Switched, which is about Tris and Tobias switching places**

* * *

**Chapter II. The Test**

**BEATRICE- TIME SKIP- 1 MONTH LATER**

Even a month after the incident, I haven't been able to recover. Ever since, I decided I would choose Dauntless. Every night, I would sneak out and practice jumping on and off of trains. I snuck out guns from school, knowing the Dauntless would have some, and practiced shooting at cardboard targets. I even charmed a Dauntless boy for his throwing knife, which I used for knife throwing. I would feel bad that I did all these things, but I am not. I will be Dauntless. Today's the test. The test that will determine my future faction. That will tell me where I will truly belong. I get up off my bed, and get dressed. I hardly got any sleep, especially with the 'mishap'. I decide to walk to school, since I'm at least an hour early. I have to deal with the daily stares and rejections. After lunch, we do the test. I walk to my assigned line, next to Caleb. I know he wants to ask me a question, but he doesn't seem like he wants to seem curious. Curiosity is for the Candors. We wait in a horizontal line, with Susan, Caleb, me, than, I look to my right to see the boy who nearly…me. Our eyes meet, and I probably have a look of fear on my face, because he smirks and turns back ahead.

I am called after ten minutes. The people who went before us have a mix of emotions, ranging from looking partially scarred to having smirks, as they walk back to the next class. We are called, and I find out that guy's name, Peter. Inside, a Dauntless woman of Asian ethnicity beckons me toward her. I am seated on a chair.

I stare at her while she hooks me up to the simulation, she is tattooed, as the normal Dauntless I see jumping off of the trains are, but what makes me most curious is the hawk tattoo on her back. "Why the hawk?" I blurt out. She looks at me.

"My name is Tori, and I have never seen a curious Abnegation before." She continues. "It's to represent the sun, and my fear of overcoming the dark." I nod in understanding. She clicks a few buttons on a computer and hands me a small glass with clear liquid.

"Drink."

"Why?"

"Drink." She states more of a command. I obediently take the serum and drink it.

I open my eyes to find myself in a large room of mirrors. A dog, a German shepherd, appears at least fifty feet away from me, and starts to charge toward me, looking deadly. I look around, and find a bowl with a knife and a bowl with cheese. "Choose." A voice says.

"Why?"

"Just choose."

"No."

"Have it your way."

The bowls disappear, and the dog is nearing me. Instinctively, I get down on my knees and avoid its eyes, recalling the ways dogs come from wolves, who have a pack leader that hates being looked in the eye. The dog calms down, and I pet it. A small Abnegation girl appears in the corner of my eye, and the dog starts to charge toward her.

I run and tackle down the dog. I close my eyes and reopen them to find myself on a bus. A man comes up to me and shoves a newspaper with a picture of Caleb on it to my face. "Do you know this boy?" I shake my head.

"You know him! Tell me! You could save me!"

"Well I don't." The man disappears and I find myself back in the test room with Tori. I look at her, her face is showing pure panic. She types something into the computer.

"Well, that was…perplexing." She says. Perplexing?

"What was my result?" She sighs and looks around.

"Your results were… inconclusive."

_Inconclusive?_

"That means you have aptitude for more than one faction. You have Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. This is very dangerous Beatrice, and you can't tell anyone, not now, not ever. Not even your family."

I am in pure shock. "That can't be! We have to trust the test-"

"The test didn't work on you." Tori interrupts. "I will put in your result as Abnegation, and you will be sent home for 'being sick from the serum'." I nod and run home.

Once home, I have so much to think about_. _

_Test. _

_Three Factions. _

_Dauntless. _

_Abnegation. _

_Erudite. _

_DIVERGENT. _

I lay on my bed as my mind swirls around in thoughts. I am snapped out of my trance when I hear knocks. I open the door to find a worried Caleb.

"Beatrice? Are you okay? I didn't see you after the tests."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I took the test, it's just that…" I quickly search my mind for the excuse Tori told me to use. "I got sick from the serum. And they sent me home early." Caleb looks like he doesn't seem to believe me, but he says, "Okay. Nice to know you're okay. Come help me make dinner." I nod, and I cook the chicken as he cuts the carrots.

My parents walk in.

"How was work, father and mother?" I say politely.

"Work was fine. Let's eat dinner." My father replies, with his voice slightly tensed. I sigh, as the Erudite have been giving our faction a hard time with the government, and it doesn't help that my father is a government official.

Caleb and I set up the plates, and we all gather around the table. We say our blessings, and eat, passing the food from left to right.

"How was tests, kids?" Father asks us.

"Fine." Caleb and I reply simultaneously_._

_He couldn't be Divergent… could he? He seems more of an Abnegation. _

"I heard one of the students got sick from the serum and was sent home early." Mother speaks. Crap. This alarms me, and just when Caleb is about to open his mouth, he sees my reaction and thinks otherwise, staying silent. I mouth 'thanks' to him. He mouths, 'no problem'.

After dinner I sneak out once again. I make my way over to the train, not knowing what to do. I just have too much on my mind.

I climb up the train tracks that are supported by beams, and wait for the next train, hoping to sneak in unnoticed. I only have to wait for a few minutes for the next train. I run and gracefully jump in, as I have done many times before.

Once inside the train, I see loads of guns, knives, and black clothing. I decide to take a black long sleeve, to cover the scars HE left me, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I also grab a few knives and place them in my pocket, alongside with my lucky throwing knife that has the Dauntless flames on it, which was from that Dauntless boy. I put on the black clothes on underneath my grey, baggy ones, and hide the knives and gun in my satchel. I sit by the edge of the train, which is going through an escalated track, hanging my legs off the side, thinking about how tomorrow_, this life could be mine._

* * *

**And that's chapter two of The Beauty of One! Thank you all so much, please feel free to review, follow, and favorite, and share this story with your friends!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**

* * *

**AAA**


	3. Chapter III Bitch

**OH MY DAUNTLESS. THANK U ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**You get Dauntless cake now.**

**Chapter III. Bitch**

**BEATRICE**

I shoot up immediately in my bed.

_Today's the day. _

_Today I get to leave Abnegation. _

_Today's the day I become free. _

_Dauntless. _

But another thought blocks my happy ones. My smile turns into a frown.

_Leaving my family? My mother, father, Caleb. They will think of me a traitor, I can see it now, Beatrice Prior, the second transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless, a traitor. _

My mother and father appear at the door.

"Beatrice, I just want to let you know, that whatever you choose, we will always love you." My mother says, smiling a warm, caring smile. My father smiles, but a bit faltered. I can tell he doesn't want us to transfer.

"Thanks mother and father." We hug, which is strange as us Abnegation barely show any contact, I mean, holding hands is instantly intimate. I however, had always had fear of intimacy, especially after last month.

Caleb and I walk to the bus stop. I wear my Dauntless clothes underneath my Abnegation ones, which I thank for being so baggy. After one long, quiet bus ride, Caleb and I walk out into our Faction's line. All factions are in Abnegation, where this year's choosing place is being held. I hear commotion coming from up ahead. Several boys come up to me from different factions and try to talk to me, but I dismiss them and walk towards the noise, earning the boys a glare from Caleb, as he had always had to be the over-protective brother, and myself one too. I see some Abnegation boys quarrelling with some Candor smart-mouths. I hear snippets of their conversation.

"And I guess you Stiffs just eat the food supposedly for the Factionless? I bet you Stiffs just smuggle them for your own good!"

That's it. I march up to the Candor smart-mouth and say, "Hey! Why don't you stop picking on them and go back to your line bitch?!" The other Abnegation cringe at the use of my bad word. Please, I learned worse from the Dauntless.

I glare at the Candor and realize it's Peter, and his henchmen and women, Drew and Molly, however Molly is so ugly, you'd mistake her for either a boy or a rat. "Whoa, Feisty now Beatrice?" I glare at him.

"Okay, okay, just don't use your oh so powerful Stiff powers on me! Please!" Peter says in a mockingly tone. His trio starts to laugh and leave. I turn back around to notice that I had made a scene.

The other factions in line next to us, Dauntless on our left and Candor on our right, are yelling, "HAHA!" or, "In your face Peter!"

I ignore the catcalls and turn back to the poor boy that Peter was getting into, that I just realize was Robert.

"Um… Thanks…Beatrice." I can tell he's still nervous from my choice of words.

"No problem Robert." We exchange smiles and I head back to Caleb. He looks furious, and tries not to show it, but doesn't succeed. The Dauntless line is still watching me, and are snickering and laughing at Caleb's face. I try to hide a smile, but end up snickering.

"What was that Beatrice?!" Caleb yells_. NOW we are making a scene_.

"What was what?" I make a mocking innocent face. By now The Erudite, Dauntless, and Candor are watching us. The Amity are too busy playing hand games to notice. _And THEY'RE the ones supposed to keep peace. _

"That?! And you cussed Beatrice! Why did you make a scene?!"

"Well I WAS being selfless by helping out Robert, but I guess you were too busy flirting with Susan to care!"

"OHHH BURN!" and "Shit's 'bout to go DOWN!" are being hollered from the Dauntless.

Caleb looks hurt, and I just realize what I had done. I go up to him and apologize. He accepts it, being selfless. I can't say I feel bad embarrassing him, that'd be too selfless.

I am Dauntless. The bells ring, indicating that all the factions enter the building. We walk in an orderly line, being assigned to our seats in alphabetical order.

Caleb in on my right, my mother and father behind me.

Jeanine, the Erudite leader who I hate, comes and explains about the Factions, and announces each Faction Manifesto. My heart beats at my favorite line in the Dauntless Manifesto,

"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." She continues.

When she finishes, each faction is hollering, except us Abnegation.

Marcus comes up and tells everyone to be quiet. He calls names, one by one, and they cut their hands to choose their new factions. Their new faction is yelled out by Max, an older Dauntless leader. Marcus is the Abnegation leader who had a son that transferred to Dauntless, Tobias Eaton was dubbed a traitor by our faction, but he's inspiring to me. He showed that Abnegations could be warriors.

* * *

**SO SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT IT IS! DONT WORRY, REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A VERY LONG LENGTH!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	4. Chapter IV Choosing Cerenomy

**Thanks so much for the support! Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting! Check out my other story, Switched- if Tris is the one abused by Marcus and transfer to Dauntless with Six as her instructor.**

**AND YES I KNOW THAT IT TAKES 9 MONTHS TO HAVE A BABY, CALEB WAS BORN A MONTH EARLY**

***Edited version 6/29/14***

* * *

**Chapter IV. Choosing Ceremony**

**BEATRICE**

Name by name is called, soon Caleb is called. He stands up, looking nervous. He walks over to the stage, grabs the knife, and drops his blood into… Erudite water.

"ERUDITE!" Max yells.

Gasps and murmurs come from the Abnegation, as my father cries and my mother smiles. They'll be left with no kids. That thought makes my heart drop.

The Erudite cheer, and it doesn't help that we and the Erudite are sworn enemies, and that they'll probably write a gossip article on Caleb and I transferring, as they did with Tobias transferring.

Erudite questioned our teachings and wrote a lie about Marcus abusing Tobias. He lost his wife, and his son, but I think those articles are true. Marcus's mask is good, but inside, he's evil.

"Beatrice Prior."

I gulp. I make my way up the front. I see Max in the peripheral vision of my eye, smirking, thinking that I am just a weak, fragile Stiff.

Think twice.

I grab the knife from Marcus unhesitant and cut my hand. I hold my hand between the Abnegation stones and Dauntless lit coal_. Blood, or Faction?_

I stare at Dauntless.

_No, Faction before Blood. _

I thrust my hand over the lit coals, letting my blood drop on them, making a sizzling sound. I look at Max and Marcus. They seem genuinely surprised of my choice.

Max yells after his short state of shock, and yells, "Dauntless!"

The Dauntless cheer and whistle as I make my way over to them. The boys sitting in front stare and wolf whistle at the same time. They then look at each other and fight about who will offer me a seat. I laugh and sit on the floor.

I gulp. I just realize my parents, both lost both children. I throw a look at them. My father is furious, and looks like he is whispering profanities. My mother is smiling. I look at Caleb, he also smiles.

I wink at Caleb and blow him a kiss; the surrounding Dauntless laugh and catcall.

I follow the Dauntless, running and storming up the stairs. I decide to stick with the Dauntless born, as I have as much experience with training as they do. I break out into a run, hollering, and before I know it, the others are way behind me. They catcall and scream as I climb the train track beams quickly.

Sooner or later, most of the initiates are waiting for the train. I sit on the edge of the tracks, dangling my feet off the side of this three-hundred foot tall structure, and the other transfers look at me as if I'm crazy.

I scan the crowd, I notice Peter, and his trio are here. I smirk.

_I have a chance to beat that bastard up._ Bastard is too small a word for him. He's a freaking Pansycake bitch who deserves to f-. The loud blaring horn of the train breaks my murderous thoughts. I stand up, and go next to a Candor. She looks nervous. She is tall and dark-skinned with black hair, pretty.

"Hey, just follow me." I smile.

She smiles back. She might be quite skeptical of trusting a Stiff to do Dauntless work, but hey, I'm awesome. I run, and gracefully jump into the train. I put my arm out, to help up the Candor. Once she's in, she thanks me, and I nod. The others are out of breath, whereas I am breathing normally.

A wolf whistle attracts my attention. I turn around, seeing a dark skinned handsome boy in black clothing. He looks familiar. "Wow! With that style, you could just be a Dauntless-born!" He says, smirking.

I smirk back, "Well, I could be better than you." I say playfully.

The train car goes up on "BURN!" and "OHH!"

"I'm Uriah."

"Tris." I say, shaking his hand. I already picked out my new name.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere, I mean, I should be able to remember someone as pretty as you." I blush, even though I am used to this comment.

"Yeah. Remember this?" I go up to him and flirt with him, and I lean in to kiss him, and being a boy, he instinctively leans in too, but I swivel around and grab his knife from his pocket. His eyes are wide.

"YOU'RE HER!?" I nod, smirking.

I just notice that everyone is watching us, the boys glaring at Uriah with, what I'm guessing, jealousy. Even Peter is.

"What'd she do?" The Candor girl from earlier asks.

"I flirted with him, kissed him, and stole his knife. I never got your name. I'm Tris." I shake her hand.

"Christina."

"Well Chris, looks like we're going to be good friends." I smile, and she smiles back. "What… why did you take my knife?" Uriah asks.

Crap. I can't tell anyone I've been secretly training. I need an excuse. "Uh… it was a dare."

"A dare? I thought Stiffs don't play Candor or Dauntless." Christina asks.

"Well, we were being rebellious." I smile.

"Oh yeah, here you go." I turn back to Uriah and give him his knife back. Christina and I just start cracking up. This is my new life.

* * *

**Thank you all for the support! Please review! I read EVERY SINGLE ONE.**

**Check out Switched!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	5. Chapter V First Jumper

**Everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Please keep it up!**

**Please also check out my other story- Switched: If Tris is the one abused by Marcus and transfers to Dauntless, and is trained by Six. It's pretty good if I say so myself!**

**I know that Tris currently sounds like nothing but a bad ass- but I have the rest of her personality planned out throughout the chapters.**

**I think you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Chapter V. First Jumper**

**TRIS**

Once the train nears the Dauntless Headquarters, we jump onto the roof. Christina and I jump together, both of us landing successfully on our feet. Sadly, two did not make it. An Amity and Dauntless born failed initiation. We are lead to a giant hole in the middle of the rooftop that looks bottom-less. Christina and I exchange a look.

"Initiates!" We all turn to the voice.

"My name is Eric. I am a Dauntless leader. Here, you will have a chance of jumping down into Dauntless headquarters. The Dauntless born have the right to go first."

I look at Eric. He seems to be staring at me, but he moves his eyes elsewhere, probably scanning the crowd of us initiates. He'd be handsome, without the many piercings.

He has short blond hair, steel blue eyes, and he's pretty muscular. Our eyes meet, and he smirks at me. I smirk back.

"Watch it, Stiff." He says. The other transfers and the Dauntless born's eyes are on us.

"What would I have to watch?" I say playfully.

Eric glares at me. "All right then, why don't you jump first?"

"Gladly." I smile.

I make my way through the gaping initiates and stand on the ledge of the hole. The wind whips around my baggy clothing as I remember my plan. I take off my shirt, earning me catcalls, and my pants. I am now wearing my Dauntless black outfit with the matching combat boots I had stolen that night. I open my satchel and put my gun in my pocket with the knives.

Peter yells, "Take it off Stiff!" More catcalls and whistles. I look at Eric. His eyes are wide with a look of shock.

I throw my Abnegation clothes at his gut so hard, he lets out an 'oomph'.

I put my hair up in a pony and I turn around to face the other wide eyed, jaw dropped initiates. I smirk and yell, "DAUNTLESS BITCHES!" I do a backflip and fall down into the hole. I can still hear the cheering, then Eric's yells, telling them to shut up.

I land on my back on a net. I cheer and grab a hand, which pulls me off the net. I land on my feet. "Name?" I look up to see the man whose hand I grabbed. He is tall, muscular, has short dark brown hair, and eyes that are so dark blue, they could be black. I've probably been staring too long because he raises an eyebrow at me. I blush red.

"Tris."

"Dauntless, right?" A girl with pixie cut blond and purple hair says from his side.

"Nope. Abnegation." I beam. Both their jaws drop.

"A Stiff?! In Dauntless clothes?! First to jump?! Unheard of." I nod in approval to the girl's words.

"There's a reason why she left them Lauren." The boy says.

"Make the announcement Four." Lauren, I guess, says.

"First Jumper, Tris!" A crowd of Dauntless emerges from behind him, catcalling and screaming, "ARE YOU SINGLE!?" From more than half the boys. I nod. They cheer even more, making me blush. I swear, I saw Four in the corner of my eye have a shadow of a smile when I said I am single.

I turn my attention back to the net as I hear girly screams coming closer. Christina lands in the net, still screaming. I run up to her and help her out. She smiles when she sees me. We stand by Four and Lauren.

"Tris! That was so amazing! And they way you pissed Eric off! Priceless!" She yells.

We both break out into laughter, I manage to make out, "Thanks. It was hilarious stripping to my Dauntless clothes and throwing them at Eric."

We start laughing again. Four turns up to us and we stop laughing.

"Just a question…Tris, why are you wearing Dauntless clothing and why did we hear so many catcalls and wolf whistles?"

Christina and I look at each other and laugh again. Another person comes down onto the net, and jumps off.

The voice screams, "CATCH ME TRISSY!" I look up and Uriah falls on top of me.

"WHAT THE CRAP URI? GET OFF ME!" I yell.

Even if he was joking, it made me realize that I would never want a guy on me again.

I mean, unless I'd _want_ them to, but I'm still not over that.

Uriah gets up, and starts cracking up with Christina. I join in too. I stand up, brushing myself off. Uriah starts to talk to Four.

"So you see, Trissy caught Eric staring at her, and she made some remarks and ended up having to jump first, which she wanted to do." Christina continues.

"Then she takes off her shirt and pants and throws it at Eric who was blushing like a tomato!" Four still keeps his calm demeanor on, even though he looks like he wants to burst out laughing.

"Then I turned around and-" I can't stop the laughter, "I yelled out 'DAUNTLESS BITCHES' then I did a backflip into the hole and now I'm here." Christina, Four, Uriah, and I look at each other and laugh.

Four goes off to help the other initiates off the net while Christina and I keep talking. I have no idea where Uriah went. Sooner or later, he comes back with someone who looks like an older version of him.

"So you're the Stiff that dressed as a Dauntless and stripped in front of an embarrassed Eric. The whole faction is raving about you. I've heard from them that you are pretty, and looks like it's true." I blush.

"Shut up Zeke!" Uriah yells, punching Zeke in the arm.

Zeke grows a huge grin. "Hey Trissy! Wanna hang out sometime? Did you fall from heaven? Because you're the only ten I see!"

Uriah and I look at each other, and crack up, laughing about how Zeke mixed those two cheesy pick-up lines.

"Wait…oops." Zeke blushes a deep red. We start to laugh even harder.

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Also check out Switched, my other story!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	6. Chapter VI The Tour and the Flirts

**Guys... I feel like I really let you down!  
Chapter 5 wasn't amazing, I understand. I am trying my best, which I know is not an excuse.**

**BTW I UPDATE THREE TIMES A WEEK, SUNDAY, TUESDAY, AND WEDNESDAY. EASTERN US TIME.**

**Please review and all that!**

***REVISED VERSION 6/30/14***

* * *

**Chapter VI. The Tour and the Flirts**

**TRIS**

Apparently Uriah and Zeke are brothers, and they are some of the funniest people I have ever met.

"Initiates!" We stop laughing and pay attention to Four. "Transfers come with me! Dauntless born with Lauren!" Uriah hugs me, which I did not expect, and Zeke also hugs me. I walk over to Christina who's standing in front of Four. Four beckons us initiates towards him and we follow him through the hallway. He abruptly stops and I slam into Christina's back.

"Sorry Christina!" I whisper.

"My name is Four. I will be your instructor for the month. Now we are just about to go into the pit." I see Christina about to open her mouth to ask something, but I elbow her and she thinks otherwise. Candors. We follow Four as he pushes open the doors.

The pit is huge.

It seems to be the heart of Dauntless. Black-clothed people running around everywhere, crowds of lively people drinking and laughing.

I am finally free.

"You have 5 minutes to look around. Stay here."

We all are forced to stand here and just look around.

Great.

A boy who looks 17 comes up to me and asks me out. I see Four stiffen in the corner of my eye. I say, "I'm sorry, but I don't plan on dating, only on passing initiation. I hope you understand."

We smile at each other and he waltzes back to his friends, who seem to be staring at me. I turn around to see Peter, Al, I think, and Drew, looking jealous.

_I have to deal with this even here?! _

In the 5 minutes, I am asked out at least 6 times. "Alright initiates, move out."

We follow Four. We stop at a waterfall; the water is so loud, he has to scream. "This is the chasm! It is the line between idiocy and bravery! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. You have been warned."

Christina and I stare at each other in awe. We back into, moving closer to the wall. We follow Four once again. We arrive at a large room, filled with twin beds, 5 on each side of the wall, with a small box, filled with probably clothes, next to them.

"This will be your home for the next month."

"Who sleeps in here?" Myra, the girl who's dating Edward says.

"All of you." At this, the boys exchange dirty looks and stare at me. I gulp.

Four notices them staring at me, and says, "Boys! No funny business. Now I will leave you to choose your bed and buy clothing with your allotted points or rest. Dinner is in 3 hours."

Four shows us the bathroom. It's a room with showers, faucets, and tiled floors.

No walls.

No curtains.

_No_ privacy.

"I call first with the Stiff!" Peter shouts. "Let's see how stiff you really are." He touches my arm and I punch him hard on the nose.

"Training starts tomorrow. You have three hours until dinner." Four advises.

Once Four leaves the room, the yelling starts. Edward goes with Myra, taking the two beds in the left side of the room. Christina and I take the two beds on the right corner of the room. Molly is across from us. Will is across from me. Drew, Peter, and Al fight about who will take the empty bed between Myra and I. Finally the two concede and Peter is between us. I am not comfortable, so Christina offers to switch beds.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"OMG TRIS! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" Chris squeals.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She takes me by the arm and drags me out.

-o0o-

After getting lost several times, I am getting pretty tired. "Christina, we can't find the shops." I sigh.

"No shit, Tris." I smile, knowing she is pretty annoyed. We see Will in the distance.

"Hey Will!" Christina exclaims. Those two would make a good couple. "Hey!" He replies.

"Know how to get to the shops?" I ask.

"Nope. Let's ask that Dauntless born." Will says, pointing over to Uriah, Zeke, and Four.

"Hey Trissy!" Zeke and Uriah call out. Four is just standing there. This is awkward…hanging out with your hot instructor.

Uriah and I hug, and Zeke and I do the same. "UGH! Cut. The. Cute! Where are the shops?!" Christina yells.

Wow. She must _really_ want to go shopping.

Uriah evidently tries to hide a smile, yet I end up cracking up.

"What's so funny?!" Christina asks, annoyed.

"You!" Will, Uriah, Zeke and I exclaim. Four seems to have gone off somewhere. I feel sad, but I feel a bit more comfortable.

"Lead the way Uriah!" I yell.

Uriah smiles and speeds off forward.

"HEY!" yells Zeke. The brothers are speeding through the pit.

"Come on Chrissy, Will!" We catch up to them sooner or later.

I break out into a full-on sprint. I look over my shoulder to see Christina, Will, and Zeke panting behind. Uriah is inches in front of me. I decide to give him some revenge. I jump on him, or really tackle, and yell, "CATCH ME URI!"

We both land on the floor with a thud. He lays on his back, and I face him, straddling his hips.

"Aren't you going to yell at me to 'get off'?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm enjoying this Trissy." He smirks.

"PERV!" At this, Christina, Will, and Zeke finally arrive.

This must be pretty awkward…I mean I am straddling Uriah's hips and I'm inches away from his face.

Zeke wolf whistles. "YEA! URIAH'S GETTING SOME TONIGHT!"

What.

The.

Crap.

I blush a deep red, along with Uriah.

"ZEKE!" Uriah and I both yell. I get up and brush myself off of dust.

Uriah stays on the floor. "Help." I yank him arm upward, and he lets out an 'OWW!'

He mischievously smiles. "Come on Trissy, you enjoyed that." I am probably as red as a tomato. I side kick his legs and he falls on the floor. We all burst out laughing.

"Ladies! If you want to shop, follow the ZEKE!" Zeke says, putting emphasis on his name.

Christina squeals. "FINALLY!"

After around five minutes of walking, we finally made it to the shops. I look around and notice that Christina and I walked past this at least five times. I look at her. She seems to notice that too, because she stares at it in disbelief with her jaw dropped. I silently laugh.

-o0o-

How'd I get myself in this mess?

Christina is shoving loads of dresses, clothing, and shoes in arms. She squeals. "OMG TRIS! You NEED to get this!" She says, holding up a black dress with dark blue accents that look like Four's eyes.

_TRIS!_

I sigh.

"You know Chris, we only have at least an hour left until dinner."

_Please _buy my excuse.

She shakes her head. She shoves me into the dressing room, and I hear a click. I drop the clothes and I slam on the door. "CHRISTINA! LET ME OUT!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU WEAR THAT DRESS WITH THE MATCHING SHOES!"

I sigh. I look at the dress, to notice it's a sleeveless. I gulp, remembering the visible tiny scars coating my arms.

Thank God the cuts on my legs healed.

"Umm…Christina? Can I talk to you? It's kinda personal."

I hear multiple footsteps. "Ugh fine." She opens the door, revealing Will, Uriah, and Zeke.

"When did you guys get here?" I ask skeptical.

I don't want just _anyone_ seeing my scars.

"Well I wanted to check out some Dauntless beauties, but _these_ two didn't want to." Zeke says, pointing at a blushing Uriah and Will when putting emphasis on 'these'.

"What'd you want to say Tris?" Christina asks. I gulp.

"You guys should sit down…" I point towards my large dressing room. They look at each other skeptically, but they all sit down on the chairs provided in the large dressing room.

Over the time in Abnegation, I had trained myself to be, well...

Badass.

But whenever this subject comes up, I feel like my emotional side just comes out.

"Okay… I have never told anyone this, so please don't spread it." I sigh. Will looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you pregnant Tris?!"

I widen my eyes in shock.

"NO!" It's nothing like that!"

The guys and Christina let out a sigh. "Continue, Trissy." Uriah says, looking serious as Zeke, Will, and Christina.

_Serious? _Never thought I'd seen the day Uriah would be serious, _or_ Zeke, and I just met them.

"Just… look." I take off my shirt, which earns me wide eyes from Zeke and Uriah. Will seems to have a thing for Christina, which I am grateful for.

"What's so bad?" He asks, as Zeke and Uriah's jaws are dropped, probably because I am shirtless.

I point to my arms. All their jaws are dropped, and their eyes are filled with tears. Christina manages to choke out, "Tri-Tris? You CUT?!" Her eyes are wide and full of tears.

They think I try to suicide.

Uriah starts to cry. "Tris! You are the most beautiful girl ever! You are smart, talented, amazing, and I would die if you did that!" Uriah's words touch me, and I start to cry.

"NO!" They all sigh.

Uriah looks embarrassed, as he is blushing red. "T-Tris…I'm sorry." I hug him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Thanks for caring about me Uri. All of you guys."

"But why do you have these scars?!" Zeke asks.

Christina and Will look sad, but Uriah and Zeke, on the other hand, are steaming.

"Who did these Trissy?! We will WHOOP THEIR SORRY ASS!" Uriah says.

"Thanks guys. You are the best friends I could ever ask for." I smile, and they smile back. We all hug.

"Here's what happened." I sigh.

"In school, or anywhere, I was always catcalled, flirted with, and asked out. I always said no, politely. Until last month, someone came up to me and asked me. I rejected him. After the bell rang, the hallway cleared out. I was blindfolded and my mouth was covered. That boy from earlier did it. He cut my shirt and pants off, leaving me in my undershirt and underwear. He cut my arms and legs. The cuts on my legs weren't as deep, so they healed easily."

I pause, rolling up my jeans to show the hardly visible scars on my legs. I look up and see all of them have tears in their eyes, but they all look pissed. I continue on.

"He then started groping me…and then he cut me…" I hesitate on telling them about the rape...

No.

I can't even talk or think about what happened without bursting out into tears. Christina and Will hold me, also sobbing, mainly Chrissy.

"Oh my God Tris! You don't deserve this!" Christina bursts into more tears. We hug, and became a mass of salty tears.

"Tris. Who. Did. This." Zeke says, fuming with Uriah, but they both have water spilling from their eyes.

I sigh and look down at my feet. "Peter."

* * *

**For those who didn't really like how Tris was acting too OOC, or badass, i'm sorry. Because I agree with you.**

**I kind of had to reveal her emotional side because I mean, how would you feel if you were raped and then the subject is brought up, even if you were a badass?**

**Yup. Like Tris.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**See you guys Tuesday!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	7. Chapter VII Secret and Dinner

**HEY GUYS, THANK U SO MUCH 4 DA REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**LETS TRY FOR 70ISH THIS ONE!**

***REVISED 6/30/14***

* * *

**Chapter VII. Secret and Dinner**

**TRIS**

I look up at them, bracing myself for the yells. Zeke, Uriah, and Will are clenching their fists. Christina runs up to me and hugs me, crying. I let tears fall onto my cheeks. Uriah is clenching his fists so hard, his knuckles are turning purple. His face is red with fury.

"THAT BITCH! I WILL MAKE THAT F-" Before Uriah can exclaim more profanities, Zeke covers his mouth.

"Tris… We didn't know. We will protect you from that bastard." Zeke says, and Will and Christina nod in agreement. Uriah nods the best he can, but Zeke holds him in a headlock. He breaks out of his grip and we all hug again.

-o0o-

I open my new black training bag Christina bought for me, and place my gun I got from the train that night, my lucky throwing knife I stole from Uriah, and additional smaller knives inside it, also from the train.

I put on the new black training outfit Christina helped me choose out. It's a black long sleeve and black shorts. I put my hair up in a pony and look at my reflection in the dormitory that they provide us to share. Christina comes up to me. "Hey Tris! Make up time!"

"Please no!" I hate makeup.

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Christina harrumphs. "PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I can't take this anymore. "ALRIGHT! FINE! JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!" I concede.

She smirks. I close my eyes and feel them being coated in something, and my lips covered in something wet.

-o0o-

"All done!" I open my eyes and gasp. In the mirror, I see a girl with golden blonde hair in an intricate ponytail, eyes that stand out with eyeliner, gold eye shadow outlining them, and lips with light pink lip gloss.

"Thanks Christina! You're awesome!" I stand up and give her a hug.

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." We exchange smiles. I just met this girl, and she already considers me a best friend.

"Come on, we're late for dinner ladies." Will walks in. Christina scoffs. I smile and roll my eyes. We walk through the pit, and I am already greeted with catcalls and wolf whistles. Christina looks proud of her handiwork, and I can't blame her, she's awesome with makeup. By the time we arrive at the dining hall, I am asked out several times. Uriah is there.

"Hey Uri!" He smiles.

"Hey Trissy, Chrissy, Willy!"

Will scoffs. "I hate that name…" he mumbles.

"Too bad Willy!" Christina smiles. Will smiles back.

_Chemistry! _

Since the Dauntless born are sitting with their own instructor, I sit with Will and Christina. Somehow, I find myself in a table in the corner of the room between Christina and Four. Will is on Christina's left.

I look at the platter in front of me. Circular pieces of meat wedged between pieces of bread, hamburgers? I think?

I grab one and put ketchup on it. "This is pretty good!" I say, taking a bite.

Will and Christina take a bite and smile.

Four looks at me with astonishment, then masks it with his instructive demeanor. "I thought Stiffs don't eat meat?" He says.

Ugh. I roll my eyes at the word 'Stiff'. "Well I'm not a Stiff anymore, now am I?" I smirk and continue with my burger.

-o0o-

Christina and Will are talking about tattoos and I listen in. Suddenly, the door opens and all conversations stop. Even Edward and Myra stop smacking lips. Whispers come amongst the room when Eric walks in. Hurray.

I overhear conversations of the other Dauntless members. "Didn't the hot stiff embarrass Eric?"

"Eric and Stiff sittin' in a tree…" That one makes me nearly barf. Christina leans over to Four.

I immediately feel something new…jealousy. No, Christina is with Will, or I hope she is. My plate with a half-eaten burger suddenly becomes interesting. I overhear snippets of their conversation.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses.

"That's Eric, a Dauntless leader. The one Tris embarrassed." I blush.

"How old is he?" I join in.

"Eighteen." Four says. I am shocked, but I mask it.

Christina, however, lets her shock show. "But he's so young!" She asks, surprised. Four looks her dead in the eye.

_If looks could kill…_

"Age doesn't matter here." He remarks, turning back to his food. Christina looks at me, and I shrug. I keep my head down to avoid Eric, strangely Four does too. I hear a thump and look up to be face to face with many piercing boy.

_Eric._

He smirks. In the corner of my eye, I see Four stiffen and his fists clench.

_What? _

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" He smiles his cold sneer. "This is Christina, and Will," Eric interrupts Four.

"The Stiff?" Eric looks me over with his cruel, ruthless eyes. I involuntarily shiver.

"Tris," Four said firmly. Eric glances at my face. I knew I wasn't ugly according to all the boys that talk to me.

"You're all muscle." He looks me up and down with a disgusting perverted grin. I did grow muscles over the past months, between training secretly and carrying boxes of food to the Factionless. "How flexible are you initiate?"

I glare at him. Four speaks.

"What do you want Eric?" Eric rolls his eyes and looks at me. His eyes gleam and he smirks.

Uh oh.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something, little Trissy. How was your little act earlier?" He taunts.

"Fun. It was hilarious embarrassing you." I smirk.

"BURN!" Zeke yells from across the room. By now, I notice everyone in the room have stopped what they're doing and turned to the scene between Eric and an initiate.

"Listen here, Stiff. I don't let anyone embarrass me. Alright?!" He sneers.

I put on a mocking thinking face. I curl my fingers underneath my chin. "Hmm… No wonder you don't let others embarrass you. I mean, you do it enough for yourself easily anyway."

"OHHHH BURN!" Erupts in the cafeteria. Eric gives me a dirty look.

"Watch it, Stiff." The same words from earlier.

"What would I have to watch?" I say, mischievously. He gets up and glares at me.

By now, Christina, Will, and Four are stifling a laugh and the whole cafeteria is either doing the same or cracking up.

"Four." Four turns to Eric, who's tapping his calloused fingers on the table.

"What've you been doing lately, Four?" Four raises an arm uncomfortably.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

Are they…_friends?_ Doesn't seem like it, because the tension is so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

Four looks at him with a look that says, _'Just shut up'._

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

_Interested for what?_

"Well, let's hope he gets the point them." Eric claps Four on the shoulder a little too hard to be friendly, as if stating his dominance, and leaves. Four visually relaxes.

I can't control my curiosity, and from the looks of things, Christina can't either. The cafeteria resumes to normal Dauntless volume; screaming. "Are you two…friends?"

Four looks at me.

"We were in the same initiate class. He's from Erudite." I see Will frown.

"Were you a transfer too?"

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I thought I only had to deal with Candor smart-mouths asking questions," I see Christina frown, but nod in approval. "Now I've got Stiffs too?"

I frown. "It must be because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails."

He glares at me. "Be careful Tris." He leaves as Zeke calls him over to another table.

I turn back to Christina and Will, who can't control their laughter. "What's so funny?"

"The way you told Eric off! Then Four! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

We all laugh.

I feel arms wrap around my waist, and instinctively, I elbow the person hard in the gut.

I hear a familiar yelp and Will and Christina fall backwards on the floor laughing.

I turn around and notice the arms belonged to Uriah, who is in a fetal position on the floor clutching his crotch. "MY…BALLS." He gasps.

I fall backwards and crack up alongside Christina and Will. Uriah begins laughing. We get up, and I help Uriah up. "Damn Tris! First telling off the top two intimidating people in Dauntless, then elbowing me in the balls. Badass!" Uriah says.

I laugh. "Sorry Uri." We hug, and I see the majority of the boys in Dauntless glare at Uriah.

But I don't care.

I am Dauntless.

I let go and smile at him. Uriah smiles, then looks like he remembers something. "Oh yeah! Christina, Will, Trissy, tonight Zeke and I-"

He is cut off by Zeke running up and tackling Uriah down, then he sits on him.

"We're throwing a party tonight at my apartment. Uriah here will pick you up from the dorms after training around 8, right Uri?"

Uriah nods yes. "NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME FATASS!" Uri yells. I look at Chris and Will and they return the same look I give them.

We laugh.

Zeke mocks hurt and holds a hand to his heart. "I thought you loved me Uri!"

He faints on top of Uriah. Now we are cracking up. Uriah manages to get up.

"You are such a fatass! Eating Dauntless cake all the time!" Uriah says in a jokingly manner. Zeke smirks. "Please. You eat more cake than me!" Uriah's smirk falls, and he blushes. He stutters. "T-That's no-not true!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" I scream. We all fall on the floor laughing again. Our laughter is stopped when Four stands up and addresses the initiates. I give Uriah and Zeke a hug as Uriah goes off with Lauren and Zeke goes to control room duty. Christina, Will, and I walk over to Four. We walk to the dormitory, and I change into shorts and a long sleeve shirt with the help of Christina covering me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	8. Chapter VIII Guns and Roses

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Im thinking of changing my pen name.**

**Please check out my other story!**

**Goal: 90 reviews, 3 more follows and/or favorites!**

***REVISED 6/30/14***

* * *

**Chapter VIII. Guns and Roses**

**TRIS**

I wake up first and I stretch. I walk out of bed to wake Christina up.

"Nice legs Stiff." Peter teases. I roll my eyes.

Will wolf whistles and I glare at him.

"Initiates, follow me." Four says.

We stand in a line in the training room. Four walks in front of us, back and forth, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He grabs a gun from each table in front of a target and hands it to each of us. I hold it in my hand_. _

_An M-4 Carbine, nice. _

I have the same one in my bag, but I decide that one's just for emergencies. Once each initiate has a gun, Four begins to lecture us.

Again.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." He paces back and forth. I yawn, _easy. _

He continues.

"Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that." _Ugh I'm so tired. _"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage,"

_Ranking? If I beat Peter…_ the thought makes me smile.

"The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time. We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear."

"Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second mental, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

_Oh. _

I stare at him in wonder. I knew Dauntless initiation wasn't easy, but I seem prepared. I hear someone yawn, and look as Peter is asking a question while yawning. Four goes up to him and presses the barrel of his gun to his forehead.

_If I was in Four's position, I'd pull the trigger._ Peter's face is portrayed with shock as he freezes mid-yawn. I hold in a snicker. He glares at me.

"Wake. Up." Four snaps. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." He lowers his gun, and earns a glare from Peter.

_The nerve of Candors… What'd he ask?_

"And to answer your question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for mother if you defend yourself."

_Oh. The word 'mother' reminds me of my parents, and how I left them. I'm a traitor, but Caleb is too. ERUDITE?!_

I sigh. Four paces toward the end of the line of initiates, and he pauses. "This is also information you may need after stage one. So watch me." He turns and shoots the target. Bullseye. I smirk.

"Begin." I turn to my target and I hear the familiar bangs of the bullets, however they are hitting the walls, nowhere near the target. I smirk. My fellow initiates suck. Except for Christina and Will of course. The others are probably on their second or third round by now, while I haven't shot a single bullet. A figure walks up to me.

I turn around, smiling. "Do you think you're better than the other initiates?" I shake my head no.

"Shoot. Blindfolded." My smile drops when it's Eric. When'd he get here? I smirk.

"Gladly." I turn around, and my eyes are covered by a black cloth. I steady my position, aim, and pull the trigger. I brace for impact and I hear the gasps of my fellow initiates. I smirk, and pull off my blindfold. I turn to look at Eric, who's genuinely surprised.

"Does that answer your question?" He blushes in anger, and turns to talk to Four, who is also surprised.

"How the hell did the Stiff do that?" Peter growled. I rolled my eyes and shoot another bullet, straying into the center.

"Tris!" I turn to my name. "What was that?! You are awesome at shooting!" Christina yells. I blush.

"Thanks." I turn back to my target, and continue shooting. Every shot I make falls on the same hole in the middle of the target.

Right now, Edward, Peter and I are hitting the middle of the target, I make the most, of course. Christina and the others are close.

Al, however, isn't even hitting the target. He's going to become Factionless.

"I need to talk to you Tris." Eric snapped. I look over at Four who gets up and leaves with us. We exit the training room and Eric shuts the door. I feel safer with Four here. Eric looks at my body. Disgusting.

"Hey," I clear my throat. "My face is up here." He looks up and smirks.

"I know." He responds coyly. I shudder.

"What do you want?" Four asks Eric.

"How'd you get so good?" He asks casually.

"I've known I wanted to be Dauntless for a long time," I simply state. "Shouldn't you be proud? I'm Dauntless." I snap, raising an eyebrow.

_That's not what your results said. _I shake the thought away.

Eric glares at me before shrugging.

"You're right. I wonder what else the Stiff's good at." He says, looking at Four who glares at him.

"It's just training Eric, don't get any ideas." He snaps.

"Pervert," I say under my breath. Four bites his lip to hide his laugh.

"Well, if you excuse me, I am going to go back to practice shooting." I shove Eric out of the way and head back to my station. I pick up the gun.

"Hey, what did Eric and Four talk to you about?" Christina asks.

I shrug. "Nothing. Except Eric was being a total pervert. Ugh!" I say.

Christina pretends to vomit, making me laugh. Eric and Four walk back in.

I continue shooting. I have an idea. "Hey Christina, know what we should do?" She stops shooting and turns to me.

"Truth or Dare, but with only dares. Only involving shooting." She smiles. "Deal." I smile. "Okay Chrissy, dare you to shoot the words 'I LOVE WILL' on your target."

She glares at me, but succeeds with the dare.

"Tris, dare you to shoot a rose on Peter's target."

Ugh.

She looks apologetic, once she realizes what she said. "Tris! Sorry! You don't have t-"

I cut her off. "Yes I do, it's a dare." I aim at Peter's target, and shoot the bullets in the form of a rose.

He looks at me shocked, and I just smirk. I go back to Christina and we laugh.

Four walks over to us. "Why do you think you can just shoot other people's targets?" he asks, annoyed.

I don't care.

I shrug and say, "It was a dare. It won't be very Dauntless if I turn dares down, now would it?" I say playfully to piss him off. He leaves.

Christina laughs, "How can you just have so many good comebacks?" I shrug.

-o0o-

After several rounds of Gun Dare, we only have 30 minutes until our lunch break. "Tris, dare you to call over all the initiates' attention and our _LOVELY_ instructors' and do your best gun trick, you have to get a Bullseye."

I scoff on the Bullseye part.

"Easy." I walk backwards, toward the other side of the training room.

"Initiate! Get back to your target!" Eric says.

"EVERYONE! WATCH THIS!" I wait until I have the whole room's attention, even Peter and his trio. Al seems to be his friend, but is too kind for Dauntless.

Christina and Will are holding back a laugh. (Will joined in the game rounds ago) I sprint, and tuck my gun underneath my chest, then do six back hand-springs, two backflips, a handstand flipping onto a barrel roll, then rolling into the full splits, then I shoot the target. Bullseye. The whole room is astonished, and goes up in cheers. Except for Peter and his trio plus Al.

Eric opens his mouth. "Very impressive initiate. How about this dare. I dare you to go stand in front of the target and stand there while I shoot bullets at you. If you flinch, you are Factionless."

* * *

**Please review!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	9. Chapter IX The Dare

**Hey guys! Sorry 4 the shortness, but i'm updating all my stories today!**  
**How would u guys feel if I changed my pen name? I already got one figured out.**

**Please Review, follow, and favorite!**  
**Also check out Switched.**

**P.S I WILL NOT MAKE THE STORY URIAHTRIS BUT I DO NEED TO MAKE FOUR JELLY SO URIAHTRIS FOR A BIT BUT NO DATING JUST FOR FLIRTS AND THE STORY WILL BE FOURTRIS!**

* * *

**Chapter IX. The Dare**

**TRIS**

I am shocked, but I don't show it. I look back at the others. Christina is on the verge of tears, knowing I can't turn this down, but I could get hurt. Will looks furious. Peter and his friends are smirking. Four is tensed, looking angry. I decide not to show weakness. "Sure." I laugh at the gaping mouths and wide eyes of all the spectators. I go over and stand in front of the target that Four shot at. I reach the Bullseye, which is millimeters from my head.

Eric stands in front of me, feet away. I know he will try his best to shoot me, so I must depend on my reflexes. First shot. I inhale, and tense my body like a rock.

I REFUSE to surrender to anyone.

Especially Eric.

He pulls the trigger. Boom. Next to my legs, half an inch away. It takes all my will not to flinch.

Second shot. Boom. In between my legs, below my crotch.

_EW! He was looking there! AND THE OTHER INITIATE BOYS ARE TOO!_

I look at Christina. _She is trying to stay strong for me. I feel her._

Final shot.

I gulp. He pulls the trigger, and I brace for impact.

Boom.

I feel searing pain in my upper left shoulder, near my heart. I look down at the burning pain and blood trickles down my left torso.

_He was trying to kill me. If he had better aim..._

Four looks shocked, and looks like he wants to murder Eric. Christina and Will are repeating Four's expression, but Christina is on the verge of tears.

I try my best not to double over.

Eric sneers. "Lunch break initiates!" The other initiates leave, but Four, Christina, and Will stay. I fall on my side. My shoulder burns.

I can hear Christina screaming and crying.

"I'm fine." I say muffled. I get up, with the help of…Four?

"Take her to the infirmary." Four says.

"I said I'm fine. Let's go eat." I retort.

Will shakes his head. "Not with that injury. Four, we need a first aid kit." Four goes off and hands Will a black case with a medical cross on it. I close my eyes. I feel my shoulder being washed and bandaged. I feel myself being carried.

-o0o-

"Christina, why am I sleepy?" I mumble.

"Anesthetic." Four says. I get up, and we are in the initiate dorms.

"Go to lunch. You still have training after. If you want, you can skip today Tris."

"No. I won't be weak." Four nods, and walks to presumably, lunch in the dining hall. Christina and Will help me up, and we walk to the dining hall. I avoid all the questions and guys coming up to us, well me, on the way there.

I touch my shoulder to feel that it barely has much pain left.

"How did my shoulder heal so quickly?" I ask.

"Oh, well the medicine we gave you healed up the bullet. It didn't penetrate deep into your skin, though." Will says.

Christina smiles. "You sound like a Nose."

"Ex-Nose." Will smirks.

I shake my head and laugh.

Once there, Uriah and Zeke are there with tears on their face. They run up to me and hug me. "Ow. Shoulder." They let me go.

Uriah says, "Tris! We heard what happened! Are you okay?!" He looks panicked.

"I'm fine. Why did it spread?"

"Eric." Zeke says. I nod my head in understanding.

"I'm hungry, let's eat Pansycakes."

Uriah's face turns into one of shock.

Zeke starts laughing.

"I am NOT a Pansycake!" He yells.

"Okay, okay." I put my hands up in defense and mumble, "Pansycake." Quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"TRISSY!" Uriah complains.

I burst out laughing, but wince when my side starts to hurt.

He grabs me and pulls me over his shoulder. I shriek and start pounding my fists onto his muscle-filled back.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No, I can't do that Trissy, because I'm a Pansycake." He replies factly, voice dripping of sarcasm.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW URI!"

"Only if you admit you're a Pansycake!" He screams. The majority of the boys in the dining hall are glaring daggers of jealousy at Uriah, as if trying to stab him mentally.

More than one time.

Many times.

I groan. "Fine! IM A PANSYCAKE!"

He smirks.

* * *

**Guys, please review! I will update with 3 more followers and/or favorites, and 5 more reviews.**

**~TrissyPoo/WhatifTris Writing**


	10. Chapter X Candor or Dauntless

**Hey guys, please keep up the amazing support!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Lol, for those who love Candor or Dauntless, you'll love this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter X. Truth or Dare**

**TRIS**

Christina and I are alone in the initiate dorm.

She managed to kick out Will and all the other initiates.

Currently, I am sitting in the black and dark blue dress I bought earlier, it's the same as the tank top, but long sleeved.

I sit on a chair, facing the mirror as Christina pampers me. It's an awkward silence.

"So Tris, got any Dauntless babes in mind?" She asks, while curling my hair.

I smirk. I have a plan to tick her off. "Will."

She fumes. "WILL IS MINE!" She pulls on my hair and I start cracking up.

"I was just kidding!"

She relaxes. "Sorry Tris! You know how much I like him. But really, who do you like?"

I think about it. Uriah is really nice, but he seems more of a brother or best friend figure. I kind of like him though. Zeke is the brother I never had. The Pedrad brothers-Uriah and Zeke-are fun and outgoing, unlike Caleb. That leaves Four. I felt a spark when we touched. Did he feel it too?

"Tris? Trissy?" I snap out of my trance. Christina raises an eyebrow at me. "Well? How many boys do you have in mind?"

"Well, I have _four_ in mind." I give myself a mental high-five.

-o0o-

"All done!" I open my eyes. I look even more stunning then I did yesterday.

I get up and smile. In the mirror is a girl with golden blond curls, piercing blue eyes that stand out with eyeliner, lips that sparkle as the sun with light pink lipstick, and a long sleeve black and dark blue dress, so dark, it could be black.

"Thanks Christina! I love it!" We hug. She wears a black satin dress with white accents. Black and White. Candor colors.

"Homesick, are we Christina?"

She smiles. "Shut up."

I put on the matching black heels, which Christina also owns. I just notice that too.

"Chris." She looks down. "TWINSIES!" She squeals. I roll my eyes and smirk.

The door slams open and we hear wolf whistles and cat calls. I turn around to be face to face with Peter.

"Hey Stiff, you didn't have to dress up for me."

I roll my eyes, and shove him out of the way, but he grabs my arm. He pushes me against the wall. I gulp.

"CHRISTINA!" I scream, before Peter's dirty hand covers my mouth.

"Shh...Come on we only started having fun." He puts his free hand up my dress and I scream louder.

"What?!" Christina yells, before stepping out of the bathroom, her face turns red.

"Peter!" She yells. I kick Peter where the sun doesn't shine, and Christina and I run out.

She hugs me. "I'm so sorry Tris!" She starts to cry.

"Now, now, Christina, don't ruin your beautiful makeup." She playfully shoves me.

"Please don't tell anyone. Keep this between us." She nods.

We wait outside our dormitory door. A wolf whistle alarms me. I turn around, and Uriah and Will stand there.

"Looking good girls!" Uriah says. Christina and Will have a staring contest, and by the second, they both turn redder and redder.

"Come on Chris!" I tug her arm, and she snaps out of it. When they notice we noticed they've been staring, they blush even harder. Uriah and I just laugh.

"Shall we go, ladies?" Uriah says, holding his hand out for me to take. I blush and take it. Will and Christina do the same. On our walk through the pit, I am wolf whistled, catcalled, and hollered at. I blush and ignore the attention.

Most of the guys are glaring of jealousy at Uriah, who glares back.

_If looks could kill, it'd be a slaughterhouse._

The time we arrive at Zeke's apartment, it's 8:30. The moment I enter the room, I am greeted with everyone staring at me, boys with longing, girls with jealousy.

Uriah is greeted with the same, but jealousy from boys and longing from girls. I shrug it off. The loud music blaring from the speakers and the strong smell of intoxicated teens and beer makes my nose scrunch up. Uriah laughs.

"It's a normal Dauntless party. This isn't one of our craziest. Once, we had each person skydive from the roof to be able to eat Dauntless cake." I laugh.

"What's Dauntless cake?" His jaw drops.

"You've NEVER had Dauntless cake before?!" He asks, incredulous.

I shake my head. "No, but I've heard about it when you and Zeke were arguing earlier."

"ZEKE!" When he screams, multiple people look in our direction.

"WHAT?!" I hear someone yell from across the room, slurred. Zeke must be drunk.

"TRISSY'S NEVER HAD DAUNTLESS CAKE!" Uriah yells. I hear a loud gasp, and Four and Zeke come in.

"Quick! Four you grab her legs, I'll grab her arms!" Zeke yells.

"I don't think-"

I am cut off by Four and Zeke carrying me. I blush since Four is inches next to me, and I feel that spark again. Does he too? He seems to be blushing, but that's probably from being drunk.

I am carried through the apartment until I am seated at a table. Uriah shoves a piece of what I presume is, Dauntless cake, in my mouth using a fork. I chew and swallow.

"Well?" Zeke asks. Uriah, Zeke, and Four are in my face, awaiting my reaction.

I smile. "I don't like it."

Their jaws drop, and Uriah faints.

"I LOVE IT!" I scream. I eat the rest of the cake. They all smile. Slow music comes on. Boys come up to me and ask me to dance.

I politely reject them using the sentence, "Sorry, I don't dance." I have to say it so many times, I feel like a broken record.

I sit by the table, while couples around me slow dance to the gentle music. "Hey Tris," I look up, and Uriah looks at his feet, nervous. "I was wondering if, never mind." He starts to walk away, but I grab his arm. "Yes, I would love to dance with you." He smiles. Even though I like Four, or I think I do, I can't turn down my best friend.

We walk onto the dance floor, and he puts his arms on my waist and I put my arms on his neck.

"I can't dance." I mumble.

He smiles. "Don't worry, just follow my lead." The whole dance, we received looks of jealousy. Zeke, Will, and Christina cheer.

Four looks jealous.

_Does he have feelings for me?_

A small spark of hope erupts in my heart. Sooner or later, the song is over, and Zeke stands up on a table.

"IF I DON'T CALL YOUR NAME GET OUT OF HERE, THE INITIATES ARE AN EXCEPTION; FOUR, ERIC, LAUREN," He continues on with other names I don't recognize.

Once the last unwanted person leaves, Zeke slams the door closed. I am in the room with Peter, Al, Drew, Molly, Christina, Will, Four, Eric, Zeke, Uriah, Edward, Myra, Lauren, Her boyfriend Bryce, some Dauntless born who Uriah introduced me to named Marlene, Lynn, and Lynn's older sister Shauna. Uriah told me that most of the other Dauntless born initiates can't come.

We all seem to be sitting in some dis-formed circle.

"All right, who's up for some Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke claps and sits down next to Shauna and Four.

A wave of 'sure' and 'yeah' go around, but Uriah being Uriah yells, "HELL YEA!" I roll my eyes and pull his arm down, making him sit down again.

"RULES! If you don't want to do the dare or say the truth, you must take off one article of clothing." We all nod.

_I am nervous. If they see my scars, what will they think of me? And I'm not comfortable with stripping in front of 5 boys who like me. I'm stuck doing every dare._

"All right, I'll go first. TRISSY!" Zeke yells in my face.

"WHAT!" I yell in his face, equally loud.

I get glares occasionally from Shauna. She and Zeke would make a cute couple, same with Uriah and Marlene-who also glares at me.

"C or D?!"

"Well, I don't want the D," I say, earning some snickers, laughs, and a blushing Zeke. "So Dauntless."

Zeke smirks. "Dare you to play seven minutes with my little retarded brother!" I see Four slightly tense. I sigh, knowing I'd have to eventually. I stand up, earning a glare from Marlene.

Uriah and I head to the closet.

Inside, Uriah kisses me hard, and I am pushed against the wall. The kiss is slow and gentle, but I don't feel the same spark I did with Four-of course, we only had our hands brush for a second or two, not our lips-this only lasts for a second. Uriah gasps. I look at him.

"Oh my god Tris…I'm so sorry! I forgot about it!" I nod. I told them about my fear of intimacy earlier.

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything." I smirk. "Let's make then think we ARE doing something." I say, seductively.

I swear, under the dim light, I saw some red creeping up his face.

"Sure." He says. I repeatedly hit the wall, making a thumping noise. I hear the others faintly giggling.

"OH URIAH!" I moan. We look at each other and try to hold in our laughter.

We hear Zeke yelling, "MY BRO'S GETTING IT TO-NIGHT!" We both blush. He must still be drunk. I continue moaning and hitting the wall.

Uriah moans, "TRIS!" and thumps the wall.

I can't hold in the laughter. He can't either.

The closet door opens to reveal a mischievous Zeke who loses his smirk once he sees Uriah and me on the floor, cracking up with neat hair, and normal flat clothes.

Uriah and I make our way back to the group, still laughing. I look at their reactions.

Four looks jealous, which means he does like me. I grin.

Marlene is jealous.

Shauna, Will, Christina, Eric, Lauren, and Bryce are grinning mischievously.

Peter, Al, and Drew are also jealous.

Edward is too busy smacking lip with Myra to care. Molly doesn't look like she cares, along with Lynn.

We sit back down. Eric is the first to speak.

"Wow, you two move fast. You ain't a virgin anymore, Stiff?" He sneers.

I blush along with Uriah. We look at each other, along with Zeke, and we all start cracking up.

The others look confused.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"We were faking. We didn't even kiss. You guys believed it!" I say, lying about the kiss part, and start cracking up again, falling on my back. Marlene and Four visually relax.

"Alright. CHRISSY! C OR D!" I yell.

"DAUNTLESS! I LEFT CANDOR!" She yells equally as loud.

I smirk. "Play 'Are You Nervous Yet' with smart boy over here." I overheard some Dauntless boys in school explaining the rules to one another.

Christina looks confused. "What's that?"

I gasp. "And I thought _I_ was the Stiff." I say, earning a glare from Chris. "Will has to keep making you uncomfortable until you admit you're nervous." They both blush, and head to the closet.

-o0o-

Ten to fifteen minutes later, they both come out with messy hair and folded clothes. "Four."

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Comes from Uriah's mouth, earning himself a glare from Four and I.

"What's your real n-" Christina doesn't even get to finish. Four takes off his shirt, I can't help but stare at his abs.

"Peter. Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

Four smiles. "Go to the pit, egg the first five people you see. You can pick one person to go with you."

Peter gets up, and Uriah excitedly hands him five eggs.

"Come on Tris." I flinch. I look at Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Christina. They do not like they are comfortable with that at all.

"Well?" Peter raises an eyebrow. I sigh, and get up. We walk to the pit, and I stay at least seven feet away from him at all times.

The first five people Peter sees is Max-the Dauntless leader I recognize from the choosing ceremony-and four other people talking with him. Three of them-including Max-bare the special Dauntless pin showing Leadership, the other two bare an Ambassador pin.

_This is going to be good_. I smirk at Peter, who seems hesitant, and glares at me.

He walks up to them, and eggs them. Max punches Peter. Time for me to start laughing.

-o0o-

Peter manages to escape the fight with the Dauntless leaders before knocking unconscious. A crowd had formed of the fight between three Dauntless leaders and two Dauntless Ambassadors against some retarded initiate.

The whole time, I was on the floor, laughing so hard I cried.

Peter gets up and limps/runs back to the apartment.

It seems sadistic, but I laugh at his pathetic attempt of running. I get up and follow him back to Zeke's.

When we walk into the room, we are greeted with shocked looks and my friends hold in laughs when they set sight on Peter. I can't control my laughter, and I fall backwards on the floor.

"What happened? I heard some crazy initiate got in a fight with my co-leaders." Eric says. I laugh harder.

"Peter goes up to Max, two other leaders, and two ambassadors, eggs them, then Max punches him, then all the leaders started beating him up," I stop for laughter, and everyone else joins in, Peter giving me a glare, "And a crowd forms, Peter manages to escape before being knocked unconscious, and there I am, laughing on my butt the whole time."

Everyone bursts out into laughter. Moments later, a red-faced Peter yells, "SHUT UP!"

"Al, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"Play 'Seven minutes in heaven' with the Stiff."

Well.

Shit.

I am not really a friend of Al, heck, I doubt we even exchanged more than a hundred words, but a friend of Peter's is an enemy of mine.

I look at Chris, Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Four.

No matter what, I'd have to do this, unless Al has a heart. He smirks, and grabs my arm, pulling me toward the closet.

Nope.

He doesn't.

I give one last look at my friends, and see their emotions ranging from sad and caring to being furious.

Al closes the door.

"We don't have to do anything." I say, but I get cut off when he presses his lips on mine, hard and forceful.

I manage to escape his grip, and I knock him unconscious.

The door creaks open, and there stands an angry Zeke and Uriah.

"Tris!" Uriah hugs me. "What'd he do?!"

"He tried to kiss me hard and forceful so I knocked him unconscious."

Zeke hauls Al out of the closet and places him next to Peter, Drew, and Molly. We walk out.

"Take Al to the infirmary." Zeke orders. Peter, Molly, and Drew glare at me before dragging him out of the room. Edward, Myra, Eric, Lauren, and Bryce are gone. "Where'd everyone go?"

"I don't know. Something about being late." Christina shrugs. I shrug.

"So… Who's going next?" Four asks. "

ME!" Zeke screams. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Zeke grows a smirk that I am not sure I like.

"Play 'Seven minutes in heaven with whoever this bottle lands on." Four nods. The bottle spins around and around before landing on...

Me.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN FOURTRIS! MWAHAHAHAHA *Slaps self* okay, since i'm now back to normal**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**The goal is 3 more follows/favorites and 5 more reviews!**

**~TrissyPoo**

**P.S. FOR THOSE WHO PMED ME ABOUT AN OC, I AM SORRY BUT THEY WILL APPEAR NEAR CHAPTER 13 OR 14, IT DEPENDS**

**P.P.S. I WILL UPDATE NEXT TIME ON TUESDAY, I AM GETTING BRACES**


	11. Chapter XI Hangover

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**CINCO DE MAYO! LA CURACHA LA CURACHA! LALALALALA!**

* * *

**Chapter XI. _Hang_over**

**Tris**

Four somehow slightly reddens and tenses up and I blush too.

Uriah glares at him. He gets up, lending his hand out for me to grab. We walk over to the closet.

This is normal right? Playing seven minutes in heaven with your instructor?

"We don't have to do anything." I say.

He nods, and looks at the floor.

I avoid his gaze.

"So...How's life?" I say, trying to break the silence. He chuckles.

"So far...okay, I guess."

For the rest of the time, it's a really awkward silence.

The door opens, and Zeke looks sad that it looks like we didn't do anything.

We walk back, and Uriah relaxes once he sees me without messed up hair and make-out lips, for an example, look at Will and Christina making out right now.

"AHEM!" I clear my throat.

They pull away and blush. "Who's up for Never Have I Ever?"

"HELL YEAH!" Uriah yells. Zeke gets a large bottle of tequila and eight shot glasses. "The rules are simple, if you did that thing, you take a sip. Whoever takes the most shots loses. We go in a clockwise order, around the circle." We nod.

Zeke goes first, "Never have I ever…sang a song."

Everyone but me takes a drink. They look at me in shock. "Abnegation." Is what I say. They nod in understanding. I'm next.

"Never have I ever…" I pause, trying to think of something to say. "Gotten drunk."

Everyone takes a shot, and they all exchange a look that says, 'let's get Tris drunk'.

_Great. I just HAD to say that. _

Christina says, "Never have I ever played 'Seven minutes in heaven' three times in one game." I am the only who takes a shot.

"Never have I ever gone against faction rules." Will says. I hesitantly take a shot. I don't feel so good.

-o0o-

This continues on until I end up drinking the whole bottle of tequila. I hiccup.

"I don't" I hiccup. "Feel so" I hiccup again. "Good."

I hear laughs.

"Let's call it a night. Since Tris is overly drunk and will have a massive hangover, she will be written out of fights." A handsome boy with dark blue enchanting eyes says.

"You're hot. Same with you." I say, pointing at another hot boy with tanned skin and kind, caring dark brown eyes. They both blush.

"Bye guys!" A girl who looks just like Christina says.

_Where is she anyways? Where'd everyone go?!_

I feel myself be carried to a bed. "Night Tris."

_Who's Tris?_ I black out.

-o0o-

The next morning, I wake up with searing pain in my head. I moan. What happened last night?

"Morning Tris." Christina says, stifling a laugh.

"What happened?" I moan.

"You got drunk and Four and I brought you back to the dorms."

"Oh."

I hold my head as the world swirls around.

"Let's go, we have fights." She says.

I look down to find myself dressed in a black training outfit.

"Where'd my dress go?" I ask.

"I kind of had to change you, its fine, I've already seen your scars," She blushes.

I blush too. "Well thankfully, you're a girl. Let's go."

We walk to the training room-well I try my best to walk in my slight drunkenly state-to meet up with the other initiates in the training room.

I gulp.

We stand in a line in front of Four and Eric, who is writing something on the board.

I meet Four's gaze, and he looks away after a bit. I'm guessing tension's still aside from the awkwardness last night.

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." Four says, and Eric turns away and steps from the board, letting us see the fight pairings written neatly in chalk on the chalkboard.

**Edward/Myra**

**Drew/Peter**

**Will/Al**

**Christina/Molly**

**Tris/**

A sigh I didn't know that I held in releases. I bet Eric purposely matched up Edward and Myra, Edward will probably spare his own girlfriend, but as Will told us that he has been taking fighting lessons back in Erudite for eight years, I highly doubt he will risk his ranking.

Why am I not fighting today?

"Because you are in a hangover Tris!" Christina hurriedly whispers from my right.

Oops. Looks like I didn't keep my thoughts to myself. I put a hand up to my forehead, the pounding increasing.

"This isn't good," She says, nudging me and catching my short-drunk attention span. "I'm up against the Tank."

"The Tank?" I search for Christina's name, through my slight blurry vision, landing next to Molly.

"Yeah. Peter's slightly more feminine-looking minion." My fists somehow clench.

Even drunk, I will never forget what Peter did to me.

And a friend of Peter's will always be an enemy of mine.

She really does look like him.

"Those four," Christina points at Peter (UGH) and his minions, Al, Drew, and Molly. "Have been inseparable since they have crawled out of the womb, practically. I hate them." I scoff.

"Got that right. I hate them even more than you can imagine." My fists unclench, which I now notice have changed in an array of colors from red to white to purple.

-o0o-

I look back to Will and Al fighting. Edward and Peter won their fights, whom I scowl at. I see Al punch Will hard in the jaw. I wince slightly.

I was hoping Will would kick Al's butt.

Christina and I've been gossiping about Peter and his minions and him and Molly catch us staring at them, and I nudge Christina and we share the same mischievous glance in our eyes.

We turn to them and wave, flashing obvious fake smiles.

"I like to think I'm helping them by hating them. I'm reminding them that they aren't God's gift to humankind," I loudly whisper. I wish they weren't even part of humankind, especially Peter.

Christina laughs.

We look back to see Al and Will just circling each other. Even if Al is part of Peter's hostile group, he is quite peaceful. I think he'd survive better in Amity.

He probably only transferred to Dauntless because of his 'friends'.

Eric sighs sarcastically and checks his watch. He begins to circle them.

"Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!" He voice drips with sarcasm.

"But..." Al looks up nervously, meeting Eric's evil gaze. "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to fight." Eric says, clearly annoyed.

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede." Four interrupts.

"According to the _old_ rules. In the _new_ rules, no one concedes." He and Four have a glare-off. I could easily win a fight-depending on who it is-but if it's someone I hate,

Prepare to die.

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." I'm looking at two kinds of Dauntless; the honorable, and the ruthless.

And I already hate the ruthless.

"A brave man never surrenders."

They glare at one another for a few seconds. Four is the one to look away, which is smart, as he is a lower position than Eric and could easily become Factionless.

Al shakes his head. "This is ridiculous. What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!" Well, I see where Al gets his cockiness from.

"Oh you think it's going to be that easy? Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke." I look at Will.

"WOO! GO WILL!" Christina and I cheer. It takes guts to stand up to someone bigger than you. I wish I had been able to that day...

-o0o-

After a long fight, Four ended up helping Will to the infirmary. Al smirks and walks back to Peter and Molly, who smirk and high-five him.

I scowl.

"Christina and Molly."

They step up to the blood-stained mat.

"Begin!"

When they get into their fighting stances, that's when I notice how fair their pairing is. They are both tall, but Molly is much more broad than slender Christina.

Molly pummels her, and it takes all my will not to demolish Molly right now.

My fingernails dig into my palms, and I feel blood racing and I look at my palm to see several thin holes with blood gushing out. I shrug off the pain.

Christina is kicked onto the floor. "Stop!" She wheezes. "Stop."

"Stop? Get up." Eric snarls, pulling up Christina by the arm so rough, I bet her shoulder could've been dislocated.

He sighs and pulls her away. "Follow!" We all follow. I look back to see Peter, Molly, and Al smirking and snickering.

I growl and try my best to calm down.

And not put them in the infirmary.

He drops Christina into the chasm, and she grabs onto the bar.

"Hang here. Five minutes, give up and become Factionless, or die."

I gulp, and anger purses through me, the pounding in my head suddenly disappearing.

"I'll do it." Everyone's gaze turns to me and I mentally facepalm.

My mouth sometimes...

But I can't chicken out.

I WILL NOT BE A PANSYCAKE!

God, Uriah is rubbing off on me WAY too much.

"You can't take her place. But you can hang over the chasm with her." Eric offers, sadistically smiling. I have the sudden urge to flip him off.

"Sure." I shrug likes it's no big deal. Edward and Al gape, while Molly and Peter are smirking.

I climb carefully over the railing and hang next to Christina who looks at me wide-eyed.

"Tris! What the hell are you doing!"

"You know, just_ hanging_ around." I smirk.

She laughs. "How could you make a joke at a time like this?" Her voice starts to become strained.

"But still, you didn't have to do this!" She complains.

"Christina, I am your best friend. I have to."

And, because I sort of had to because I couldn't chicken out.

What feels like eternity, but only is a matter of minutes, how many I am not sure of, passes by.

I hear a giant 'WOOSH' and I feel freezing cold water coming from the waterfall in the side of the chasm pound hard on my back. Christina lets out a blood-curling scream.

I wince, taking in a sharp breath. Our clothes are soaking wet, and the water pounds on our hands, loosening our grip.

"One minute!" I hear Eric's voice yell.

The water comes on with much more force then it did before.

The pounding was much worse than the pounding sensation that occurred in my head earlier.

The white water rushes all over us, and Christina next to me hangs by one hand.

"CHRIS!" I gasp.

The water pounds onto her white knuckles and her grip falls from the metal bar.

"TRIS!" She screams.

"CHRISTINA!" I feel tears prickling at me eyes-which has not happened for so long.

Suddenly my body lurches downward and I feel weight pulling on my leg and I look down and see Christina latching onto my legs with a death grip, hanging on for dear life.

I hear multiple gasps.

"HANG ON!" I shout.

Her weight pulls me down by the second. I readjust my grip tightly onto the metal bar.

The water pounds onto me, and I hang by one hand. More gasps and cries.

Cries? Edward is the only one up there last time I checked that doesn't absolutely hate me.

"TIME!" I hear Eric's voice scream.

I somehow regain my grip with both hands and push up onto the bar with all my strength, Christina's grip on my legs getting tighter, and grab onto Edward's hand. More arms attach and I look up to see a teary-eyed Uriah and Marlene, while Lynn is fuming and glaring at Eric.

They pull us up onto the ground. I clutch the rocky pit floor. It takes all my will to push onto my muscles to stand up, but if fails and Uriah helps me up while Lynn and Marlene help up Christina. They engulf us in a hug, and Christina grips onto me, sobbing.

My whole body is achy and my skin is prune-tight wrinkly from the water beating onto me.

I look around to see that two initiates hanging off the chasm has attracted the Dauntless born initiates, who are worried, and Lauren, who frowns.

Christina's sobs somehow manage me to escape one free tear.

I comfort her, whispering reassuring thoughts into her ear.

"It's okay, we're here now, shh..." She sobs harder.

I see Peter and Molly grinning and snickering. Al has a somewhat forced smile, but still joins in. I glare at all of them with my best death glare. Peter scoffs and I flip him off with my right hand over Christina's shoulder. Laughter erupts.

He glares at me and I smirk.

"Training dismissed. Fights again tomorrow! You have the rest of the day off, same with you Dauntless born!" Eric says.

* * *

**OMG I NEARLY CRIED WRITING THAT! Tris doing that JUST for her best friend! FRIENDSHIP FOREVAHHHHH. P.S. The whole time Four was at the infirmary with the other initiates that lost their fights, just to clarify.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	12. Chapter XII The Dauntless Within Me

**Hey guys should I switch POVS from time to time? idk. I probably will not since Tris here is MY MAIN!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Im thinking of writing a few new stories.**

**SHOULD THIS BECOME A NO-WAR OR JUST END WHEN DIVERGENT (AFTER TRIS KISSES FOUR) ENDS?REVIEW UR ANSWER!**

***REVISED 7/1/14***

* * *

**Chapter XII. The Dauntless Within Me**

**TRIS**

After the chasm 'incident', Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn immediately dragged Christina and I to the infirmary. I tried to refuse, but seeing Christina in her frail condition, they continued on with their original plan. Well, Uriah is pretty much the only one who cares, I mean, Marlene cares too but is still jealous that Uriah has eyes for me, and Lynn only tagged along because Marlene is her best friend, but she still has caring and anger towards Eric in her somewhat icy heart.

They sit in the chairs inside the room, while a still scarred Christina and I sit on the examination bench. I hold Christina while she frowns and refrains from crying. My poor friend must've been scarred for life. But I have gone through MUCH worse.

"Christina, it's okay." I say.

She sniffs, and escapes my comforting hug. "Okay? OKAY?! Tris, you didn't have to do that! Now you are more beat up than you would've been in a fight against someone!"

"Please, Trissy would beat them in a fight!" Uriah interjects. I glare at him to shut up, and he shrinks back into his seat while Marlene and Lynn smirk.

"Christina, I had to. If I didn't, you could've died!"

"But I pulled you down! YOU could've died Tris!" Christina exclaims, shaking my shoulders lightly, trying not to damage our already bruised and battered bodies from hanging from a metallic bar with water pounding on us.

"And I could never forgive myself if you died Tris! Yo-" I cut off her thoughtful ranting by covering her mouth and putting my hands on her shoulders, which she does to my own.

"Christina, I would rather die with you than seeing you die." I guess Abnegation traits will always stick with me.

And Dauntless.

And Erudite.

Ugh, being Divergent does not help right now.

Tears water up in her eyes. "Really?" She says, her voice cracking.

I nod. "Of course Christina. You are my best friend and I can't live without you." And it's true. We hug.

"AWWWWWWW!" Marlene and Uriah squeal. Lynn just smiles.

The door opens and I break away from the hug, our attention turned towards the doctor in a black lab coat, holding a clipboard.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Brown," he says approaching us. His eyes have not left me for the entire duration of his appearance in the room.

He looks down at his clipboard and frowns. "So you two hung from the chasm, huh?"

We all frown, Christina still on the brim of tears.

I nod, clenching my raw fists.

"Here, I will give you guys a few pain pills and bandage your arms."

I gulp. He grabs a roll of sterile bandages, applies some sort of medicine to Christina's arms, and rolls the bandage around her arms completely from her shoulder to her wrist.

When he comes to me I shake my head, and he looks at me skeptically. "I can do it. Just give me it." I say, holding my hand out while mouthing to a confused Christina, 'scars'. She looks down with fury and nods, probably recalling my story.

I'd be fine with it if only Christina, Uriah, and I were in the room, but Marlene and Lynn do not know about them.

I grab the cream and bandage and walk into the small bathroom connected to the room. I close the door-locking it, of course-and take off my shirt.

I examine the multi-colored bruises and scars over my arms and torso. One particularly painful purple bruise lies next to my black bra strap, on my shoulder.

I read the medicine cream bottle which reads-PAIN RELIVER, CAN BE USED FOR SCARS-and it lights up my day.

I cover both arms and some scars on my chest with the cream, and bandage my arms. I put my soaked long-sleeve shirt back on and walk back to the room where Christina, the doctor who keeps staring at me-which creeps the hell out of me-Marlene, and Lynn are.

I hand the extra bandages and cream back to the doctor. "Thanks." I say, and he nods.

"All right, you girls should be good. Just keep fighting in initiation, okay?" We nod. We walk out of the room and into the Pit.

"So...What do you guys want to do?" Lynn asks.

We all shrug. "Let's go back to the dorms Christina," I say, referring to our soaked clothing.

"Can we come?" Uriah asks hopefully.

"Why not?"

As we walk back to the Transfer dormitory, we pass a group of boys who wolf-whistle. I glare at them and they smirk. One of them-who has black hair and light blue eyes-walks up to me and stands close to me.

Too close.

"Hey girl. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

I brace myself for the cheesy pick-up line and I think of a comeback.

Back in Abnegation, I couldn't remark to the flirtatious boys' pick-up lines.

But now since I'm Dauntless, I'm free.

I smile innocently. "Did it hurt?"

He tilts his head and smiles seductively-which does not work. "Did what hurt?"

"Did it hurt when your mom dropped you on your head as a baby?"

We all-minus the boy-burst out laughing.

"Feisty, nice Dauntless material." He says grinning.

I smile. "Thanks."

He winks and walks back to his jealous/happy/cracking up friends.

"OMG! HAHAHAHA!" Christina yells, laughing. I'm glad that she snapped out of her scarred chasm state.

We continue walking back to the dorm, and when we arrive, we find a bruised Will inside.

"Hey Christina, Tris, Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn!" Once he lays sight on Christina and I, his jaw drops open.

"What happened?!"

"We hung off the chasm for five minutes and Christina nearly died but held onto my leg."

He hugs us.

"I hope you guys are okay!" We nod, and I escape from his embrace while he is still attached to Christina.

"So I was thinking we'd all get some tattoos and piercings or anything?" Uriah adds in.

"Yeah!" We all shout. We walk to the tattoo parlor through the Pit-luckily without any boys bugging me-and I see a familiar dark skinned woman with an eagle tattoo on her neck.

"Hey Tori!" I shout.

She looks up from her desk and smiles.

"Hey Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Be-" I interrupt her. "It's Tris. And this is Will," Who waves, "And Christina." Who smiles.

"You guys here for tattoos?" We nod.

"Any piercings, Bud will take care of 'em." She says, waving at a tattooed man with piercings in the corner that seems to be designated for piercings.

I look at the glass tablets covering the wall that each have a tattoo design on them and find one that appeals to my liking.

Three ravens. I grab the tablet and walk to Tori. I look to my right to see Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, and Will sitting in separate chairs already being tattooed.

"Can I have this one?" She nods and smiles.

I sit on the chair and she sits on the stool next to me.

"Where would you like it?"

"On my collarbone, flying downwards toward my heart." I say with a smile.

She nods and begins to tattoo my collarbone.

The pain isn't much, and it subsides quickly. "All done." She says, after a few minutes.

She hands me a mirror and I look at it to see three beautiful plain-black ravens flying towards my heart.

One for Caleb, in Erudite. I wonder how he is now.

One for my mother, who supported me on me choosing Dauntless.

And one for my father, who may or may not think of me as a traitor but still loves me.

I smile and stand up. "Thanks Tori!" I hug her.

Hugging's for the Amity, but it was just so beautiful.

She smiles. "Any piercings for you?"

I contemplate it on in my head.

"Sure."

"BUD!" Tori screams.

"YES?!"

"A CUSTOMER FOR YOU!"

I walk up to him in the corner of the room and sit in the chair.

"So where you want the piercings?" He asks, cleaning a needle. I notice his features from here. He looks mid-40s, tattoos covering his arms and multiple piercings. I look at Christina who sits with the Dauntless flames on her arm, and she nods at me. I smile and nod back.

"Double piercings on my ears please," I say. I've heard that bellybutton piercings hurt, and I do not want any piercings that will make me look like Eric.

-o0o-

I wake up the next morning. After we all got tattoos, and I was the only one who got piercings-I got black obsidian studs-and we paid, and surprisingly Lauren is one of the tattoo artists there and she gave us a discount for, I say and quote, 'Being brave for hanging off the chasm. That is some Dauntless material right there!'

Christina stands over me, dressed in black shorts and tank top. "GET UP!" She screams in my ear.

"IM AWAKE!" I scream, moving the thin scratchy bed sheets aside and getting onto my achy feet. I slept in my outfit for training so I'm all set. (Christina and I already removed our bandages) I can now wear a tank top, because the scars HE left me are basically invisible with the cream from the doctor yesterday.

Thank you Erudite.

Even if Jeanine Matthews is quite evil.

But still, now I don't have to wear long sleeves.

And since I didn't have any sleeveless shirts, Christina let me borrow one of hers.

The others are just leaving the dormitory, and we catch up with Will. We all run into the training room, where the others are looking at today's pairs. I shove Peter aside who smirks. I search for my name.

**Christina/Al**

**Edward/Drew**

**Will/Molly**

**Tris/Peter**

**Myra/**

I'm fighting Peter. The flashback of what he did to me pops in my head. My blood boils, my fists clench and I smirk. I look at Four. He seems worried yet glad that someone could show up Peter.

Oh, and I _will._

Christina and Will look happy with the pairings, which I just notice that they are fighting Peter's minions.

Wow, it's like our group is having a brawl, and I hope we will definitely win. I exchange a look with them, and we all nod, mentally agreeing to kick their ass.

**WILL **

I'm against Molly. I recall what Peter did to Tris, my blood races and I fume. No one should ever do that to a girl like that. Even if I like Christina-wait, did I just admit that?-Tris is still my best friend, and without her, who knows if Christina would even be alive. We need to demolish them.

By beating them out of the rankings, and making them Factionless, they will be ruined!

But the probability of that is very high considering we have Tris, but Christina and I aren't as strong, so it'd be around 67.49539-

WILL! STOP WITH THE ERUDITE! YOU ARE FREAKIN' DAUNTLESS!

I hate being smart.

That's why we have the nickname Nose, as in 'Knows'.

Huh, that's actually quite smart for Dauntless to come up with, the thought was probably created in the right part of the brai-

WILL!

UGH!

This is why Christina may or may not like me.

You know what, just shut up.

Curse you Erudites who did a test on me that may have made me mental.

**CHRISTINA **

I'm against Drew. He seems weaker than Molly. They're all minions of Peter. Oh my God, I hated Peter even back in Candor-when he picked fights and tattled and people believed him because he was an 'honest Candor who can't lie'-but after discovering what he did to Tris, my best friend, my savior-

HE WILL DIE.

He picked fights with people in other factions but people believed him because 'he couldn't lie.'

But NOOOOOO.

Literally, the only time he coaxed a laugh out of me was when he sung 'These Hips Don't Lie' by that Shakira chick centuries ago for Candor or Dauntless.

I hope Tris can kick his ass.

I know that she will.

I mean, she's Tris!

**TRIS**

Fight by fight goes by, Christina, Will, and Edward become victorious. I'm glad my friends beat Peter's posse's butt.

"Tris and Peter!" Eric calls out.

I walk to the blood-stained mat, forming fists with my knuckles and pounding them together. Peter looks genuinely frightened for a moment, then masks it with his cold sneer.

We take fighting stance, with our hands held up to protect our face and ribs and circle each other.

This is what I hoped for back at the train, back at Choosing Day.

And now I have the opportunity.

Should I strike first?

The Dauntless voice in my head says: 'KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!'

The Erudite voice in my head says: 'Act vulnerable, then strike! You have to hit him in a 93.142563483724232491038 angle to strike the hardest point in his cruel body! MWAHAHAHA!'

The Abnegation voice in my head says: 'Let him strike first. If I were you, which I sort of am, I'd surrender.'

UGH! STUPID DIVERGENT BRAIN! SHUT UP!

I'd never do the Abnegation idea, not in a million years.

I plan on the Dauntless idea. Not yet, but I wish that Four pulled the trigger the day he held him at gunpoint.

I follow with the Erudite idea.

I pinch my hand, hard enough to bring tears to the brim of my eyes.

_Act vulnerable._

"You okay there, Stiff? You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." It's working.

He's way to arrogant for his own good.

"Come on Stiff. Just one little tear. Maybe some begging." He lowers his defense.

I weakly kick him, and he pulls me to the ground, and I get back rapidly on my feet. I glance at Christina who looks shocked and mouths, 'What are you doing?!'

I wink, and refrain from smirking.

"Stop playing with her. I don't have all day." Eric sighs.

"Oh please. You'd LOVE to play with her, wouldn't you Eric. I had a _fun_ time with her once too." Peter smirks at Eric's slightly flushed face.

I break at that. With Peter's smirking face, I nearly burst into tears, but anger overtakes me.

I see nothing but red. I lunge forward, punching his nose and he cries out in pain. I kick, punch, anything, anywhere.

I knee him in the groin and he lets out a groan and falls onto the floor, and I kick and kick.

That bitch.

Cut me.

Attacked me.

Nearly _RAPED_ me.

TOUCHED ME.

I continue kicking at the bloody mass-Peter-until I am pulled away by a strong force grabbing onto my arms, somehow creating a spark. I turn around and look at a shocked Four with a crazed look for revenge in my eye.

However, in my defense Christina and Will are cheering for me.

"GO TRIS! WOOOO!"

I shake out of Four's grip and walk over to them. I see Eric smirking and Four circles my name on the board and brings Peter to the infirmary.

"Fights are over! You are dismissed!" Eric yells.

"You did awesome!" Christina exclaims.

I smirk, happy of finally getting revenge on him. "Thanks."

"And, we put all of Peter's minions in the infirmary!" Will adds in.

"I hope they all wake up _Stiff." _I say, quoting the Abnegation slang used by the Dauntless.

We all laugh.

"I know that Dauntless slang for Abnegation is Stiff, what's the other factions'?" Will asks.

I shake my head jokingly. "Ah Will, Erudite in you all curious for knowledge, aren't ya?" Then again, the Erudite in me earlier was quite crazy.

We laugh.

"I've heard from Uriah that Dauntless is Pansycake," Christina says and I cut her off, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "No shit," We laugh again.

"Amity is Hippie, and Erudite is Nose."

"What's Candor's?" Will asks with a curious look in his eye.

Uriah suddenly passes by and throws his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Trissy, Willy, Chrissy!" We all say hey.

"Oh and to answer your question," He says turning to Will, "Jerks."

Christina's mouth goes agape and I crack up. "DOUCHE!" She slaps Uriah, and I laugh harder.

"OWW!" He exclaims holding his cheek in his hand. "IT'S TRUE!"

"It kind of is," I agree.

Christina harrumphs and pouts. "Bitch..." She mumbles.

We laugh again.

"Come on, we got a dinner to eat."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**

**REVIEW: NO-WAR OR JUST END STORY WHEN FOUR AND TRIS KISS AT RANKING?**

**~TrissyPoo**


	13. Chapter XIII He's Not My Boyfriend

**Happy Mother's Day! Please check out my two new stories, 'Over the Years' and 'Truths and Lies' I would love if you left a follow, favorite, and /or a review!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**P.S. I REWROTE THE SCENE BETWEEN PETER AND TRIS IN ABNEGATION! TRIS WAS R-A-P-E-D BY HIM NOW. BECAUSE THIS WILL BE A NO-WAR AND I HAVE PLANS!**

* * *

**Chapter XIII. He's Not My Boyfriend**

**TRIS**

The next day, we awake to Eric's loud, stern voice piercing through the dormitory.

"Initiates! Meet me by the train tracks in five minutes!" I groan, matching the chorus of groans coming from my fellow initiates, and sit up.

"Why?" I blurt out.

He glares at me. "Why do you think?"

I roll my eyes and scowl. "That's why I asked," I snap. "Gee, I thought you were smarter than that dumbass." I say under my breath, but Christina bursts out laughing.

Eric rolls his eyes and walks out of the dormitory.

After Christina, Will, and I get ready in four minutes, we run to meet up with the other initiates at the train tracks and stand behind Four and Eric, who have their backs turned against us.

I hear a horn, and I break into a sprint, I jump onto the train and I help up Christina, who helps up Will. I can tell he's still sore from fights yesterday.

We ride in the car with all the other initiates, Eric, and Four. When I see Peter and his group limping, I have to refrain a laugh.

It doesn't succeed.

"What are you laughing about Stiff?" Peter snaps.

I smirk and nudge Will and Christina. "Oh nothing. Except, I'm just proud of our handiwork."

"BURN!" Christina yells, and the car booms in laughter. Edward fist-bumps me. He did help with the problem, he whooped Molly's ugly butt.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" Four snaps.

It's amazing how fast the car can be engulfed with silence.

No one dares to say a word.

But Christina being her normal Candor self blurts something out.

"What do you think is out there? I mean, beyond the fence?"

I shrug. "A bunch of farms, I guess."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, but I mean...past the farms. What are we guarding the city from?"

"Monsters!" I tease and make hand motions. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

-o0o-

I zone out until the train wheels screech and the whole train car stops with a jolt forward. We hop off the train car, but before I can get off the train, Peter tries to shove me, but I turn around at the last second and trip him, resulting with him falling off the train face-first.

Christina, Will, Edward, and I burst out laughing. Myra is way too caring for everyone, even people as bad as Peter. I would never be.

"Follow me." Four beckons us forward. We do as told, and he stops at the gate with Eric.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here. Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but-" He is cut off by Will.

"Patrols for what purpose?" His voice drips with curiosity.

"I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them." Eric adds in.

"_As_ I was saying," Four continues. "For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" Peter asks.

"I was first." He replies, looking at him levelly in the eye. Eric looks down and scowls slightly at the ground.

It really isn't hard to believe. Just looking at Four, you could tell how much he belongs in Dauntless.

"And you chose to do _this_? Why didn't you become a leader?"

His job isn't that bad. I'd love to scare the shit out of some initiates.

"I didn't want to." His voice goes flat.

We are led to the next gate. Four talks to the woman guarding that gate, and they talk for a bit.

I see an Amity truck to our left and I notice a familiar looking boy hop off of the truck.

"Beatrice?" I turn around.

"Robert?" Once I see him, I'm surprised how handsome he actually is. That beauty had to be hidden in Abnegation, just like mine.

His kind hazel eyes and curly blond hair stand out with his grey shirt and blue jeans. If Abnegation is being threated with articles from the Erudite, it's Caleb's, Robert's, and my fault. Susan didn't transfer.

He embraces me in a hug, the traditional Amity greeting. I hug back.

"Beatrice? What happened?!" He asks, referring to the large bruises on my arms from fights and from hanging from the chasm.

"Just Dauntless initiation."

"How are you?" I ask.

He smiles. "Just great! Amity initiation is so much fun!"

"So Beatrice, how are you?"

"Beatrice?" I hear a nasally voice say. I turn around to be face to face-well, face to dog-with Molly.

"Is that your real name, Stiff?"

"What did you think Tris was short for?" I snap.

"Oh, I don't know...weakling?" She touches her bruised chin, courtesy of Edward.

"Oh wait, that doesn't start with Tris. My mistake."

"There's no need to antagonize her," Robert says softly. "I'm Robert, and you are?"

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is," she snaps. "Why don't you get back in your truck? We're not supposed to fraternize with other faction members."

"Why don't you get away from us?" I snap.

"Right. Wouldn't want to get between you and your boyfriend," She says and walks away smirking. I blush.

Robert gives me a sad look. "They don't seem like nice people."

"Some of them aren't." I clench my fists that I want to put into their faces.

"You could go home, you know. I'm sure Abnegation would make an exception for you."

My blood boils. "What makes you think I want to go home?" I belong in Dauntless.

And Erudite.

And Abnegation.

You know what, Divergent brain, shut up.

"You think I can't handle this or something?"

He shakes his head. "It's not that. It's not that you can't, it's that you shouldn't have to. You should be happy."

"This is what I chose. This is it." I say. I look over his shoulder to see that the Dauntless guards have just finished up examining the Amity truck.

"Besides, Robert. The goal of my life isn't just...to be happy."

"Wouldn't it be easier if it was, though?" he says.

Not if I'm Divergent.

Before I can answer, I feel a pair of lips on mine and my eyes widen in shock. The soft lips pull back and Robert looks at the ground, blushing. I blush and avoid eye contact.

"I-I had to do that. Just once." **(AN: GALE! HG MOMENT THERE FANGIRLIES! P.S. REMEMBER THAT ROBERT USED TO LIKE TRIS)**

I nod, and he hops back into the truck, next to an Amity girl playing a banjo, and the truck drives away.

I stand there, shocked. It could've been inferred that he liked me, but I never knew it was true.

If I had stayed in Abnegation, we probably would've been married, and Susan and Caleb would've married too.

The Dauntless guards close the gate and lock it behind them. The lock is on the outside. I frown.

Why would they lock the gate from the outside and not in the inside?

It almost seems like they don't want to keep something out.

They want to keep us in.

I push the thought out of my head.

I look up and see Four standing in front of me.

"I am worried you have a knack for making unwise decisions," he says with venom in his voice.

Is he jealous?

He probably thinks Robert is my boyfriend after he kissed me.

I cross my arms.

"It was a two-minute conversation."

"And a kiss."

Yeah, he's jealous.

"I don't think a smaller time frame makes it any less unwise," he continues with eyebrows furrowed. He touches the corner of my bruised eye with his gentle fingertips.

My head jerks back but his fingers remain, the spark erupting.

He tilts his head and sighs. "You know, I don't think that during your fight against Peter wasn't just fighting. It was personal." I gulp.

"What do you mean? Lots of things could be personal for me. Like when I had to hang from the chasm and you weren't there, could that have been personal?" I snap.

He sighs. "It wasn't something I wanted to watch."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

He clears his throat. "Looks like the next train is here. Time to go, Tris."

He walks away leaving me stunned.

Just a little bit less than when Robert kissed me.

I catch up with Christina who pulls me up onto the car and helps up Will. Eric closes the car door and we ride back home, mildly talking.

"So, Tris, I saw you kiss that Amity boy. Ooooooo!" Christina says grinning, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I see Four in the corner of my eye frown.

I overhear Peter and his gang talking about Robert.

Molly must've told them about Robert being my 'boyfriend', and it didn't help that he kissed me.

"No. He's a neighbor from Abnegation. And he kissed me. AND WE ARE NOT DATING." I say loudly, so everyone else who believed the rumor hears.

Christina frowns. "But he was H-O-T HOT!"

I smirk. "Hotter than Will?" He blushes and Christina blushes.

I stick out my tongue at her, and she does the same.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." Will says separating us.

"Will, calm down, are you on your man-period or something?" I say playfully and Christina bursts out laughing.

"Not funny." He says.

I crack up.

* * *

**I'm sorry of how short it is! I'll make it up by writing a 3000 word for Wednesday since i have to update 5 stories at a time!**

**Please check out my other stories, follow, favorite, and review!**

**IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A NO-WAR REVIEW IT!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	14. Chapter XIV Ferris Wheel

**Thank you all so much for the support! BTW I UPDATED CHAPTER ONE**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**TRIS' FRIENDS ONLY KNOW ABOUT THE CUTS PETER GAVE TO TRIS, BUT NOT ABOUT HIM RAPING HER. THAT WILL B REVEALED IN A FEW CHAPTERS DURING A GAME OF NEVER HAVE I EVER ;) (AFTER INITIATION HAS ENDED)**

**THIS WILL BE A NO-WAR**

**REREAD CHAPTER ONE I UPDATED IT**

* * *

**Chapter XIV. Ferris Wheels**

**TRIS **

The doors slam open and lights flicker on and off repeatedly, the other initiates groaning in complaints. "Wake up transfers! You are to meet us at the train tracks in five!" Eric's voice pierces through the dormitory.

I sit up to see Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and the other Dauntless born flashing their flashlights in my fellow initiates' faces.

Ugh, just shine it on Peter and his group, God.

A light flickers on my face and I squint, seeing Uriah's smirking face with flashlight in hand, aiming at me. I glare at him and he just smiles innocently.

They all run out of the room, leaving us transfers to get ready for whatever the hell we're doing.

-o0o-

We run to meet up with the Dauntless born, Four, and Eric. They stand alongside the train tracks with Zeke and a few of his friends. I run up to Zeke and he embraces me in a hug. "Hey Trissy,"

I release and glare at him. "Don't call me that,"

I turn back and see several boys scowling, and their eyes move from Zeke and I.

I walk back over to Christina. "Grab a gun." announces Eric.

I grab the nearest gun.

I hold it cautiously. The other initiates follow. Four, Eric, the Dauntless born, and the other members seem to already have their equipment.

"Time estimate?" Eric asks Four, their backs turned against us.

"Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?" Four seems pretty annoyed.

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" Eric playfully shoves him in the shoulder with his last comment.

We wait in silence until the train pulls up behind Four. He pulls his hand out for me to grab. He pulls me up, and I feel a jolt of electricity.

Once I am on the train, I instantly let go and don't look at him. I hear him sigh faintly. I stand next to Christina and Will, Al across from us. The train doors close, and once everyone's inside, Four opens his mouth to talk, facing us with Eric.

"These guns are not real, but if shot, you will be paralyzed and feel the pain of a real bullet, however it will only last a minute."

A bullet?

"We'll be divided into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second will get off and do the same."

The car curves into a turn, and I grab the door for balance, Four doing the same.

"This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" Drew shouts.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone from not Dauntless would ask." Four raises an eyebrow and glances at Eric to his right. "You get to win, of course."

Eric cuts in. "Four and I will be your team captains. Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?" Four nods. I am pretty happy; being high ranked, I am _bound_ to be in the first few picked.

I just want to be with Christina, Uriah, and Zeke, and not Eric.

"You go first." says Four quietly.

Eric shrugs. "Edward."

Four leans against the door frame and sighs, eyes scanning us. "I want the Stiff."

I blush. Eric's smirk falters. He mumbles something that sounds like; "I was going to choose her." I shiver.

"Peter." Eric says.

"Christina."

"Molly."

"Will." Four bites his thumbnail. I realize his strategy; _he's picking the faster initiates. _Leaving the bulkier, stronger ones to Eric_._

"Al."

"Last one left is Myra, so she's with me." Eric sounds annoyed at this, but Edward looks pleased. I can't help but smile.

After Eric and Four choose the remaining Dauntless-born and members, we have our teams picked out.

My wish was answered-Uriah, Zeke, and Christina are on my team, same with Will, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Your team can get off second." Eric says.

"Don't do me any favors," Four replies with a smile. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off."

He bites down on his lip piercings. I resist the urge to shiver. "Take your scrawny team and get off first then."

We stand and go to Four, and follow him out of the train. I feel large hands on my back, and Molly shoves me. I luckily catch my balance and barrel roll out of the train, landing on my feet. I stand and turn around.

She looks pissed, and I glare at her. We begin walking in some kind of formation.

"When your team won, where did you put the flag?" says a slutty Dauntless born, Aurely, talking to Four.

She bats her eyebrows at a terrible flirtatious act, and the way Four is reacting, makes me laugh. I look at Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Will, who seem to also notice this, and we stifle a laugh together.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise." We seem to be walking in the direction of a…Ferris wheel?

I'm fine with heights, I mean, I prefer not to be one-hundred feet up in the air, but it isn't one of my greatest terrors.

"Come on, Four," Aurely whines and throws him a flirtatious smile. She rubs her hand on Four's biceps.

I can't be jealous because of how pathetic this is, wait did I just say I was_ jealous_?

I start to snicker with Christina, who walks next to me, at her pathetic flirting act. Four brushes her hand off and I can't help but feel happy. I smile.

"Navy Pier." We turn to the voice; Uriah. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousel."

Zeke scowls. "I'm right here bro, feelin' the love." Laughs erupt.

"Let's go there, then." We follow Four who breaks out into a sprint, making us run as well. We walk across a bridge and arrive at an old rusty carousel next to a Ferris wheel.

I look at the Ferris Wheel, which towers over us.

You know that feeling you get when you just want to climb something _really_ tall?

I'm getting it now.

My adrenaline rushes.

Four sits on one of the horses and looks up. I zone out while Will grabs the flag from him and everyone starts arguing. This is getting annoying. I look at Four, Zeke, Christina, and Uriah. We all share the same look of annoyance.

I just run up to Will and steal the flag, and run away before he can start protesting.

I run in the direction of the Ferris Wheel, and stop at the foot of the tall ladder. I secure my gun strap over my shoulder to keep it from falling.

"Tris," On the ladder, I look over my shoulder to see Four standing there with his gun placed similarly to mine.

"I came to find out what you are doing." He says calmly.

"I'm seeking higher ground. I can't take the arguing." I say playfully. He cracks a smile.

"I'm coming."

"I'll be fine, I've done this before."

"Undoubtedly."

Was there sarcasm there?

I can't tell, not with his poker-face attitude.

He climbs after me. I start to slow down and my breath picks up when we descend higher and higher.

"So tell me, what do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing." He asks.

"Teamwork." I reply, trying to keep my voice steady.

He laughs.

"Maybe not." I say quietly. "Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority."

I struggle to hold on as the wind sways my body around lightly.

"It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be." His breath speeds slightly while he speaks.

I suddenly realize how close I am to Four. I feel safer, calmer with him here, as if we _aren't _climbing a hundred foot Ferris wheel.

My hand almost misses the next rung, and I notice that he is distracting me too.

"Now tell me, what do you think learning strategy has to do with…bravery?"

I take in another nervous breath. "It prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it," I continue forward when I hear heavy breaths panting.

And they aren't mine.

"Are you all right?" I say, looking down at a panic-stricken Four with a concerned look painted on my face.

He gulps. "Are you human, Tris? Being up this high…It doesn't scare you at all?"

I look over my shoulder at the ground confidently, my fellow teammates looking like ants by the carousel.

My gaze sets on Four's uneasy facial expression.

"You're afraid of heights. How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?" I ask.

"I ignore it, pretend it doesn't exist." he replies.

He stares at me. And I stare back.

"What?" I notice his voice has gone eerily quiet, because of the lack of oxygen.

"Nothing. We're not high enough." I say.

"For God's sake, Stiff."

"You don't have to follow me."

"Yes I do." I sigh slightly and concede.

I climb onto the ledge and put my hand out for him to grab, and help him onto the ledge. He backs away as far as he can from the ledge crouching, while I sit with my legs hanging over the ledge.

"See that?" I is point at a faint, distinctive green light on a balcony.

I notice how close we are. His face is so close to mine, that if he'd lean any further, his nose would be in my hair. I calmly breathe.

"Yeah." I smile.

"It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. At the top of that building, on the balcony. There's bound to be several people guarding inside." He says and looks at me for a second, then remembers what we're doing.

"Okay. Um," He clears his throat. "Start climbing down. I'll follow you." We climb down slowly in silence.

I suddenly feel the absence of a metal rod beneath my feet and I hang by one hand.

"FOUR!" I scream. He looks up bewildered.

"Hang on!" He starts climbing.

Down.

Isn't he supposed to do the opposite?!

I hang by two hands now, regaining my tight grip on the bar.

It isn't hard, I'm used to holding my body weight for long periods of time in midair, especially after the chasm incident.

I close my eyes, controlling my breathing. Suddenly lights flicker around me, and the Ferris Wheel starts moving. I roll before getting crushed by a cart and onto the grassy field.

Four runs to me, helping me up.

"Are you okay?!" I nod. I immediately blush when I notice that we're holding hands. I let go and he blushes.

"You could have told me that the Ferris wheel still worked. We wouldn't have had to climb it in the first place." I say.

He shrugs.

"Well I couldn't just let you hang there. Come on, we got a game to win." He points out.

He wraps his arm around mine and we walk towards Christina and three others. I notice the absence of Will and two other teammates.

"Where'd the others go?" I ask.

A Dauntless member looks behind us, in the direction of the Ferris wheel, and her eyes widen.

"Did you guys turn on the wheel? What the hell are you thinking?! You might as well have just shouted 'Here we are! Come and get us!'" She shakes her head. "If I lose again this year, the shame will be unbearable. Three years in a row?!"

"The wheel doesn't matter. We know where they are." says Four. My breathing has gone back to normal.

"_We_?" Christina looks from me to Four.

"What do we do now?" Another Dauntless member asks.

Will and the others come back joining our huddle.

Four looks to me, everyone else's gaze turning to me. I gulp.

Then have a sudden burst of confidence.

"Six of us charge. Knowing Eric, he'll have more offense than defense. The rest of us flank toward the building and we steal the flag."

They nod.

"Sounds good," the Dauntless born girl says, clapping her hands. "Let's get this night over with, shall we?"

Marlene, Zeke, Christina, Uriah, and I flank around while Tobias charges the front with the other Dauntless born and Will.

Christina and I run behind Eric and his team, who seem unaware of us. I look up and the flag is at the top of another building. I run inside with Christina watching my back. We run up the stairs and I shoot Peter-I flip him off when he falls to the ground, holding his chest in pain-while Christina shoots Molly.

We run out to the balcony, and I raise the bright green, illuminating flag. Christina and I hold it together. We look at each other and smile. We reach over the balcony, showing our team that we are victorious.

"VICTORY BITCHES!" I scream, trying to rub it into Peter's ugly ass face.

It works.

Eric and his team are scowling.

We run down the stairs and are greeted with our team cheering and clapping me on the back. Christina and I hold the flag high, earning louder whoops.

Four comes up to me.

"Well done." I smile. He smiles back.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! THIS WILL BE UPDATED ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK, SINCE I HAVE 3 OTHER STORIES TO CONTIONOUSLY UPDATE!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	15. Chapter XV Two Kinds of Knives I

**Hello Divergenters! **

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 3 follows/favs, 5 reviews, will still update though**

**the next chapter is very long and you will love it, it is a continuation of this chapter**

**Just to clarify Al is NOT Tris' friend**

* * *

**Chapter XVI. Two Kinds of Knives**

**TRIS**

We jump onto the train and Eric closes the door. Unlike the train ride on the way here, the whole car is filled of chatter.

Eric's team is scowling, while we are loud and gleefully talking.

Peter and his trio keep throwing dirty looks at us. I'm worried if he tries something. I may have not been able to protect myself that day, but I easily beat him during fights. My fists clench and I focus my gaze at the train floor.

-o0o-

We continue talking about random things, including Dauntless cake, which is amazing, until the train stops. "Initiates, training tomorrow morning again in the training room. Don't be late." We nod and hop off the train. "We should celebrate!" Will says.

"Yeah! How?" Christina asks.

I shrug. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's eat Dauntless cake for dinner in celebration!" They smile.

We walk to the dining hall and eat Dauntless cake while chatting. "THIS. IS. HEAVENLY." I exclaim. Will and Christina laugh.

After our celebration, Will and Christina head back to the dormitory. "You coming?" I shake my head. "Going to walk around the Pit."

They nod. Christina is about to open her mouth but I interrupt her. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." She pouts. I stick my tongue out at her and walk away.

I stroll through the Pit, sadly catching most boys' eyes. Two come up to me and they fight over who will talk to me first. I laugh.

They stop for a moment and stand back straight, towering a few inches over me. They're both quite handsome.

UGH! WHY DOES EVERY BOY IN FREAKING DAUNTLESS HAVE TO BE SO HOT?!

The one with light yet tanned skin, dark brown hair, and crystal light blue eyes, speaks. "Hey, I'm Nash. And this is Josh." He points at the boy to his left with a tad lighter skin, blond hair, and grey-blue eyes similar to mine. "What's your name sweetie?"

**(AN: YES, I KNOW BUT I LOVE MAGCON BOYS AND VINES) **

I blush. By now, I would've asked them to leave me alone, but man, they are kinda hot! Not as hot as Uriah and Four, but...

TRIS! UGH!

I snap out of my daze when tanned fingers snap in front of my face. I turn to see the amused face of my first friend in Dauntless.

"Hey Trissy," he says.

"Hey Uri!" I say, while giving him a hug. When we release I see Josh and Nash, along with any other boy, once again glaring.

"I gotta borrow her for a bit, bye Nash, Josh," says Uriah with a nod politely, but underneath his amused expression I see jealousy.

I wave at Josh and Nash before running to catch up with Uriah.

"Thanks for the save there," I say.

He smirks. "No problem."

"How do you know them?"

"They're a few friends of Zeke."

"Oh." I say.

We walk around Dauntless and talk for a bit, until he blurts out suddenly, "Tris, I like you."

A feeling inside of me deflates. I can't say no, but he's basically my brother, and I don't return the feelings anymore.

I sigh. "Uriah-" He cuts me off.

"That's the thing Tris. I've seen you look at Four," he says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I blush.

"And?" I ask.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." Oh no.

"Uriah...Look I'm sorry but I kinda think of you as my brother-" His laughter cuts me off.

"What?" I say while raising an eyebrow.

"Tris, I came to you to ask for advice."

"Who do you like?"

"Um..." he says with a blush while nervously scratching the back of his neck. "IkindalikeMarlene." He says in a big rush.

I smirk. "Dude, she totally returns the feelings. I can't even count how many times she's glared at me when we were hanging out." I reassure him.

He breaks out into a huge smile. "Really?!" I nod.

He embraces me and squeezes me tightly. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I pat his back with a smile and he finally releases me.

I hold a hand up to my throat jokingly. "AIR!" I wheeze out. He laughs. I feel a burning sensation of eyes on me.

More fiery than the other boys' stares around me.

Much more fiery.

Uriah gives me a peck on the cheek and I glare at him. He just laughs and says, "I'm going to do that to annoy you now Trissy,"

I scowl, making him laugh harder.

Uriah and I say our goodbyes and when I turn to walk back to the dormitory, I see Zeke watching us with a smirk and he winks at me. I roll my eyes and smile at him.

But that's not all.

Along his side, stand an unhappy Josh, Nash, and...

Four.

**FOUR**

Zeke, Nash, and Josh, who are also from my initiation year, and I walk around the Pit. Zeke has been trying to hook me up with random girls when we go out for double dates.

It normally just ends with him and his date making out while I sit awkwardly with my 'date' that I somehow offended.

The intensity of gazes is intense.

Super intense.

We lean against the wall and I follow most of the boys' gazes in the Pit to see...

Uriah.

And Tris.

Laughing together.

A feeling at the bottom of my stomach brews.

Tris nods, and says something. We're too far away to hear their conversation, but we can still see them.

Uriah smiles and hugs her tightly. Again, that feeling returns immensely this time and the fiery gazes of most boys in the Pit fuel.

Uriah kisses Tris on the cheek and my fists clench.

"Wow, looks like Uriah scored big-time! If I didn't like someone, I would've taken Tris from him!" says Zeke happily.

Zeke told us about his crush on Lynn's older sister, Shauna, who I helped train back in the initiation days.

I scowl slightly, less than Nash's and Josh's large scowls. I saw them talking to Tris earlier before Uriah saved her.

Tris turns around and walks in our direction-probably to the dormitory-and Zeke winks at her. She rolls her eyes playfully and smiles that enchanting, beautiful smile of hers.

What is wrong with me?

The fearless Four should never fall in love.

He's too broken to be loved anyway.

**TRIS**

I walk back into the initiate dorms to find everyone asleep. I tip-toe into the shower and let it wash away my stress. I change into my training outfit for tomorrow and sleep.

-o0o-

I wake up. I didn't have a dream or a nightmare last night, probably because I was so tired from Capture the Flag.

"Christina! Will! Get up off your ass!" At this, the whole dorm stirs.

"What?" Will mumbles. I look at my watch. I am the only one ready for training, while the others have just woken up. "

Training's in fifteen minutes!"

I feel like an alarm clock. I wait for Christina and Will, who get ready in ten minutes, so we stop by the dining hall and grab a chocolate chip muffin. In Abnegation, I never had eaten chocolate.

We run to the training room after finishing our muffins. I look at my watch, two minutes early. I sigh.

We line up. I notice new targets have been posted and each station has three knives.

Knife throwing.

I smirk.

My favorite.

Eric straightens his posture. "Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one. You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives and pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." We all stand there, and look at him. I shrug and nearly laugh at me fellow initiates' horrified faces. I take a step forward and grab a few knives, weighing them in my hands. I drop them back on the table and grab two throwing knives from my satchel and my lucky throwing knife with the Dauntless symbol on it.

The day I first stole it from Uriah.

My conversation with him yesterday brings a smirk to my face.

"Now!" He shouts, and the others scramble to collect their weapons. I look at Four. The knife feels dangerous in my palm, just like with the gun.

But the rush of danger spreads throughout my veins, the adrenaline rushing.

I watch as he takes stance and throws two knives, hitting the center of the target, ending up millimeters from each other.

"Line up." Eric yells. I stand in front of a target. I look around see the other initiates throwing and missing the target. I tune out Eric's pacing and yelling from behind me. I tune out the sound of knives clattering to the floor.

I take stance and hold my arm up in the air, preparing to release the knife, when I see it.

I see not a plain old target. I see a small, damaged but beautiful blond crying while being harassed by an evil, dark brown haired boy with malicious green eyes.

Anger fumes in me, and the target reappears. But this time, it changes again. Not to the scene of my rape.

Not to any of my family.

But to my attacker.

Peter.

My blood burns in my veins and I instantly release the knife.

It strikes bead center.

Where I imagined Peter's heart to be.

By now, I no longer hear the sound of knives falling onto the floor. I look up to see the other initiates are staring at me. By now, I have tears held up in my eyes. I refrain from crying. Eric and Tobias are surprised.

"What?!" I growl.

At this, the other initiates turn back to their targets. I look at my feet.

_Why am I crying? Is it because I was scared? _

_No. it was because he did that to me._

My grip on the knife grows so tight, my knuckles turn purple.

_This is revenge. Peter._

I throw the knives, and they end up millimeters from one another, next to the first knife. I go retrieve the knives, not caring if I get hit with an airborne knife.

I seem to intimidate the other initiates, because they stop throwing for me. I look at Christina, and we smile and hold back a laugh. I grab my knives and continue throwing.

-o0o-

An hour later, Al is the only one who hasn't hit the target. Edward, Peter, Will, and I can make continuous Bullseyes. However, Eric is getting into Christina.

Christina can't throw as well anymore because she has mascara smudged in her eye, disrupting her eyesight.

"How slow are you initiate?!" I watch as Eric yells at her to go get his knife, which is on the floor. Christina retorts.

"Everyone stop!" Eric shouts. "Clear out of the ring…all except you." Eric hisses at Christina.

Hasn't he done enough to my best friend? Anger rushes through me.

"Stand in front of the target. Hey Four, give me a hand here, huh?" He calls out. Four sighs and scratches his eyebrow with the knife he's holding, and walks over there.

"You're going to stand there as he throws these knives until you learn not to flinch," Eric says, stepping back.

Oh no.

Christina holds back tears to not ruin her already smudged makeup and my fists clench.

Four holds the knife back, prepared to throw it. That's it. I can't take it.

"Stop it." I step forward. "Anyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice." I glare at Eric.

He smirks and picks at his nails. "Then it should be easy for you…if you're willing to take her place?" He says casually. My heart drops to my feet.

I look at Four.

He won't hit me, I know it, and I can't back down. I step through the crowd of initiates and I move in front of the target.

"If you flinch, Christina takes your place. Understand?" Four says quietly. I nod. He sighs and throws the knife. I don't flinch.

"You about done Stiff?" He asks me.

"No." I reply coldly. I glare at him.

He throws the next knife. It lands inches above my head. I do not flinch.

"Come on, Stiff, let someone else stand there and take it," He replies in the same cold, slow, voice.

"Shut up, Four!" I yell. I cross my arms.

He throws the knife. I feel blood trickling down the side of my neck. I feel my ear. He nicked it. It doesn't seem hurt at all. I smirk.

Eric smirks.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for the day." Eric says. I file out with Christina and Will.

I tense as Eric squeezes my shoulder, making me cringe.

"I should keep my eye on you." He whispers in my ear, I shudder, I don't want him near me, or even looking at me. He is cruel, like Peter.

Four and I are left alone in the room. "Is your ear okay?" He comes up to me and looks majorly concerned.

"Yeah. Doesn't feel like anything." He nods.

He looks down then says,

"You should get to lunch. Your friends should be waiting for you." I nod, and leave the room, my posture sagging.

What's up with me?

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**GOAL: 3 follow/fav, 5 reviews.**

**~TrissyPoo**


	16. Chapter XVI Two Kinds of Knives II

**Hey Divergenters! Please follow, review, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**I'm sorry if my stories are going slow but I want to be able to let the foundation of the story be stronger, and not rushed.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI. Two Kinds of Knives II**

**TRIS**

After talking with Four, I decide to catch up with Christina and Will at the dining hall for lunch.

As I run into the dining hall, my ears are met with the piercing volume of the Dauntless.

As usual, screaming.

I smile and I grab a piece of Dauntless cake, not without the usual flirtatious wink of the boys at the surrounding tables.

I roll my eyes with a hint of annoyance on my face.

I walk to our usual table and sit next to Christina and across Will.

"What took you so long? And is your ear okay? Tris, I'm so sorry! Only if I didn't wear mascara then you would never had to experience that! TRIS IM SO SORRY!" wails Christina, who strangles me in a hug.

I pat her back and push her back with a laugh. "I'm fine, Christina. It didn't hurt at all."

Behind Christina's apologetic demeanor, I can see a hint of annoyance. Oh.

Probably because I made her look like a coward. But I couldn't just stand there watching!

When she avoids my gaze, I say, "Christina, I'm sorry for making you look like a coward. But I couldn't just let Eric do that to you! He's already done enough!"

She meets my gaze and a smile spreads across her face. "I'm sorry for acting this way. And true, Eric's done enough to us!"

Will scoffs. "He's a douche."

We laugh at that.

They look at my plate, which differs from their plates of sandwiches. "Again? Dude, you've had Dauntless cake like, every meal,"

I shrug. "I'm Dauntless."

"True," Christina reasons against Will.

We talk about random things, enjoying our time together, when Will suddenly blurts out, "Never trust an atom."

Christina and I look at him with a confused expression. "What? Why?"

"Because THEY MAKE UP EVERYTHING!" Will says. I facepalm.

"Really...Just...Really, Will?"

"What? It's Erudite humor!"

"Never say it again..." says Christina.

We all laugh.

I look at my watch. "We still got thirty minutes until fights. Want to rest back at the dormitory?" I offer.

"Sure!" We walk back to the dormitory.

Christina and Will fall asleep, so I take the chance of privacy to take a shower. I admire my ravens standing out against my collarbone.

I wrap my towel around my body and realize that I brought no clothing. "Christina!" I yell. I hear no answer. I peek around the corner to see both Christina and Will still snoring, and the face I have nightmares of walks in with his padres.

Peter.

Great.

I walk over to my bed and pull out a black tank top and pants. I look up to see Peter smirking.

"Well Stiff, you definitely have a nice body." I stand up slowly, and tighten the towel around my body.

I glare at Peter.

"I don't know Peter, how about we take a look?" says Molly.

Words to insult them get caught in my throat, and are forced down to my stomach instead of out of my mouth when I gulp.

I look at Al, who looks innocent and frowns. He doesn't seem as cruel as the others.

They all surround me.

Except for Al.

Peter glares at him and mouths something.

Al responds wide-eyed, and steps forward hesitantly.

They pull my towel and I run into the girl's bathroom in the hallway across from the dormitory. I can hear their cackling.

Peter's sneer, Molly's ugly laugh, and Drew's cackles of humor. I hear no sound from Al's kind mouth. My fists clench.

I crouch down to the floor against the wall with tears pricking at my eyes.

It wasn't the first time I've been violated by Peter.

I change into my clothes and look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

The painful memory that always seem to haunt me stabs through my mind like a knife.

I'm just so happy that he wasn't sadistic enough to not use protection.

There's a reason why my heart holds so much hatred against Peter. My vision turns red.

Before I know it, my right fist collides with the bathroom wall and the drywall breaks as my fist is pushed inside of the wall.

I stare at the hole in the drywall wide-eyed, I knew I was strong but not _this_ strong.

A Dauntless woman looks at me wide-eyed. "You okay?"

I nod tersely. "Just dandy."

Before she can reply, I storm out of the bathroom and into the dormitory, where Christina and Will are awake and the douchebags are gone.

Good.

The room is rid of their sadistic pansycakeness.

God, I'm turning into Uriah.

Christina smiles at me, but it instantly drops when she sees my bleeding fist and my slightly tear-streaked face.

"OMG! WHAT HAPPENED?!" She frantically asks, holding my fist in her hand gently.

"Peter." Is all I say, before my fists clench in anger. Christina and Will nod in understanding, fuming with me.

-o0o-

Peter and his group glare at us as we walk into the training room. I look at the pairings.

**Peter/Edward**

**Christina/Al**

**Drew/Myra**

**Tris/Molly**

**Will/**

I smile. I'm fighting Molly. As the fights go along, I smirk when Edward easily gives Peter a nice, black eye in addition to my damage done to him. I fist-bump Edward as he walks back to our line and Peter is dragged to the infirmary by poor Four.

Christina knocks out Al, and Drew easily beats Myra. Then it's my fight,

"Tris and Molly," announces Eric.

I step up to the bloody mat, cracking my knuckles for effect. It works, because Molly seems absolutely terrified for a second, then matches my fighting stance.

"Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek, Stiff?" I growl.

I feel anger rise in my throat. He will never violate me like that, never again.

Molly takes the first punch, but I easily dodge and kick her back. She falls down to the floor with a heavy thud. I punch her in the throat and kick her side, her stomach; anywhere.

That's what you get BITCH!

I see nothing but red, hear nothing but the animal-like cries of pain emerging from her throat.

I continue hitting, kicking, and I feel arms restrain me from kicking her again.

"You won. Stop." Four mutters in my ear. I look at Molly, who's a mass of blood on the mar.

I could've killed her.

I take a glance at Christina and Will, who are cheering and whooping in my defense, "GO TRIS! GO TRIS!"

I breathe deeply and wipe the sweat off of my forehead, some of Molly's blood dripping onto my arm.

If my fist wasn't bloody before, it certainly is now.

"I think you should leave. Take a walk." I nod to Four's words.

"I'm fine," I mumble, and walking out of the room, still hearing the fading cheers of my friends.

Unluckily, on the way out, Eric stops me at the door with a proud sneer on his cruel face. "Good job, Tris."

I gulp and nod. "Thank you."

If Eric thinks I did something right, then I definitely did something wrong.

-o0o-

"Attention!" The next morning, we are woken by Eric's loud voice. "I want to give you some advice about today."

Visiting day. I highly doubt any of my family will visit me. Not after seeing my father's disappointed face.

"If by some miracle your families do come to visit you,"

I hope.

"Which I doubt, it is best not to seem too attached. That will make it easier for you and easier for them. We also take the phrase 'Faction before Blood' very seriously here."

"Attachment to your family suggests that you aren't entirely pleased with your faction, which would be shameful."

Pretty sure you're shameful enough with Peter here, who is you're favorite anyway Eric.

"Understand?"

We nod.

-o0o-

After Christina forced me in a dress, Will, Christina, and I walk through the pit full of people ranging from different colors that look nervous, like they are about to be stabbed.

Well, you never know with the Dauntless.

The colors in the pit vary from black, white, and blue. No gray so far.

I watch as Christina and Will go off to their parents, who happily hug their child.

Even Peter's parents came, who look nothing like their evil son.

If only they knew...

But when I look closer, I see one familiar woman standing out in the crowd with grey.

I run up to her and hug her tight.

"Beatrice," she whispers. She runs her hand over my hair.

Don't cry Tris, I tell myself.

She draws back from the hug and smiles. "Well, look at you, you've filled out."

Not really, I've just hid my body in baggy Abnegation clothes.

"Tell me how you are."

The Abnegation in me blurts out, "You first."

"Today is a special occasion," she says. "I came to see you, so let's talk mostly about you. It is my gift to you."

My selfless mother.

She should not be giving me gifts, not after I left her and my father. We walk towards the railing that overlooks the chasm.

My heart drops when I notice a figure missing. "Just one question," I feel my pulse in my throat. "Where's Dad? Is he visiting Caleb?"

She frowns. "Ah. Your father had to be at work."

I look down. "You can tell me if he didn't want to come." For once, I want a person's inner Candor to come out.

Her gentle, loving eyes travel over my face. "Your father has been selfish lately. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you, I promise."

I stare at her, stunned. My father.

Selfish?

More shocking than the fact that she had called him that.

I can't tell if she has anger behind her smiling face, but the fact that she called her own husband selfish, then she must be angry.

"What about Caleb?" I say. "Will you visit him later?"

"I wish I could," she says with a sigh, "but the Erudite have prohibited Abnegation visitors from entering their compound. If I tried, I would be removed from the premises."

Wow...If the Erudite weren't absolute jerks before, then now they are true jerk material.

"What?" I demand. "That's terrible. Why would they do that?"

"Tensions between our factions are higher than ever," she answers. "I wish it wasn't that way, but there is little I can do about it."

I think of Caleb, grey standing against blue, ally betraying grey and joining the enemy. Part of me is still angry with him for keeping so many secrets from me, but then again:

What _haven't_ I kept from him?

"That's terrible," I repeat. I look toward the chasm.

Standing alone at the railing is Four. Though he's not an initiate anymore, even Dauntless take this day to celebrate with family members, like Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn are doing.

Either his family doesn't like to come together, or he wasn't a Dauntless born.

Which faction could he have come from?

"There's one of my instructors." I lean closer to her and say, "He's kind of intimidating."

"He's _handsome_," she says.

I find myself nodding without thinking, making my mother laugh.

Just before I can suggest that we go somewhere else, he looks over his shoulder.

His dark blue enchanting eyes widen at the sight of my mother.

I facepalm and inwardly groan.

This is _so_ damn embarrassing.

"Hello. My name is Natalie," she says. "I'm Beatrice's mother." She shakes hands with him, something I have never seen-my mother shaking hands with someone.

However, the gesture seems unnatural for the both of them. No, Four is certainly not a Dauntless born.

"Four," he says. "It's nice to meet you."

"Four," my smiling mother repeats. It's like she's _trying_ to embarrass me in front of my crush.

Did I just admit that?

"Is that a nickname?"

"Yes." he doesn't push the topic further. What _is_ his real name?

"Your daughter is doing very well here. I've been overseeing her training."

"That's good to hear," she says. "I know a few things about Dauntless initiation, and I was worried about her."

Worried? I was training for it, but of course, she doesn't know.

Four looks at me, looking at me up and down, not in a dirty way that most boys do, but in a analyzing way. Four could've been Erudite.

Never mind.

"You shouldn't worry." he says.

I just hope that the heat rushing to my cheeks isn't noticeable.

What did _that_ mean?

"You look familiar for some reason," my mother says.

"I can't imagine why." he replies, his voice suddenly cold. "I don't make a habit of associating with the Abnegation,"

Yep, he's probably Erudite, but I can't imagine his beautiful blue orbs having to look at test results and science experiments for fifteen years.

My mother laughs. "Few people do, these days. I don't take it personally."

He seems to relax a little. "Well, I'll leave you to your little reunion."

My mother and I watch him leave. The loud thumping that was ringing throughout my body suddenly lowers.

My heartbeat.

"Is he always like that?" she asks.

"Worse."

"Have you made friends?"

"A few," I say while looking over my shoulder at Will, Christina, and their families.

Two Candor parents come up to us that look like Al.

"Have you seen my son, Albert?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen him. Maybe you should look for him up there?" I suggest, pointing at the glass ceiling above us.

"Oh my," Al's mother says. "Are you all crazy?"

I smile. I may have found that offensive, being so close with the Dauntless, but having Christina as a friend has gotten me used to Candor smart-mouths.

"Insane, no. Dauntless, yes. If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

Normally, I wouldn't do this for any of Peter's friends, but I can tell he's being forced to be mean to me. Like yesterday and during Candor or Dauntless, I saw Peter mouth to him.

I introduce my mother to Will and Christina's families, me nearly punching Cara, Will's older sister, for insulting Abnegation. We met Christina, her mother, and her younger sister without any insults.

My mother leads me through the halls, towards the dining hall. We stop at one of the hidden hallways that I haven't been in yet.

"Mom, how do you know where you're going?"

She stops next to a locked door and stands on her tip-toes, looking at the base of a blue lamp hanging from the ceiling. A few seconds later she nods and turns to me again.

"I said no questions about me. And I meant it. How are you really doing, Beatrice? How have the fights been? How are you ranked?"

"Ranked?" I say. "You know that I have been fighting? You know that I'm ranked?"

She interrogates me and I answer back for a bit, until the question I have been dreading from anyone pops up.

"Beatrice. What were your aptitude test results?"

I gulp, my heart rate speeding and Tori's warning pulsing in my head.

But I know that I can trust my own mother.

"They were inconclusive." I say softly.

"I thought as much." She sighs. "Many Abnegation raised are inconclusive. You have to be very careful during the next stage of initiation, Beatrice. Stay in the middle of the pack, no matter what you do. Don't draw attention to yourself. Do you understand?"

Oops. Too late for that.

I ask, "What's going on? Is it just because I'm a-"

She cuts me off with a shush. "Don't say that word." She hisses. "Ever."

Tori was right.

Divergence is a very dangerous thing.

"Why?" I ask.

"I can't say." she says while shaking her head.

She turns to me, jaw set.

"There's something I want you to do," she says. "Whenever you can visit your brother, tell him to research the simulation serum. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Not unless you explain some of this to me, Mom!" I cross my arms. "You want me to hang out at the Erudite compound for a day, you had better give me a reason!"

She sighs. "I can't. I'm sorry." She kisses my cheek and says, "I think I should leave. It will make you look better if you and I don't seem attached to each other."

"I don't care how I look to them," I say.

"You should. I suspect they are already monitoring you.

She walks away, leaving me too stunned to follow. At the last step she turns around and smiles.

"Have a piece of Dauntless cake for me, all right? It's delicious. I love you, you know."

She smiles a strange, twisted smile and then she's gone.

I stand alone in the blue light, when I work all the information through my head.

She has been to the compound before.

She remembered this hallway.

She knows about Dauntless cake.

She knows about the initiation process.

It all makes sense.

My mother was a Dauntless born.

* * *

**I'm sorry, short! Important scene next chapter!**

**Al and Tris start to become friends, but that's not the kinda important thing!**

**Please follow, review, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	17. Chapter XVII Two Kinds of Knives III

**Hey Divergenters! Thank so all so much for supporting me and my stories!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**IMPORTANT: Tris and Al become friends**

**VERY IMPORTANT AN BELOW, MUST READ**

* * *

**Chapter XVII. Two Kinds of Knives III**

**TRIS**

After visiting day hours have ended, its lunch. I sit with Christina, Uriah, and Will at our regular table in the dining hall, with Al still nowhere to be found.

It's not like I care, but...

I feel like Peter is blackmailing him.

It seems so obvious, that he is being forced to seem to want me and do things to me.

"Hey guys, have you seen Al?" I ask with a mouth full of hamburger; my favorite after Dauntless cake.

They shrug at look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. Why? I thought we were hating anyone who is a friend of Peter's," Christina asks.

"Yeah, after what-" Uriah stops talking when he sees that I look down at my food, which is slightly becoming blurred and my fists clench, because he brought up _that_ topic.

"Tris, I'm sorry...I forgot!" he immediately apologizes, running around the table to hug me. I feel a burning intensity of eyes on me and ignore it. I pull back from the hug and say with a smile, "It's okay."

He smiles and stands by me. "I'm going to...um...go, over there," he says, gesturing to his crush who is glaring at me and sitting with Lynn and the other Dauntless-borns a few tables away.

I wink at him, and he winks back with a smirk. The glares are even more intense, but decrease once Uriah walks to Marlene.

"What was that about?" Christina asks with a smirk. I just shake my head.

"Secret."

"Are you d-"

"NO! Uriah and I are NOT DATING," I say loud enough to calm down the glares of boys who like me and Marlene.

"Oh."

I finish my burger and decide to go back to the dormitory to rest before rankings; we still have an hour. "I'm heading back to the dorms to rest, if you wander around, try to find Al." I say, not without being questioned by my friends.

"Still, why?" asks Will.

I sigh. "He doesn't seem that cruel, like Peter. I feel like he's being blackmailed too," I answer, and leave with that last word.

I walk inside the dormitory, expecting it to be empty, but I find Al on his bed. His eyes are red and puffy; he looks like he's been crying. "There you are!" I exclaim.

He looks up at me, shocked. "T-Tris! Why would you look for me? You probably hate me for all I've done."

I shake my head and sigh. "I know how blackmail works," He looks beyond alarmed, like he has a hidden secret and I just figured it out. "Your parents were looking for you. Did they find you?" He shakes his head and I sit down next to him on the bed.

This isn't the happy, cheery Al I know. Something's wrong. "You didn't want to see them?" I ask.

"Didn't want them to ask how I was doing," He starts nervously. "I'd have to tell them, and they would know if I was lying."

_Candors._

"What's wrong with how you're doing?"

He sighs. "I've lost every fight since the one with Will. I'm not doing well."

"By choice, though. Couldn't you tell them that too?" My voice is shrouded in worry.

"Dad always wanted me to come here. I mean, they say they wanted me to stay in Candor, but that's only because that's what they're supposed to say. They've always admired the Dauntless; both of them. They wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to them." His voice is tensed when he speaks of his parents, I wonder why.

I tap my fingers against my knee. "Oh. Is that why you chose Dauntless? Because of your parents?" I understand Al, I'd do anything for my family, but I still can't believe Caleb would do that, becoming Erudite.

But to Al, it seems like he resents his parents.

Al shakes his head. "No. I guess it was because…I think it's important to protect people. To stand up for people. Like you did for me. That's what the Dauntless are supposed to do, right? That's what courage is. Not…hurting people for no reason." My lips slightly part in surprise_. _

Al sounds so wise; he'd be an Erudite!

"Maybe it will be better once initiation is over." I suggest.

"Too bad I might come in last," He says. "I guess we'll see tonight.

We sit in silence for a bit. I look at my feet. "I feel braver when I'm around you, you know." My stomach lurches. "Like I could actually fit in here, the same way you do." I resist the urge to laugh or smile. The same way I do? I am bound to be in the top ranked, but I still feel for him as a friend, if we even are friends, which I'm sure of. I feel an arm pressing on my shoulder; Al's. I tense and lean forward so that his arm falls off my shoulder.

"Um…I…" He says. "Um…sorry. I wasn't trying to…um. Sorry." I feel Al stiffen beside me.

"God, I probably just messed up. You still hate me anyway," He says.

I shake my head. "No, I don't hate you. Just, why are you hanging out with Peter and becoming his minion by doing everything he says?"

He lets a single tear flow down his cheek. "Um...Please don't tell, but...you're right. He's blackmailing me."

"For?"

He sighs. "Um...I was hit by my parents."

I stare at him, jaw-dropped and wide-eyed. "A-Abuse?" I stutter out, not believing that someone so innocent as Al could be hurt by his parents.

"N-No! Nothing like that! Just, my father lost his temper and hit me, it only happened once, but Peter video-taped it and said that he would tell everyone that I am abused, and my parents would be locked in jail. That can't happen, so I only had one other option."

I sigh, relieved that he wasn't abused. "Becoming his minion," I state.

He nods. "Yeah. You should know that I never wanted to forcefully kiss you during Candor or Dauntless, never wanted to laugh at your misery, never wanted to do anything to you or your friends. I was forced to."

I nod. "I noticed. So...are we friends, or something?"

Al stiffens. "But what about Peter?"

I scoff. "He can't possibly have the video, it's probably back in Candor. He's a shitty douchebag. You'll be safe with us; Christina, Uriah, Will, and I."

"Friends?"

I smile. "Friends."

"I should go,"

"Oh. Yeah. I'll see you later." I nod and walk out the door and join Christina and Will back at the dining hall.

**(AN: THIS IS NOT THE IMPORTANT ONE YET BUT IT KINDA IS, SO AL AND TRIS ARE FRIENDS BUT WILL NOT BE LATER ON, AL STILL KINDA LIKES HER THOUGH)**

"You all right?" Will asks.

"Yeah. I found Al. Apparently he likes me."

"Um...Are we still hating him?" asks Christina.

I shake my head. "The only reason he's hanging with Peter is because he's being blackmailed. He's gonna hang with us now,"

"We should go…rankings." They nod.

"It was really awkward, 'cause Al sounded like some old wise, Erudite!" I say, trying to brighten the mood.

"Hey!" Will says.

"What? It's true!" I defend. We all laugh together, and walk to the dorms. I look at my watch. "SHIT! Guys! We have three minutes!" They look shocked, and we all start running.

-o0o-

We all run in with a minute to spare. I sigh. Four sits on my bed with a chalkboard faced away from us on his lap_. _

Why is he on_ my _bed? He probably just sat on a random one.

"For those of you just coming in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined. After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to skill level."

"The number of points you earned depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat." I smile. I haven't lost a single fight, but I wasn't fighting one day. Still; I beat Peter and Molly easily.

"You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone with a higher skill rank, I don't reward on praying the weak; that's cowardice." His eyes drift in Molly's direction.

I resist the urge to laugh. "Stage two is weighed more heavily than stage one, because it's more closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That said, it's extremely hard to rank high in initiation if you ranked low in stage one. We will announce cuts tomorrow," Four continues. "The fact that you are a transfer or a Dauntless born will not be taken into consideration. Any combination of initiates could be possible for the four cuts tomorrow. That said, here are the first ranks." He flips over the board and I search my for my name on the list, which doesn't take a while.

**Tris**

**Edward**

**Peter**

**Will**

**Christina**

**Molly**

**Drew**

**Al**

**Myra**

I got first! I look at Christina and Will, and they smile back. At least Al didn't get dead last. The look Peter and his trio are throwing me says, 'You're dead'. I shiver.

Four leaves. "Congrats! You got first!" Will claps me on the back. I smile. "Congrats too!" I'm just glad that my friends don't have a chance of being cut, but Al.

I look back to the chalkboard.

First.

I belong here.

I take a shower with Christina covering me, and we switch places. I change into my black usual training outfit and I head to sleep. "Night!" I say.

"Night!" Christina says.

-o0o-

I hear a thump and immediately tense in alert.

Knowing Peter, he'd try something on me.

I look up to see a dark familiar figure with a butter knife over my eye. "Don't move Stiff, make it easier for yourself." I scream and kick at him, and he flies back with a groan, but the knife flies out of his grip and I feel a burning, excruciating pain in my lower left shoulder.

I scream louder and land on the floor with a thud as a bloody mass.

There is a pair of screams-mine and a slightly manly one-and hear multiple footsteps running out of the dormitory.

"Turn on the lights!" Someone screams, probably Christina by the way the voice shrills. The light turns on, and I see Edward bleeding on the floor with a butter knife in his eye, and Myra sobbing next to him by me_. _

They _really_ should stop giving out butter knives for free in the dining hall.

There are many gasps and I look up through my blurry vision to see Will and Christina gasping and crying.

I hear more footsteps, a herd of them, running into the dormitory, and there is a series of blood-curdling screams and gasps.

"TRIS!"

Uriah runs to me and kneels by me with Al, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Christina, who all have tears in their eyes and are fuming.

Someone helps Edward, who is screaming at the butter knife lodged in his eye.

Thank God I kicked Peter, I might've been 'twinsies' with Edward.

"Pull it out! It burns!" Edward sobs.

"I know, just wait for the doctor." The Dauntless born who helps Edward says.

Everyone turns to the door to see an alarmed Four, Zeke, and Eric.

"TRIS!" Zeke shouts with tears in his eyes and runs to join our little huddle around me.

I feel weak and the blood seeps through my shoulder and onto the floor, mixing with Edward's blood and dirtying everyone who are kneeling on the floor's clothing.

The other Dauntless-borns look alarmed and some are even crying.

Surprisingly, the boys are crying just a tad more than the girls.

Eric and a few Dauntless-borns help carry Edward to the infirmary, with a sobbing Myra following.

I feel my vision lessening and the pain increasing. My friends all sob harder, and say, "TRIS! PLEASE! DON'T GO!"

Zeke, Four, and Uriah grab me gently, and I scream out in pain when the knife digs into my shoulder deeper.

My heartbeat feels like it's intensifying stronger, faster, but in reality, it's doing nothing but slowing down.

Everyone-minus the other Dauntless born-follow us, teary-eyed.

The sight of two bloody initiates with knives lodged in them being carried by Dauntless-borns, transfer initiates, a Dauntless leader, and two Dauntless members is attracting lots of attention, as people gasp in horror and clear the path once they lay eyes on Edward and I.

In the little vision I have as I feel all my blood dripping onto the Pit floor, I see most of the boys that have been hitting on me crying and gasping, and the female members shrieking in horror.

I feel as if all the life is being sucked out of my body.

"NO! NO! TRIS! COME ON, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON US!" screams a manly voice.

I open my bloody mouth. "Just to let you guys know...I love you..."

I close my heavy eyes and there is a chorus of screams. I reopen my eyes slightly as a pair of doors is bashed open and there are more gasps and screams.

I have one final thought on my head.

Out of the many people in the chaotic dormitory, I noticed two people are missing, and they could only be the suspects of Edward's and my little incident.

Drew.

And Peter.

And with that, I reclose my eyes and breathe deeply, ignoring the deep pain of a knife lodged millimeters from my heart, and just think about how great my Dauntless life is.

But maybe, that 'is', will turn into a 'was'.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**IMPORTANT AN: TOMORROW'S MY BDAY! :D**

**And also-please answer your opinion on this-I was thinking of NOT reposting Over the Years because I have better ideas than that. And I have this amazing new idea, which I want to start writing soon.**

**But P.S. The Beauty of One (This story) will be updated once a week, once again, my main priorities are Switched, and my brand new story.**

**Review what you think!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story(ies)!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	18. Chapter XVIII Four's Side of Things

**IMPORTANT ANS-**

**1\. I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG! I WAS ON VACATION AND BARELY HAD AN HOUR OF SLEEP EVERY NIGHT!**

**2\. Should I make an Instagram? Who would follow it? Review!**

**Please follow, favorite, review, and check out my other story(ies)!**

**P.S. This chapter is in Four's POV because I had a request and just because you guys are awesome! :D**

**And just to clarify, I understand that some people are confused if Tris was raped by Peter or not; she is. The thing is, I accidentally deleted all docx chapters of this story so I can't revise it, so I'm slowly retyping the whole story on Microsoft Word, and then I'll revise it, then copy and paste and...yeah.**

**Hope that clarified.**

**Wait, I just realized that I can export the chapters xD (no judge, I am a newbie at this) so yeah probably will be revised once I win my town's triathlon...who am I kidding I might lose xD**

**~TrissyPoo**

**IMPORTANT: I am revising this story, each chapter. If it says *Revised (Date)* that means it has been revised.**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII. Four's Side of Horrible Things**

**FOUR (During Stage I ranking announcement)**

I walk into the transfer initiate dormitory holding the chalkboard with the stage one rankings.

Peter and his followers are in here, same with the Erudite lovey-dovey couple, Myra and Edward. Tris, Will, and Christina's presence is absent.

I frown slightly at that.

"Attention!" I say, sitting on Tris's bed.

Damn, I can't get this girl out of my head.

Once I have the attention of the initiates, I begin to go over the way they are ranked and so forth. As if on cue, Tris comes sprinting into the room with Will and Christina at her heels breathing heavily, while Tris hardly breaks a sweat.

"For those of you just coming in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined," I say glaring at the trio.

I may have mixed feelings about one of them-did I just think that-but they need to learn to be on time; that's how to survive in Dauntless.

"After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to skill level. The number of points you earned depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat." I pause, letting it sink in.

"You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone with a higher skill rank, I don't reward praying on the weak; that's cowardice." My eyes shift slightly in the direction of Molly. Tris holds back a snicker.

"Stage two is weighed more heavily than stage one, because it's more closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That said, it's extremely hard to rank high in initiation if you ranked low in stage one. We will announce cuts tomorrow. The fact that you are a transfer or a Dauntless born will not be taken into consideration. Any combination of initiates could be possible for the four cuts tomorrow. That said, here are the first ranks." I flip over the board, and watch as the eyes of the initiates search for their name hungrily.

Eric double-checked on the rankings earlier; made sure that I wouldn't 'mess up'.

**Tris**

**Edward**

**Peter**

**Will**

**Christina**

**Molly**

**Drew**

**Al**

**Myra**

The expressions of the initiates are mixed; Tris smiles widely and shares a look with Will and Christina, who smile back. Peter and his crew look furious.

I decide that this is the time to leave; I'm tired and need some downtime. I walk out the door and into the direction of my apartment; _her_ still on my mind.

-o0o-

"Wow, you okay bro?" says Zeke.

I shrug. Now it's past midnight, and I still can't get those striking grey-blue eyes off my mind.

"You don't seem okay."

I shake my head. "I don't know Zeke..."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Is it because of a _certain_ someone?"

I gulp. "No..."

He laughs. "I knew it! FOURY HAS A CRUSH!" He yells in a sing-song voice. "Now, tell Zekey who it is,"

I shake my head. "No way Zeke, you'll just tell Uriah and he'll tell her because they hang out a lot." Once those rushed words leave my mouth, I immediately regret them. Judging by Zeke's jaw dropping, he caught the part where I said that she is a close friend of Uriah's.

Stupid panicked words.

"OOOOOOOOOO YOU LIKE A FRIEND OF MY BROTHER'S?!" He basically screams.

I flush slightly. "I d-didn't say t-that,"

He looks at me with a 'Really, just really?' expression on his face and holds up a camera and hits play. I see myself saying those regretted words.

He puts the camera away and raises an eyebrow at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why on Earth were you recording me and this whole conversation?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. SAY HI TO THE CAMERA!" He shoves it in my face. "So who could this chick be...must be something special for the intricate, lone wolf, _Four_ to notice! I mean, out of the eighteen years he's lived, not ONCE has he dated, OR even had a crush!"

I groan. "Not telling," I swear, we are acting like teenage girls.

He whines. "FOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR PLEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE TEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I cover my ears. "Would you SHUT UP?!"

The door to his apartment is suddenly unlocked and someone barges in.

I scowl.

"Would you guys shut up? I've been getting nonstop complaints from members."

"Sorry Eric," I spit out his name like poison.

He just scowls back. Then there is a sudden series of blood-curdling screams and shrieks that makes my body tense up and the blood freeze in my veins.

Eric, Zeke, and I all share a shocked look.

Then we start running.

"Where is it coming from?!" asks Zeke.

I just shake my head. We stop for a moment, looking around rapidly.

I see commotion coming from the Dauntless born initiate dormitory and all of the Dauntless born dash out of the room with Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn leading the pack, and in the direction of...

The Transfer initiate dormitory.

My heart drops.

She has to be okay, she _has_ to!

I start sprinting and Eric and Zeke follow.

There are more screams, cries, and gasps that makes me shiver.

We round the corner, almost running into a few shocked Dauntless members, and when we step into the room, what I see makes my heart drop and my legs feel like jelly.

Tris.

And Edward.

She has a knife lodged in her heart.

He is grasping for one in his eye.

Butter knives.

I notice two figures missing, Peter and Drew.

My fists clench up; they will pay.

Everyone turns to the door to see us; the expressions on their faces are ones you'd see on someone who just saw a ghost.

"TRIS!" Zeke-who has his camera still on record in his pocket-shouts with tears in his eyes and runs to join the little huddle around Tris; Uriah kneels by her, crying with Al, Christina, Will, and Marlene, while Lynn is fuming.

The blood seeps through Tris's shoulder and onto the floor, mixing with Edward's blood and dirtying everyone who are kneeling on the floor's clothing.

The other Dauntless-borns look alarmed and some are even crying.

Surprisingly, the boys are crying just a tad more than the girls.

Eric sprints forward and helps a few Dauntless-borns help carry Edward to the infirmary, with a sobbing Myra following.

Tris's eyes are losing focus by the millisecond. Her friends all sob harder, and say, "TRIS! PLEASE! DON'T GO!"

I hold back tears.

Zeke, Uriah, and I grab her gently, and she screams out in pain when the knife digs into her shoulder deeper.

My heartbeat feels like it's intensifying stronger, faster, but in reality, it's doing nothing but slowing down.

I always thought I knew what fear was; growing up with my abuser next to me my whole life.

But this is a new kind of fear.

The girl who keeps me up at night just thinking about, the girl who makes me jealous that I can't have, the girl with the striking grey-blue eyes, the beautiful golden blond hair, and that fearless attitude.

But now that girl is in my hands, bloody and struggling to live. My shirt is soaked by her blood, but I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.

I just want her to be okay.

I _need_ her to be okay.

Everyone-minus the other Dauntless born-follow us, teary-eyed.

The sight of two bloody initiates with knives lodged in them being carried by Dauntless-borns, transfer initiates, a Dauntless leader, and two Dauntless members is attracting lots of attention, as people gasp in horror and clear the path once they lay eyes on Edward and Tris.

There has been plenty of incidents in Dauntless; this is Dauntless, of course.

But never at this level of violence and blood, never at just stage one of initiation, something that was fueled by an immense hatred.

But surely, everyone will react terribly to Edward and mainly the 'Dauntless Sweetheart' that has captured the hearts of many boys in Dauntless.

Including mine.

All her blood drips onto the Pit floor; I see most of the boys that have been hitting on her shocked, crying and gasping, and the female members shrieking in horror.

Tris's eyelids flicker slowly. I can feel her breaths slow down and her heart rate decreasing.

"NO! NO! TRIS! COME ON, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON US!" screams Uriah.

Even if I know that this isn't the time, I can't help but feel jealous of Uriah; who is probably her boyfriend after that exchange Nash, Zeke, Josh and I saw.

She opens her bloody mouth. "Just to let you guys know...I love you..."

Then her eyelids close. There is a chorus of screams. I didn't even know that I allowed one to escape my own mouth. She reopens her eyes slightly as Zeke and I kick the doors open to the infirmary and there are more gasps and screams from the nurses and doctors; who have never seen an act of violence in initiate training history.

"Doctor, we need 20 ml of morphine, STAT!" A nurse yells.

Nurses and doctors take Edward and Tris and wheel them away to the emergency room on gurneys.

Will stops one of the nurses before she can run to help Tris and Edward. "Whoa, hang on, are they going to be okay?"

She just shakes her head.

"Only God knows."

I hesitate on staying, but end up leaving; it might be too suspicious if I stay up all night for two of my initiates.

Even if she keeps me up all night just thinking about her.

* * *

**Who else cried when you read this and the last chapter?**

***RAISES HANDS***

***SPOILER* If Allegiant made you cry, clap your hands *clap clap***

** If Allegiant ruined your life, clap your hands *clap clap***

** If Allegiant made you sob, then Veronica is doing her job, **

** If Allegiant ruined your life, clap your hands. *clap clap***

**Me: *VIOLENTLY CLAPS***

**Please follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**

**P.S. You like my song? *VIOLENTLY CRIES***

**Please review and help me get to 370 or something! I KNOW all of us Divergenters can!**


	19. Chapter XIX Recovery

**Hey Divergenters! I know that I haven't updated in so long, and I apologize for that! I have been working on my newest story, which I think that you all will like very much!**

***IMPORTANT* Some F-BOMBS this chapter! If you are fine with them, put it in a review, if not, put it in a review.**

**Some switching around of POVS this chapter, and we get a view from Chrissy!**

**Also, please enjoy this three thousand word chapter! You all deserved it!**

**Goal: 5-15 more reviews, and 3 more follows and/or favs! You all know that I'll still update no matter what, but I'd be more motivated if you guys reach the goal, it'd be so grateful!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**

* * *

**Chapter XIX. Recovery**

**TRIS *Time Skip***

My eyes flicker. My head swirls around and there is a soothing type of pain stirring in my left shoulder.

I gasp and sit up, panting for air.

I am in a white, sterile room. I look down and I wear nothing but a black hospital gown.

"Oh good, you're awake!" a feminine voice says. I look at the direction of the door and a woman dressed in black with a red medical cross on her shirt stands there.

She approaches me. "You feeling okay?"

I nod, my muscles tense.

"What…What happened?" I say.

She frowns. "You were stabbed with a butter knife quite close to your heart. Your instructors took you and the other victim, your fellow transfer initiate Edward, here, with the help of a few transfer and Dauntless born initiates."

I nod, taking it all in.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just all night. It's an hour before noon. Lucky for you, they didn't have to cancel initiation, and you didn't miss any part of it."

I nod. As much as my mind screams at me to stand up; move around, my body resists to.

"So," I say, "I'm perfectly fine now." I state the question unlike one.

She nods, smiling. "Yes. We performed an extraction to remove the knife, and luckily it did not penetrate any internal organs, just muscle tissue."

I sigh in relief.

"And…what about Edward?"

She frowns. "Him…not so lucky. The knife was dug in too deep into his eye, and caused him blindness." I frown. "He dropped out of initiation and his girlfriend, Myra, followed him."

"What…" I stutter. "What happened to them?"

"They are Factionless." It's like the nurse's perky switch turned off.

"Oh."

Not my homie! He was the only other one who despised Peter out of the transfer group, besides Christina and Will.

"Have they found the suspect?" I say. I actually don't want Peter and Drew to be caught.

I don't want to be pitied anymore.

As much as I do want them to be.

"No. They cannot identify the figures on the security camera screen. So they're off the hook, since this isn't much of a crime in Dauntless."

A part of me deflates, and a part of me is happy.

Happy that they aren't caught and I won't be pitied, and sad that they are off the hook.

There is a knock on the door, and I perk up, in the slightest bit hope of it being my friends. Instead, it's another woman; my nurse walks up to the other nurse and talks to her for a minute or two, and then closes the door and walks back to me.

"You have visitors, would you like to let them in?"

I nod. "Yes," Then I remember my Abnegation manners. "Please."

She smiles and clicks the buzzer on the wall that I just noticed.

"Let them in."

**CHRISTINA**

We've all been in the waiting room, worried sick.

Uriah, Zeke, Will, and I.

Al, Lynn, and Marlene went back to the dormitory.

Edward came out an hour earlier, he and Myra dropped out together. Poor Edward is half-blind.

I cuddle into Will's side. I sniffle.

I can't believe anyone would do that to my best friend.

And it pains me knowing that she is inside that operating room, struggling to survive, basically getting a knife taken out of her heart; that brave girl who saved me from death by chasm, who I am so proud to call my nonbiological sister.

I hope she's okay.

Please.

A tear runs down my cheek. Will wipes it away. My lips turn upward the slightest bit and instantly turn into a frown again.

"Tris would like to see you."

As soon as those words tumble out of the nurse's mouth from the front desk, we all immediately get up and run.

In the corner of my eye, the nurse glares at us for running.

But I don't care.

I just run there with huge smiles on our faces.

Then I realize something.

"WHAT ROOM IS IT?!" Zeke screams out my thoughts.

We all stop running and groan simultaneously.

"Uriah my brother, go and runneth backeth to the front desketh and asketh what roometh Tris is ineth." Zeke says in a terrible medieval accent.

"Yes sir," Uriah says with a hint of annoyance.

He stubs his toe turning the corner and I can hear him mumble, "Fucketh," and I laugh.

Earlier, I was too sad to even smile the slightest bit.

Now, I know I can laugh, because I'm relieved.

Tris is okay.

_Tris is okay._

Many thoughts run through my head.

What if Tris _isn't _okay? What if Tris is _saying goodbye_?

What if she's becoming _Factionless_?

_What if?_

"Guys, what if Tris is deciding to be Factionless?" I say, my voice slightly cracking of the terrible thought.

Zeke and Will frown.

"She won't, she's very strong." Zeke says.

"And one of the best Dauntless this faction can get! I _highl_y doubt it Chris," says Will in his logical Erudite voice.

"Yeah Chris," says an exasperated Uriah coming back with his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "She won't. I'm pretty sure she's more of a Dauntless than all of us!"

"And she's been through way more than us." Zeke adds. I can tell he's thinking about his dead father and grand-parents and Uriah pats him on the back in a comforting brotherly way.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go see Trissy!" he exclaims.

We all bring a smile to our faces and run again, letting Uriah lead us.

Wait.

Uriah's leading us.

Well, time to get lost.

**TRIS**

I lay down on the bed with my head propped up by a few pillows, sipping on a can of soda to help me regain sugar in my body.

Then I hear a familiar voice.

"TRISSSYYYYYYYYY!"

I look up and Uriah bursts through the door, with Christina, Zeke, and Will hot on his heels.

I smile widely. "URI! CHRISSY! ZEKEY-BEAR! WILLY!"

They run up to me and embrace me.

I hug back, holding on to my best friends.

"Ow. Shoulder."

They release me and start talking rapidly at once.

"STOP! One at a time!" I shout.

"Tris oh my god you have no idea what I would've done if you weren't okay, oh my god," Christina says, hugging me. I can feel tears of joy escaping me.

And I'm not the only one. Christina cries lightly too.

I see Uriah tearing up and I laugh.

"Wow bro," Zeke laughs. "Why so emotional?" he teases.

"Shut up Zekey-bear," Uriah says, punching him lightly in the arm. "Tris is okay, how would you not care?"

Zeke just frowns and says, "Oh fuck it." And tears start welling up in his dark brown eyes and he hugs me. I can feel the back of my hospital gown getting slightly wet and the others hug me.

Then I realize that I am just wearing nothing underneath my gown and I blush.

They pull back and the tears dry out of their eyes, and I smile widely.

"Do you need help getting up?" The nurse says.

I shake my head. I bring my body to the right, and attempt to stand.

I groan of the pounding pain ringing throughout my body, and the nurse assists me; I stand up, holding the side of the bed and say, "Thank you."

I blush as I put my hands behind my back, covering my bare behind.

They look at me questionably.

"Why are you putting your hands behind your back?" asks curious Will.

I put tomatoes to shame and mumble, "I'm not wearing anything underneath."

The three boys blush and widen their eyes and Christina laughs.

"When am I getting my clothes back?" I ask the nurse, whose name I haven't even bothered to learn.

"Well, you were bare naked for the surgery and your clothes were dripping wet with blood so we put you in the hospital gown…" the nurse explains timidly and I blush.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you clothes. YES! I GET TO GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER!" Christina sing-songs.

I groan. "Whatever."

"You are clear to leave," the nurse says.

I nod, and place my soda can on the side table, and walk out of the door, holding my hands behind my back.

"Stop looking at my butt." I growl at Uriah and Zeke. They blush and look away.

I scoff.

Boys.

-o0o-

Christina and the others walk beside me. Luckily, Christina had an extra belt—why, I don't know—but I tied it around my waist so my gown covers my entire body.

We walk through the pit, passing the pire.

Many people have been telling me to have a quick recovery, and are glad that I'm okay, and one drunk pervert slapped my butt and Uriah, Will, and Zeke beat the crap out of him.

We make it to the initiate dormitory and I sneak a glare at Peter and his trio, who glares back. Al sneaks a smile at me. I smile back.

I notice Edward and Myra's beds empty. I frown.

Christina rummages through my box and frowns.

"We need to go shopping."

"No, we don't." I complain.

"Yeah, we do." She reasons. She holds up a pair of black jeans and a bra and underwear.

I blush. "This is all you have left, the blood stained some of your other clothes since your box was knocked open last night, so we need to shop."

As much as I don't want to, I have to admit, I _really_ do need new clothes.

"Can't I just borrow yours?" I say.

She thinks about it and harrumphs. "Fine. But I get to put makeup on you,"

"Deal Chrissypoo." I smirk.

"Deal Trissypoo." She says.

She looks through her box and pulls out a black tank top with lacey designs on it.

She covers me with a blanket as I take off the belt and hospital gown and put on a black bra and underwear, and the black jeans and tank top.

"Christina, what about my shoulder?" I gesture to the bandages on my left shoulder.

"Ooh!" exclaims Zeke. I look at him. "Yes?"

He digs through his pocket and hands me a roll of athletic tape wrap.

"Thanks Zekey-bear!"

"No problem Trissypoo!"

"Ugh, why do you all have pet names for each other?" Will says jokingly.

"Shut it Willy." says Christina.

I laugh. Zeke wraps the tape around my shoulder and I look in Christina's hand mirror.

It's a black wrap, with roaring white flames on the front of it; the dauntless symbol.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Christina says.

Then I get an idea.

"Hey, we should all put this on our left shoulders."

"Yeah!"

They all wrap the tape around their left shoulder and Zeke puts the tape back in his pocket.

"We match!" squeals Christina.

The Dauntless flames are on the front of each of our shoulders.

"Yeah, SWAG!" Uriah yells.

"What's SWAG?" I ask.

"Ugh, just another one of his pansycake things." Zeke says.

"No! SWAG means 'Something We All Got!'"

"Well, that actually makes sense." Will says.

"Wow, Will agreed with something Uriah said, what is happening?" I say.

Uriah gives me a look and I laugh.

Uriah looks down at his watch, which reads noon, and starts screaming.

"Uri, what the heck?" I say.

"WE'RE LATE FOR LUNCH AND THEY ARE SERVING DAUNTLESS CAKEEEE!" He yells.

"NOOOO! NOT THE CAKE!" I scream.

I love Dauntless cake.

LOVE IT.

We run out of the dormitory.

-o0o-

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Christina asks.

"We weren't there, so we didn't get the full story." Uriah says, mouth full of cake, and Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn nods in agreement.

"No shit Sherlock," exclaims a sarcastic Christina. We laugh, and then our laughs die down quickly when they see that I have my serious face on.

Then I remember.

_I look up to see a dark familiar figure with a butter knife over my eye. "Don't move Stiff, make it easier for yourself." I scream and kick at him, and he flies back with a groan, but the knife flies out of his grip and I feel a burning, excruciating pain in my lower left shoulder._

My fists clench.

"I know who did it."

Zeke does a spit take on Uriah and he glares at his older brother.

"Who?"

"Peter and Drew."

Their eyes widen and they look infuriated.

"That's it…IMMA KILL THAT BEOTCH!" Christina says.

"NO!" I say, leaning across the dining hall table to push Christina's shoulders down.

"I don't want them to be caught…I don't want to be any more pitied." I say, looking down.

"Tris, they deserve it. And you won't be pitied!" Will says.

"Yeah," Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Christina chorus.

"Guys, just please." I look up at them.

They groan. "Fine. But if they touch you again," Lynn says, and stabs her Dauntless cake.

Uriah gasps in horror. "NO! A PERFECT PIECE OF DAUNTLESS CAKE, RUINEDDDD!"

Half of the people in the dining hall look at him and he sinks down in embarrassment.

We laugh.

"Be right back, got to use the bathroom," I say.

"Okay." The others respond simultaneously.

I stand up and maneuver my way through the crowded room and into the hallway.

I follow the path I know of that leads to the restroom and I accidentally bump into a wall.

I look up and see those dark blue eyes.

"Tris, good to know you're okay." He says, but I know that he is very relieved.

"Thanks Four. Thanks for carrying me to the hospital," he blushes lightly.

"Yeah. Your boyfriend helped." I sense jealousy under his words.

"My boyfriend? Who?" I ask.

"Uriah."

I nearly burst out laughing.

"He's not my boyfriend."

He blushes. "Oh."

"I know who did it." He says.

I frown.

This is just what I wanted to avoid.

"Peter and Drew. Should I punish them?" he whispers.

I shake my head. "Four, please, no." I look into his eyes. "I don't want to be pitied."

"But—"

I cut him off. "Please?" I give him puppy-dog eyes.

He groans. "Fine, just stop looking at me like that."

I laugh.

"Thanks Four."

After using the restroom, I think about my encounter with Four on the way back to my table.

I sit down. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Four talked to me." I admit.

They all grin widely and wiggle their eyebrows at me.

I blush. "Not that way you idiots," they laugh.

"He knew about Peter and Drew," I whisper.

"And?" asks Marlene.

"I told him not to tell the leaders."

"Oh."

I laugh at the memory. "What?" they say.

"He thought Uriah was my boyfriend," Marlene slightly tenses up while the rest of us laugh.

"That's ridiculous, I like M—" My eyes widen and I throw my remaining Dauntless cake in Uriah's face to make him stop talking.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

I glare at him.

He understands his mistake. "Oh. Oops." He eats the cake off of his face and I pucker up my face in disgust. "There goes my cake."

Uriah shrugs. "I would've eaten it anyway when you were in the bathroom but the others told me not to."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I just got stabbed with one of these," I say jokingly, holding up a butter knife. They laugh.

"Hey Uriah," says a boy with tanned skin and looks exactly like Uriah except for light blue eyes.

"Sup Gabe?" Uriah replies, turning around to talk to him.

"We got the traditional Dauntless ceremony in a few minutes, you coming?"

"Yeah! Can they come?" Uriah says, gesturing to Will, Christina, and I; we're transfers, I almost forgot that after hanging out with Dauntless born so much.

"Yeah. Whatever." Gabe says, and runs back to his table with the other Dauntless born.

The Dauntless born run out of the room, along with a few Dauntless members.

"What's the ceremony?" asks Will.

Zeke, Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah smirk. "You'll see. Come on!"

* * *

**Come on Guys, you know that I'd never kill Trissy in this story!**

**I wanted to add suspense, since I know that stories where Tris is a badass only had Edward stabbed, when Tris is in first place. I mean, why stab the second placed initiate instead of a first? I guess we know who's not Erudite for the suspect of the stabbing.**

**So yeah, Trissy's all healed and such.**

**Some fun moments next chapter!"**

**Sorry for the language. Review if you're fine with F BOMBS or not, I'll change it if not.**

**I'm sorry, but this tune makes me laugh so friggin much.**

**DO YA GOT A BAE?**

**OR NA?**

**DO YA WANNA DATE?**

**OR NA?**

**BAE= Danish word for poop xD**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	20. Chapter XX Ziplines

**Hey Divergenters! Gladers! Initiates! ALL FANDOM PEOPLEZ!**

**So I am so sorry for not updating for so long! But next chapter, I guarantee that you will laugh your face off.**

**Because PARTEHHHH Btw maybe no cliché Candor or Dauntless.**

**Review what game you want!**

**Goal: 241 follows, 184 favs, and 415 reviews!**

**Sorry if kinda canon, totally non canon next chappie.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XX. Ziplines **

**TRIS**

After running a few hallways and jumping onto a train, we finally arrive at our mysterious destination.

In the sea of black consisting of mainly Dauntless born and Dauntless members, the only transfers here are Christina, Will, and I.

I lean on the wall of the moving train next to Uriah and Lynn.

"What are we doing anyway?" Christina shouts over the roar of the Dauntless running out of the train.

"You'll see!" says Lynn.

"We're going to the Hancock building," she adds.

"Oh hey," a familiar-looking girl. Shauna, Lynn's older sister. "You're the not-so-Stiff from the truth or dare game, Tris. Four told me about you."

I pray that the heat in my cheeks is not visible. "Oh? What did he say?"

She smirks at me. "He said you were a Stiff made for Dauntless. Why do you ask?"

"If my instructor is talking about me," I say, as firmly as I can, "I want to know what he's saying. It doesn't take an Erudite to figure that out," I say jokingly this time, and she laughs. "He isn't coming, is he?"

"He never comes to this," she says. "It's probably lost his appeal. Not much scares him, you know."

He isn't coming. Something in me deflates like an untied balloon. But it makes sense; one thing that scares him is heights.

Whatever we're doing, must involve being high up for him to avoid it.

"You know him well?" I ask. I am too curious; I have always been.

"Everyone knows Four," she says. "We were initiates together. I was bad at fighting, so he taught me every night after everyone was asleep. It was nice of him."

The train screeches to a stop, and I hold onto Uriah's shoulder to support myself.

We run out of the train and run into the building; I look up at the towering worn-down glass skyscraper.

I expect us to go up the stairs, but we stop at the elevator bank.

"Do the elevators work?" I ask Uriah.

"Sure they do," says Zeke, rolling his eyes. "You think I'm stupid enough not to come here early and turn on the generator?"

"Yeah," says Uriah. "I kinda do."

"And you were in the waiting room the whole time," he adds.

Zeke glares at Uriah, then puts him in a headlock. "I had Nash do it." I remember him. Zeke rubs his knuckles into Uriah's skull and gives him a painful-looking noogie. Uriah smacks him in the side, and he lets go.

I grin at the sight of the brotherly feud, and the elevator doors open. We pile in; members in one and initiates—plus Zeke and Shauna—in the other.

Lynn accidentally steps on my toes on the way in and immediately apologizes. "Sorry Tris!"

I nod, grabbing onto my foot and wincing. "It's okay Lynn."

Uriah examines his reflection in the elevator doors and flattens down his hair, via noogie. I laugh.

"What floor?" says Lynn.

"One hundred," I answer.

"How would you know that?" asks Will curiously.

"Really Will?" says a humorous Zeke. "Control your inner Erudite for once."

I just roll my eyes. "We're in a one-hundred-story abandoned building with some Dauntless," I retort with a smile. "Why don't you know that?"

Everyone laughs while Will playfully scowls and just jams his thumb into the right button.

The elevator zooms upward so fast that my stomach sinks and my ears pop. Uriah and I share a grin and start whooping. Everyone else joins in, except for Will.

"I am surrounded by idiots."

Shauna elbows him in the side and says, "Cheer up Nose. Don't be so Stiff."

"I take offense to that," I say sarcastically.

We pass twenty, thirty, and forty, and Uriah's hair is finally smooth. I adapt to the speed of the elevator. I smirk at Uriah looking at his reflection, using Christina's hand mirror that she somehow had on herself, and hold my hand up and ruffle his dark brown hair.

He glares daggers at me with his once-amused dark brown eyes, and everyone goes into another round of laughter, while Lynn just shakes her head with an amused look on her face.

My toes finally stop throbbing when the elevator reaches ninety-eight, ninety-nine, and it comes to a stop at one hundred.

"I'm glad we didn't take the stairs," Christina speaks out my thoughts. Nods of agreement go around the elevator.

"I wonder how we'll get to the roof from…" Marlene's voice trails off.

A strong wind hits me, pushing my hair across my face.

I look up to see a gaping hole in the ceiling of the hundredth floor.

Zeke props an aluminum ladder against its edge and starts to climb. The ladder starts to creak, the sound almost eerily, swaying beneath his feet, but he keeps climbing, whistling as he does.

Once he reaches the roof, he turns around and holds the top of the ladder steady for the next person.

I climb up next, as everyone pushes me to, with my injuries and all. Zeke holds my hand and pulls me up when I reach the top. Biting my lip, I stand on the roof of the Hancock building. The wind is so powerful I hear and feel nothing else. The wind howls and pushes my frame back, and I lean against Christina to keep from falling over, who climbed up after me.

"You okay?" she asks as Marlene climbs up the ladder. I nod. The wind pushes both of us back.

After Will, Shauna, and Lynn, Uriah climbs up last and points to something.

I follow his finger. Attached to one of the poles on top of the tower is a steel cable as thick as my wrist. On the ground is a steel cable as thick as my wrist. On the ground is a pile of black slings made of tough fabric, large enough to hold a human being. Zeke grabs one and attaches it to a pulley that hangs from the steel cable.

I follow the cable down, over the cluster of buildings and along Lake Shore Drive. I don't know where it ends.

But when I go down, I'll definitely find out.

"Oh my God," Uriah says.

All I can do is nod.

Shauna is the first person to get in the sling. She wriggles forward on her stomach until most of her body is supported by black fabric. Zeke pulls a strap across her shoulders, the small of her back, and the top of her thighs. He pulls her, in the sling, to the edge of the building and counts down from five.

"WOOO! GO SHAUNA!" We cheer.

She gives us a thumbs-up as he shoves her forward, into nothingness.

Lynn gasps as Shauna hurtles toward the ground at a steep incline, headfirst.

The members whoop and pump their fists and form a line, sometimes shoving one another out of the way to get a better place. Somehow I am the first initiate in line, right in front of Uriah. Only seven people stand between me and the zip line.

"Hey Tris!" I perk my head up at the voice a few people in front of me. "Wanna cut?" he says, oblivious to the scowls of the other Dauntless behind him protesting. His light blue eyes twinkle.

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine Nash, I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself, Trissy." He says, turning around.

"Don't call me that!" I glare at him, and he gives me a wink.

"Yeah, only I can call her Trissy!" Uriah says next to me, kissing me on the cheek in the way he does to annoy me, and it works.

"Uriah!" I shout, death-glaring at him. He gives me a sly smile and I sidekick his legs and he falls to the ground with a groan. Marlene stops glaring and everyone laughs. I smile at Marlene's obvious feelings to Uriah. _Only if he'd stop being a pansycake and already admit his feelings._

I sigh at the thought.

The next member, who I recognize as Josh, jumps into the sling on his back instead of his stomach. He stretches his arms wide as Zeke shoves him down the steel cable. "Good luck Joshie!" he calls as Josh hurls down the zipline.

We can hear him shouting. "Don't call me that!"

I laugh.

None of the members seem afraid at all. They act like they have done this a thousand times before, and maybe they have. But when I look over my shoulder, I see that most of the initiates look pale or worried, even if they talk excitedly to one another. I wonder if between initiation and membership, that people just transform their panic into delight? Or do people just get better at hiding their fear?

Nash goes. Soon, only three people in front of me.

Another sling; a member gets in feet-first and crosses her arms over her chest. Then she's gone.

Two people. A tall, thick boy jumps up and down like a jittery, excited child before climbing into the sling and lets out a high screech as he disappears, making the girl in front of me laugh.

One person.

She hops into the sling head-first like Shauna, and keeps her hands in front of her as Zeke tightens her straps. He avoids eye contact with her, and I get curious.

"Why is he avoiding eye contact?" I whisper to Uriah.

Uriah laughs. "She's some girl he went out with during his initiation year, Maria. She's a year older."

I laugh. "Guess it didn't work out for him, huh?"

He laughs, shaking his head. "He made Four go with him as a double-date, and Four had to take Maria's friend, Nicole." Something stirs inside of me.

"And how'd that go?"

He scoffs. "It lasted five minutes." I breathe normally, feeling relaxed.

"So why didn't it work out with Zekey-bear and this Maria chick?" I say, still keeping my voice down.

Uriah grins. "Because someone caught his eye," he winks at me with a cheeky smile, nudging me with his elbow. He repeatedly glances at Shauna, and then I put two and two together.

I smile widely. "Ooooooo!"

"Shut up Trissy, I'm not supposed to tell." He gives me a glare, yet his expression shows nothing but amusement.

"Alright, alright," I say. "I'll keep my lips sealed." I do a key and lock motion with my hand.

He rolls his eyes.

Zeke waits for Maria to stop at the bottom, which takes a few minutes, so it must be a long way down, and then motions to me with a smirk on his face.

"Step right up Trissypoo!"

I roll my eyes with a smile on my face, trying to cover up the small bit of fear in me.

I shudder as Zeke hands my sling from the cable. I try to climb in, but I have trouble; my shoulder begins to ache and I wince, taking an intake of cool, crisp air.

"Are you okay?" Zeke says right next to my ear. I nod stiffly. He takes my arm and helps me get in, facedown.

The strap tightens around my midsection, and Zeke slides me forward, to the edge of the roof. I stare down the building's steel girders and black windows, all the way down to the grey cracked sidewalk. I am a fool for doing this just after being stabbed. And a fool for enjoying the thrilling feeling of my heart slamming in my chest excitedly.

"Ready, Stiff?" Zeke teases, smirking down at me. "I am still so shocked and impressed at how thrilling and daring you are, starting all the way from the Choosing Ceremony." I blush at the memory.

"I told you Zekey-bear," Uriah says with a smug grin. "She's Dauntless through and through. Probably even more than you—" Zeke and I share a look and cut him off simultaneously.

"Hey, that rhymes!" Uriah rolls his eyes at our childish antics.

"Now get on with it." He says.

"Careful Uri, or I might not tighten your straps enough," Zeke says. He smacks his little brother's knee. "And then, splat!"

"Yeah, yeah," Uriah says, rolling his eyes. "And then our mother would boil you alive."

Hearing him talk about his mother, about his intact family, makes my chest hurt for a second, like someone pierced it with a needle. I dismiss the feeling.

"Only if she found out." Zeke tugs on the pulley attached to the steel cable. It holes, which is fortunate, because if it breaks, my death will be swift and certain; I would kill Zeke.

Zeke's dark brown eyes meet mine with an amused expression and says, "Don't forget to pull the stop trigger, okay?" I nod, placing my hand on the trigger to reassure myself. "Ready, set, g—"

Before he can finish the word "go", he releases the sling and everything leaves my thoughts.

"ZEKE!" I scream as I hurl through the air. I can hear his laugh distressed in the wind howling in my ears. My blonde hair flies everywhere, and I feel weightless.

Ahead of me is patches of brown, spreading farther than I can see, even up this high; the marsh looks huge, and the air is so cold and fast that it hurts my face.

I pick up speed and for a second I get worried when the cable screeches. I whoop and cheer.

The endless excitement rising within me is only stopped by the wind that rushes to my face, and my lips part in awe.

My heart beats so hard it hurts, and I can't scream and I can't breathe, but I feel everything, every vein, and every fiber, every bone, and every nerve, all awake and buzzing like electricity in my body.

I am pure adrenaline.

The zipline cable swerves through a building, and my body twists and turns. The cable turns upward and I do a flip, and every motion makes me feel alive.

The ground grows and bulges beneath me, and I can see the tiny, black-clothed people standing on the pavement below.

I open my mouth and cheer louder, and the figures on the ground pump their fists and yell back, but they are so far away that I can hardly hear them, yet nearing me so quickly with the speed I am hurdling towards them.

The fog clears up and I can see them. They stand in front of a large stone wall, and they wave their arms up at me. I see their faces, alarmed. I raise an eyebrow. I am coming closer now. A few hundred yards from the stone wall.

"PULL THE TRIGGER!" Nash yells. The other Dauntless members start shouting. I start to panic and reach my right arm up, reaching for the trigger; my fingers fumble and my heart pounds harder by the second as I near the wall.

The Dauntless members close their eyes and take an intake of breath as I am yards away from the wall, and my fingers finally find the stop trigger. I pull it as hard as I possibly could, and I brace for impact.

The cable screeches, and the high-pitched sound hurts my ears badly. I turn my head to the right, praying that I will stop before I slam into the wall.

I get closer and closer.

My heart pounds harder and harder.

I tuck my left arm in and I pull on the trigger with my right arm continuously.

I can see the specks of minerals and rocks in the wall and I squeeze my eyes closed.

"TRIS!"

* * *

**Cliffie cuz I'm evil :D**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**So should there be a game next chapter? I am planning for there to be.**

**I was playing this new game with my big group of friends and there were injuries so I am definitely including that next chapter.**

**I will guarantee you shall laugh next chapter.**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bye!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	21. Chapter XXI Games Dauntless Play

**Hey Divergenters, I feel terrible for not updating so long! But I just posted my newest story, Grey to Blue to Black. Here is the summary:**

**Grey. Blue. Black. Stones. Water. Coals. Abnegation. Erudite. Dauntless. That is what Beatrice Prior has to decide. At the last moment, what she didn't know, was that one choice can transform you. And by choosing differently, she definitely was transformed. Into Tris Collins: Dauntless initiate, and Erudite Spy. Includes a war, but very different compared to the Divergent trilogy.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Hopefully you'll laugh this chapter.**

**Note: I take all credit for both games in this chapter, because I invented one of them. Please do not steal, but I already predict that will happen :P**

* * *

**Chapter XXI. Games Dauntless Play**

**TRIS**

I open my eyes and my nose is touching the granite wall.

Everyone cheers and I laugh in relief.

I unhook the line and drop into the arms of the black-clothed Dauntless.

I smile and am put down.

I dust off imaginary dust off of my pants and touch my nose, almost making sure that it's still there.

"TRIS!" Shauna yells. "Oh my god, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

I laugh. "Same here," I say, putting a hand on my heart.

"What'd you think?" she says, clapping me on the back.

"Um…" All the members stare at me, some grinning. "When can I go again?" I say with a grin, and when they laugh, I laugh.

I look toward the Hancock building, which is so far away from where I stand that I can't see the people on its roof.

"Look, there he is!" Josh says, pointing over my shoulder. I follow the pointed finger toward a small dark shape sliding down the steel wire. A few seconds later I hear a familiar bloodcurdling scream.

"I bet he'll cry."

"Zeke's brother, cry? No way. He would get punched so hard." _Uriah's_ coming down? This should be _good_.

"His arms are flailing!"

"He sounds like a strangled cat," I say with a smirk. Everyone laughs again.

When Uriah finally comes to a stop, I follow the members to meet him.

He drops into our arms and he stands up.

"Uri!" I say, laughing at his windswept hair and his the horrified expression on his face.

He breathes heavily and I laugh harder.

Shauna claps my shoulder. "One hundred percent sure we can't call you 'Stiff', Tris." I laugh.

"Yeah, Uriah was more of a pansycake than me." I say with a grin.

"Not funny."

-o0o-

After everyone in our little group of eight went, we ran back to the train and back to Dauntless.

We walk through the pit, laughing and talking.

"Shouldn't you guys be in initiation?" Shauna asks with a raised eyebrow.

The initiates shake their heads. "No," I say.

"We have the day off," Will adds.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" says Zeke with a mischievous grin.

We shake our heads. Uriah grins widely. "PARTEHH GAMES!" He shouts.

"Zeke's?" I ask, smiling.

"Zeke's."

"Let's go!" Lynn shouts.

Everyone runs ahead in the direction of the member apartments.

Uriah jumps on my back, pointing with his left hand in the direction of Zeke's apartment. "Onward, my pansycake steed!" He slaps my butt. I drop him and turn around, facing him. "Did you just—" He cuts me off. "No…" I stare at him, with no expression, while he just smiles nervously.

I grab his arm and flip him while dashing in the direction of Zeke's apartment.

I round the corner and someone grabs my leg. I scream and the person puts their hand on my mouth.

They shush me and I look up to see comical dark brown eyes. "Zeke!" I yell, shoving his arms off of my neck. "What are you doing? You gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, yeah, that's what I was aiming for."

I roll my eyes. "What was taking you and Uriah so long?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

I shove his shoulder. "Haha. Very funny." I roll my eyes again. "He jumped on my back and said 'Onward, my pansycake steed' and slapped my butt." Zeke bursts out laughing.

"I know that happened, but did something else happen?" He grins and wiggles his brows.

I groan. "N. O. NO." I say. "You know that Uri likes Marle-" A female voice cuts me off.

"Wait. What." Marlene approaches us and I drop my jaw in shock. Her expression is the same.

"Um, uh, um." I stutter. Zeke facepalms. "You heard the woman,"

"Please don't say a word."

Marlene blushes and shakes her head.

"Yeah, I won't. Hey, are we gonna do the game or not?"

I raise an eyebrow at Zeke. "Game?"

He smirks. "Yep. I just came up with it." He whispers the game in my ear and I smirk.

"Let's do this."

-o0o-

"Hey Uriah, what took you so long?" asks Christina.

We all stand in Zeke's apartment.

"Ugh. I took so long because someone over here," He throws an unamused look at me and I smile, "flipped me."

I scoff. "Well you jumped on my _back_ and yelled, 'onward, my pansycake steed,' and slapped my butt. _That's_, why I flipped you."

Everyone laughs. Uriah rolls his eyes.

Marlene seems uncomfortable around him now, since she just _had_ to be there while I said that sentence to Zeke.

Zeke winks at me, indicating that the game is starting. I grin.

I put a finger up to my ear, acting like a secret agent, and wink at Christina. She blinks twice, and puts a finger up to her ear. Everyone follows suit, except for Uriah. Lynn nods at me and I smirk and scream, "GET DOWN DAUNTLESS LEADER!" And everyone runs forward and tackles Uriah.

"DOGPILE!" Marlene shouts.

We dogpile him and I start laughing. "Get. Off. Me!" Uriah's voice is muffled under our bodies, and we all burst out laughing.

I, at the top of the pile, get up first, then Christina, Will, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, then Marlene, who somehow is unfortunate enough to be squished by all of us. Marlene straddles Uriah, and they both blush bright red, and Marlene stands up, and holds a hand for Uriah. He accepts the hand and stands up, limping in the process.

I can't help it. I burst out laughing. "Zeke, t-that was the best game of 'Get Down Dauntless Leader' EVER!"

He laughs. "Of course Uri didn't know about it, because we did it on purpose!"

Uriah looks beat-up, but still laughs. "Very funny. I'm guessing that was revenge, huh Trissy?"

I grin. "Yep!"

He groans. "Did you guys had to do that so painfully?!"

Will grins. "Yes." He answers smugly.

"UGHHHHHH!"

We laugh again.

"How about we begin the party games?" asks Zeke.

"Yeah!" Lynn shouts.

We sit on the cleared-out space of Zeke's living room floor in a large, deformed, circle.

"So what should we play?" asks Zeke.

"Candor or Dauntless?" Christina suggests.

We shake our heads. "Nah. We've already done that so many times." Lynn says, and we nod in agreement.

"Never have I ever?" Marlene says.

"No. Already done." Shauna says.

"Hmm…"

"Would you rather?" says Zeke.

"No, that's pretty much an option for a truth in Candor or Dauntless." I say.

Uriah gasps loudly and shoots up, but holds his side with a pained look on his face. "Ow. Dumb bruise from you people," he mumbles. I laugh. "How about Hot potato?" he says.

"Are you serious, Uri?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I am." He says without a doubt. "But the Dauntless version."

Zeke raises an eyebrow. "Little bro, I have hosted countless parties and played countless games, but I have never heard of Dauntless Hot potato."

Uriah scoffs. "Well that's because I invented it,"

"Great." Zeke says. "Well, are you gonna tell us about it?"

Uriah furrows his eyebrows. "Hmm. Nahhhh. Because _someone_ arranged for me to be DOGPILED ON!"

Lynn scoffs. "Uriah, just tell us."

"No."

"Uriah," Christina warns.

"No!"

"Dammit Uri, just tell us!" I say, standing up and shaking his shoulders.

"Ugh, fine!"

I sit back down between Christina and Lynn.

He sits back down next to Zeke and Will.

"Listen up pansycakes," Shauna groans. "It's not coming back," Uriah gives her a look. "YES IT IS!"

Shauna rolls her eyes. "Continue, Uri,"

"Thank you," Uriah says with a grin. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," He gives Shauna a look. "Dauntless Hot potato is hardcore Hot potato. Here are the rules. Load a garbage bag with all sorts of embarrassing and somewhat funny clothes and accessories, bikinis, big briefs, stuff like that."

He continues. "Now in the way of Hot potato you pass the garbage bag around and when the music stops, the person with the bag pulls out an article of clothing and must wear it! Also, that person must perform a dare or a truth, they choose. And they _cannot_ refuse. And you cannot dare them to take off that piece of clothing or put another one on. The game ends when all the clothes are gone. The winner is the person with the least clothes from the bag on. All bras are worn over clothing."

We all gape at Uriah, and no words escape our mouths for a while.

"How in the name of Dauntless cake did you come up with that?" Zeke breaks the silence.

Everyone nods in agreement. Uriah grins, shrugging. "I have a special mind,"

"_Very_ special." Marlene says. I laugh.

"Alright, let's play!" Will says.

Zeke nods. "Come on Uri, let's go get the clothing!" Uriah nods. They run out of the room. Uriah comes back and says, "Trissy, you are coming with me!"

I groan. "Fine Uri." I say, standing up.

I follow him deeper into Zeke's apartment. Zeke opens a door and goes inside. We follow him, and my jaw drops in awe at the huge room.

"All this, _just_ for party games?!"

He wears a self-dignified smirk. "Yes."

Uriah grabs a few bikinis, trunks, and some ridiculous clothing. Zeke grabs lingerie and a few costumes. "Trissy, hold these, you're the girl."

He flings a few bras and panties at my face.

I pick them out from the floor. "Seriously Zeke? Black lace?"

"What?" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Why on Earth do you have lingerie?"

"For party games. After six years of experience, I already know what to expect at Dauntless parties."

I nod in understanding.

Zeke grabs a large, black garbage bag and stuffs everything inside.

"Alright, that's all we can fit." He holds the opening closed with his hand. "Let's do this!"

-o0o-

"Alright bitches, let's begin Dauntless Hot potato!"

"Yeah, because this is Dauntless we will be using rock music. Keep passing the bag anti-clockwise, and you cannot skip a person, until the music stops. And you cannot hand the bag when the music stops. The person holding the bag must close their eyes and select a piece of random clothing. They must wear that clothing. Bras over shirts, underwear over pants. Then that person must do the dare or truth, they choose. The person who gets to give them a dare is the person who passed the bag to them before the music stops. Got it?" Uriah says.

"Yep," Everyone says simultaneously. We sit in a circle; me, Zeke on my right, then Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, then Uriah, who is on my left.

"Let's do this."

Uriah clicks on the remote and Zeke's stereos start blasting rock music. He puts it on the stop-and-play setting.

Uriah passes the bag to me, and I pass it to Zeke, who passes it to Shauna, and so forth.

Soon it's the second time around, and once I get ahold of the bag I immediately throw it at Zeke, and then the music stops.

"Dammit!" he yells. Laughs go around the circle. Uriah stands up and blindfolds him, and puts a hand over the blindfold. "Choose!"

He draws his hand into the bag and picks up an article of clothing. We immediately burst out laughing. Uriah sits back down as Zeke takes off the blindfold. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. I laugh harder at his expression.

"I have to wear a BIKINI?!"

"Yes. Yes you do." Will says with a smug smile.

Zeke groans, and puts the bright pink and yellow bikini over his clothes. I laugh harder and Uriah smirks, taking out a camera from the control room, and takes a picture.

"Okay Tris," Zeke says with a frown, "since you were the person who passed me the bag before the music stopped, you get to give me…a dare."

I raise an eyebrow, smiling. "You sure?"

Zeke nods. "Yes."

"Okay," I smirk. "I dare you to run out to the pit, find a younger couple and tackle the boy. And then ignore all of their protests, and say this into your watch: 'the subject is safe, the future dilemma should not occur.' Then say to the man, 'do not date this girl if you want to live. You will be a very important man. Good luck.' And then run away."

I have no idea where that came from.

Zeke smirks. "Let's do this. Witnesses?"

"Me!" Shauna and Uriah say.

-o0o-

"Oh, my god!" Uriah shouts, with Shauna and Zeke by his side. They slam the door closed and lean against it, breathing heavily.

"What. Happened." Christina says. Uriah throws Lynn the camera, and she hits play.

We all watch as Zeke goes up to two fourteen-year-old kids, a boy and girl holding hands. He tackles the boy and the couple starts yelling at him. Zeke ignores them and says into his black watch, "The subject is safe, the future dilemma should not occur."

The couple looks at him weird and he says to the boy, "Do not date this girl if you want to live. You will be a very important man. Good luck." And then he runs away. Uriah and Shauna stay and videotape the couple. The boy argues with the girl and in the end they break up, and the boy believes Zeke's words.

We burst out laughing and Lynn tosses the camera back to Uriah. "I think we just ruined a relationship, older bro."

"Sorry not sorry." Zeke says, shrugging.

We laugh at that. We all resume previous positions and resume the game.

We keep passing and this time, Lynn ends up with the garbage bag when the music stops.

"Great." She is blindfolded by Uriah and picks up a piece of clothing from the bag. We all laugh at her shocked expression. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope." Marlene says, smirking at her best friend.

Lynn puts on the bright pink unicorn costume over her clothes and sits back down, crossing her arms around the shimmery pink top. "Okay, give me a dare, Marlene."

"Yay!" Marlene squeals. "I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover."

Lynn groans. "Fine."

After twenty minutes of randomly talking, Lynn comes back with her pixie cut blonde hair with a styled bang laying over her right eye that is dyed black, and some parts of her hair is dyed black. Her unicorn horn is strapped on her head, eyeliner and mascara on her dark brown eyes, her nails painted black with white skulls, and looks flawless.

Our jaws drop. "Wow Lynn, you look amazing!" I say.

She smiles. "Yeah. Surprisingly, Christina didn't make me look like a cake-faced girl. Thanks Christina!"

Christina smirks. "You're welcome, Lynn."

"Let's continue this game!"

Lynn and Christina sit back down, Lynn having to even out her petunia purple tutu.

The music plays again, and we keep passing the garbage bag, until it comes to a stop at Uriah.

"Yay!" I give him an 'are you serious' look.

He is blindfolded and picks out a black lacy bra.

He takes off the blindfold and grins widely. "YES! I have always wanted to do this,"

I facepalm. "Okay, Will, give me a dare." He says.

"Okay," says Will. He thinks it over for a minute or two. "I have no idea." I roll my eyes and lean over to him, whispering in his ear.

He smirks and nods. I sit back down and grin.

"Uriah, I dare you to tell us who you like." Will says.

Uriah and Marlene blush bright red. I give her a look, mentally telling her to tone down her mock surprise.

"Uh, um," Uriah stutters. I raise my eyebrows at him. He audibly gulps. "Mar-Marlene."

Marlene blushes.

Zeke whispers in my ear. "Now if he'll just make a move. Maybe next Candor or Dauntless game at the end of initiation party."

"Yeah, we can dare them to do some Seven minutes in heaven," I say quietly.

"Deal?" He whispers.

"Deal." I smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Shauna, who looks a little jealous.

I shrug. "Oh. Nothing." I say with a smile.

_I also need to get Zeke and Shauna together soon_, I think.

-o0o-

We continue playing the game until the garbage bag is empty. Uriah lost, he had the most articles of clothing on from the bag. I had the least.

The clothing on all eight of us vary from lace bras, bright colorful bikinis, hilarious yet strange costumes, and embarrassing outfits.

I am a victim of all of them.

We also did more truths and dares. Uriah had to run across the pit with a 'sexy cat' costume on, Shauna had to sing the ABC'S wearing two bras over her shirt, and so-forth.

When we look at the clock, it Reads 11:00 am.

"Wow, we've been playing this for three hours." says Lynn, while we all strip off our extra clothes and back to our normal ones.

"Yep. We have the beginning of stage two tomorrow, well, technically today." Christina says.

"Yeah, I'm going to go hit the hay. Bye!" I say, waving. I walk over to the door. "Christina, Will, you coming back with me to the transfer dormitory?"

"Yeah." They say simultaneously.

"Bye Uri, bye Zekey-bear," I tease. "Bye Shauna, Lynn, Marlene."

"Bye Trissy, Chrissy, and Willy!" They say, waving.

As we close the door on the way out, we all shout back at them simultaneously.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	22. Chapter XXII Stage Two

**Hey Divergenters! Sorry for not updating in a long time, I was going back to school shopping.**

**So I bought galaxy vans! YASSSS**

**Whoever answers QOTD gets shoutout!**

**QOTD: Vans or Converse?**

**AOTD: Vans.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 207 favs, 280 follows, and 463 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**By the way, I don't care what gender you are, I'm calling you dude.**

**FOURTRIS MOMENT!**

* * *

**Chapter XXII. Stage Two**

**TRIS**

"Welcome to stage two. While the first step many of you have prepared for, _nothing_ could prepare you for this." Four paces in front of us, with his hands behind his back. I gulp.

I thought I was prepared for Dauntless.

But I was just prepared for the physical part.

I shake my head. _I can do this_.

Then I realize something important.

_My Divergence might show._

I finally understand that this whole time, I have not been acting the slightest bit Abnegation. Just nothing but Dauntless. I frown.

_I need to step down. Act weaker._

_Act more vulnerable._

As much as I hate doing so, I have to. They might already be suspecting me.

They probably are.

"In this stage, your mental courage will be tested. Your worst fears will come to life. This is not a joke," He says, glaring at Peter and Drew, who think something about all of this is comical. I hold back a laugh.

"As I was saying, each of you will be called back. Today you will only get a taste of what challenges this stage presents." His dark blue eyes pass over all of us, everyone avoiding eye contact in fear. I follow so, looking down when the blue orbs pass over me.

"You may as well get comfortable; you're going to be here for a while."

"What's the lowest amount of fears someone has gotten so far?" Peter calls out.

Lauren and the other Dauntless born initiates arrive. They line up in the opposite wall. "In recent years, four."

We all look at Four. _That's _why he has that nick-name.

After that capture the flag game, I'm certain that heights is one of them.

Four goes back into the room and calls the name of the first initiate.

Lynn goes in first. After about twenty minutes, she comes out traumatized. I gulp.

I'm not sure what fears I have, but I remind myself to start acting weak.

"Uriah."

-o0o-

This continues until I am the last one to go. Everyone else who went before me came out looking scarred and traumatized. They sit against the wall, holding their knees, or curling up in a ball. The whole room is silent. So far, everyone who's went has around fifteen to twenty fears. The door opens. I gulp.

Peter comes out, with a look on his face that makes me want to burst out laughing, but I am too nervous.

"Come on, Tris,"

I stand up. I see Drew stick out his leg for me to trip over, but I step over it. He puts his hand on my shoulder, and chills spark throughout my body. He closes the door behind us. "Sit," he tells me, giving my shoulder a small squeeze, which comforts me.

Instead of looking proud, I act afraid.

_I need to tone down,_ I think. _I need to hide my divergence. And I haven't been doing a good job. _

I hesitate, looking very nervous, and he gives me a small nudge forward.

"What's the simulation?" I ask. And I don't even need to make myself sound nervous; my voice shakes.

"Ever hear the phrase 'face your fears'? Well, we take that literally," he tells me, typing on the machine. "The simulation will teach you to control your emotions in the midst of a frightening situation."

"Do you ever administer the aptitude tests?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me. "No, I avoid Stiffs as much as possible," he replies, his voice a level lower. I frown.

He must have come from Erudite, I think. He doesn't like Abnegation for some reason, I learned that on visiting day.

"Why?" I ask stubbornly.

He looks at me. "Do you ask me that because you think I'll actually answer?" he says. He takes a syringe from a small tray on the table beside it and walks over so he's standing directly in front of me.

"Why do you say vague things if you don't want to be asked about them?" I ask, looking him in the eyes now. He brushes my hair from my neck, and I feel my body tense and my breath stop short for a second. He taps the plunger.

"An injection?" I ask, trying to fake a frightened face, but it comes to me genuinely.

"We use a more advanced version of the simulation here; a different serum, no wires or electrodes for you," Four explains with a nod.

"How does it work without wires?"

"Well, I have wires so I can see what's going on, but for you, there's a tiny transmitter in the serum that sends data to the computer." I relax a little, and he presses the plunger. It doesn't hurt at all, but I wince a little, and try to keep up the façade.

"The serum will go into effect in sixty seconds. This simulation is different from the aptitude test; in addition to containing the transmitter, the serum stimulates the amygdale, which is the part of the brain involved in processing negative emotions-like fear-and then induces a hallucination." I raise a nervous eyebrow at him.

I may have Erudite as a test result but it doesn't mean I am as smart as them.

"The brain's electrical activity is then transmitted to our computer, which then translates your hallucination into a simulated image that I can see and monitor. I will then forward the recording to Dauntless administrators. You stay in the hallucination until you calm down- that is, lower your heart rate and control your breathing." My hands fidget nervously and he looks at me.

He cups his hands around my face and leans in so my nose is touching his. I swear, my heart pounds by the second and my breath hitches.

"Be brave, Tris. The first time is always the hardest," He whispers. I focus my eyesight on those alluring dark blue orbs until I lose consciousness.

**FOUR POV**

I walk over to the computer and plug myself in. I turn the machine and close my eyes. When I open them, I am watching Tris stand in a field, confused.

A crow caws and latches on to her shoulder. It starts to peck at her shoulder, and she tries to punch it off. Control yourself, Tris. A roll of thunder comes from the sky, and a flock of crows swoops down of her.

She falls over, screaming, as they dig in to her. She is screaming, trying to push them off. "Help!" she screams, "Help!" She falls down and starts to sob, still crying out.

I almost drop my jaw at this. Tris isn't this… vulnerable. She's the most independent, strong, fearless, and brave woman I have ever seen.

It's almost like reality smacked her in the face and she is trying to tone down something.

I frown. I suspected it at first. I am glad that she is acting more… Stiff.

They won't suspect her as much now.

Hopefully.

But I still do.

I guess I'll just have to wait.

I see something gleam in her eyes, and she tightens her body. I watch her breath deep.

We are back in the simulation room. Tris screams and hits her arms repeatedly. Tears well up in her eyes. Her grey-blue eyes have turned dark and stormy. She hugs her knees to her chest. I walk over to her and gently place my hand on her shoulder. She flings her fist on my stomach. "Don't touch me!" she screams, and looks down, hugging her knees tight to her chest.

"It's over," I whisper to her gently. I hesitate for a second, and then shift my hand over her hair, trying to comfort her. She keeps trying to hold back tears and running her hands over her arms.

"Tris," I say. She starts to rock back and forth in the chair. I'm not quite sure what to do, but I know I need to get her out of here.

"Tris, I'm going to take you back to the dorms, okay?" I ask her, and start to help her out of the chair. "No!" she snaps, and glares at me. "They can't see me, not like this," she growls, and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Oh calm down," I tell her, rolling my eyes. The gentle approach won't work; I need to get to her pride to help her. "I'll take you out the back door," I offer.

"I don't need you to—" she says shaking.

"Nonsense," I reply firmly, and grab her arm. I steer her out of the room and down a hallway. After a while she stops and yanks her arm from my grasp.

"Can you let go of me?" she snaps, and her eyes soften. "Sorry."

I nod. "You okay?"

She frowns and looks down. "I was always prepared for stage one but…" she meets my eyes. "I don't think I can even pass initiation."

There it is.

She hung off the chasm and laughed. She got stabbed and did nothing.

But she faced one of her deepest fears and broke down.

She really is trying to tone it down.

It's good that she finally got some sense knocked in her.

I hope that people will buy it though, and that she will keep it up.

"I'm trying," she says, her lip trembling. "But I failed. I'm failing."

I sigh. "How long do you think you spent in that hallucination, Tris?"

"I don't know," she says, shaking her head. "A half hour, maybe?"

"_Three_ minutes," I reply firmly. Her jaw drops and she gapes at me. "You got out three times faster than the other initiates. Whatever you are, you're not a failure." And hopefully not Divergent.

But it's too late.

She looks confused by my response. I smile a little. "Tomorrow you'll be better at this, you'll see."

"Tomorrow?" she asks, her jaw touching the floor.

I chuckle, and put my hand on her back, continuing to her dorm. "What was your first hallucination?" she asks as we walk, glancing up at me. I frown. "It wasn't a 'what' as much as a who," I say, trying to stay calm. I shrug. "It's not important."

"And are you over that fear now?"

That's the question.

Am I _really_ over him? He made my childhood hell.

I shake my head. "Not yet." We reach the doors. I lean against the wall, and cross my arms.

Tris leans on the wall across me. We are inches apart, just like on the Ferris wheel. As much as I hate heights, that moment was amazing.

I put my hands in my pockets nervously. Tris always makes me nervous. "I may never be," I tell her, and look at the ground.

"So they don't go away?" I think about it.

"Sometimes they do. Other times new fears replace them." My fingers get twitchy thinking about how my fear of heights was somehow brought on, so I look my thumb around a belt loop.

"But… becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it; that's the point." She nods, trying to understand the depth of my words. "Anyways, your fears are rarely what they appear to be in the simulation," I tell her. "What do you mean?"

I smile a little. "Well, are you really afraid of crows? When you see one, do you run away screaming?" I ask jokingly, raising an eyebrow. "No, I guess not," she says, and looks down. I think about reaching out and taking her hand. She must have been thinking something similar, because as soon as the words enter my mind, she takes a step forward and tilts her head to the side.

"So what am I really afraid of?" she asks.

"I don't know," I reply. "Only you can know."

"I didn't know becoming Dauntless would be this hard," she says. She is watching me now.

"It wasn't always like this, I'm told," I tell her, and shift my weight so I'm a few inches closer to her. "Being Dauntless, I mean."

"What changed?" She perks up.

"The leadership. The person who controls training sets the standard of Dauntless behavior. Six years ago, Max and the other leaders changed the training methods to make them more competitive and more brutal. They said it was supposed to test people's strength. That changed the priorities of Dauntless as a whole." I scowl.

"Bet you can't guess who the leaders' new protégé is." Tris looks at me, puzzled. "So if you were ranked first in your initiate class, what was Eric's rank?"

"Second." A look crosses her face.

"So he was their second choice for leadership, and you were there first," she says mainly to herself, trying to understand it.

"What makes you say that?" I ask her.

"The way Eric was acting at dinner the first night," She looks into my eyes. "Jealous, even though he has what he wants." I don't respond.

I never told anyone how Max tried recruiting me the day before our final ranks were announced, how he wanted me to work under him and train me to become the next great Dauntless leader, and now this Abnegation girl has figured it out in a matter of days.

Well, she's not so Abnegation.

She sniffs again and wipes around her eyes. I'm worried she will cry again. "Do I look like I've been crying?" she asks.

"Hmm," I sound, leaning in close.

_You look so beautiful_, _so real_, I think.

Suddenly she blushes so red that she puts tomatoes to shame, and I realize that I said that out loud.

"W-What?" She stutters, shocked. I feel heat creeping up to my cheeks.

_Be Dauntless_, I tell myself. _Be daring. Take risks. _

I take a breath.

"You heard what I said," I say, standing up straight and walking down the hallway in embarrassment.

I turn my head before I round the corner. "Tris?" I say.

"Yeah?" she answers, still leaning against the wall.

"No, it doesn't look like you've been crying." I finally say after a long staring contest. "You look tough as nails."

* * *

***So for you not-so-bright people out there, Tris is going to act less badass because she just realized that she is acting WAY too Dauntless, and the word 'Divergent' is basically written on her forehead. So she dials down. And she WILL act a little bit weak and vulnerable; basically more of a Stiff.***

**Oopsie, the great and fearless Four slipped! He basically just admitted his little crush for Trissy!**

**Who am I kidding. HES IN LOVE WITH HER!**

**HURRY UP AND MAKE A MOVE FOURY!**

**I thought you guys would like Four POV, I will be doing that in the scenes with Four.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 207 favs, 280 follows, and 463 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	23. Chapter XXIII On Cloud Nine

**Hey Divergenters! So I wrote a one-shot, please check that out!**

**And OMG 300 FOLLOWERS TY ALL SO MUCH ILYASFM!**

**I love Will SO MUCH THIS CHAPTER xD**

***WHOEVER TELLS ME WHAT HE DOES AT THE END PROPERLY WILL GET A SHOUTOUT!***

**This chapter: Fluff.**

**Lots and lots of fluff.**

**Goal: 229 favs, 304 follows, and 500 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII. On Cloud Nine**

**TRIS**

_Oh my God._

_Oh my God._

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

I slide down the wall, hugging my knees. His words ring in my head over and over again, the scene displaying in my brain on repeat.

_Flashback Begin_

_"Do I look like I've been crying?" I asked. _

_"Hmm," He hummed, and leaned in close. _

_There were only a few inches between us._

_"You look so beautiful, so real," he said._

_I blushed redder than a tomato, and he looked shocked. _

_"W-What?" I stuttered, shocked. I felt simmering heat creeping up to my cheeks. _

_His face flushed in embarrassment._

_He took a deep breath._

_"You heard what I said," He said, and stood up straight. He walked down the hallway._

_I stared at him. He turned his head before he rounded the corner. "Tris?" he asked._

_"Yeah?" I answered, and was still leaning against the wall._

_"No, it doesn't look like you've been crying." He finally said after a long staring contest. "You look tough as nails."_

_Flashback End_

There is a fluttering sensation in my heart, and it spreads through every inch of my body.

I sigh.

I sit there for a few minutes, with my hands on my forehead, head clouded in thoughts.

I can still feel his warm breath on my neck, how I could have closed the tiny amount of distance between us.

But I just froze.

I'm always outgoing, but whenever I'm around him, I just freeze, and uphold the nickname 'Stiff'.

My shoulder aching, I stand up and make my way to the transfer dormitory.

-o0o-

When I walk in, all of the initiates are just sitting on their beds, talking.

I sit down on my bed next to Christina and Will.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey Tris," They chorus.

"How was fears for you?" Christina asks Will.

"Terrifying." He shivers.

"I know, there were thousands of these little bugs, all over my body. Everywhere?"

Will raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Moths?"

"Yep," Christina responds, popping the p.

"Hi," says Al, sitting on the bed. "Hey," we reply.

"Not hanging with Peter anymore?" asks Christina.

He shakes his head. I manage a chuckle. "Don't worry, remember my promise?" I say, winking at him. He turns a slight red and nods.

"So what are we talking about?" he asks.

"Stage two," Will answers.

Al shivers. "God, that was horrible."

Christina looks at me. "How about you, Tris?"

"Huh?" I ask, too busy thinking about the altercation between our instructor and I.

"Oh," I say, "Okay. I guess."

"Oh come on," Will says. "No one even came close to your time,"

I look down. "Yeah, I guess," I mumble.

The three of them talk about random topics when Peter makes his way over to us.

"What do you want, Peter?" Christina stiffs, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell Tris something," He grins.

I roll my eyes. "What?"

"You're famous now," I raise an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring the slight pain of my shoulder.

_Which was caused by him_, I remember.

"Yeah, you really are, just listen," he says, and holds up a piece of paper.

"Erudite calls into question the transfer of Beatrice and Caleb Prior," My eyes widen and my fists clench. "And the disloyalty of Beatrice to Abnegation. It is quite predictable and inferred that she had been training for Dauntless her whole life, breaking faction laws. She isn't the only one. Abnegation has been abusing the title of head of the government, and that is why Erudite should be controlling the government,"

My friends look at me in pity and I stand up, fixing my bag.

Peter stands behind me, still reading. "Back to the transfer of Beatrice and Caleb Prior, why would both children of an important government figure leave their faction?"

"Their recent transfer calls into question the soundness of Abnegation's values and teachings,"

Cold creeps up my spine. Christina, Will, and Al give me a worried look. I can't move. My father. The Erudite are attacking my father.

"Perhaps the lifestyle Andrew Prior has set out for them is not an admirable one?" Peter continues, my fingernails dig into my palms, which start bleeding.

"Molly Atwood, a fellow Dauntless transfer, suggests a disturbed and abusive upbringing is to blame. Why else would Beatrice be rebellious to the ways of Abnegation? 'I heard her talking in her sleep once,' Molly says. 'She was telling her father to stop doing something. I don't know what it was, but it gave her nightmares.'"

By now, my palms are bloody red and my vision is blurry. I didn't have a nightmare of my father. It was of Peter.

And he did give me nightmares.

A tear slips down my face and my muscles tense.

Molly smiles, teeth crooked. If I knocked them out, I'd be doing her a favor.

"What?" I demand.

"_What_?" I growl, turning around to face _Peter_.

He stops reading, and my friends look at me with pity.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh, so _is _it true?" he taunts, mocking innocence.

I snarl, and jump at him. "That's my _father_!" I scream, socking him in the jaw. "My father, you coward!" My vision is tinted red, and my wrists are stained with dry blood.

"Tris," Will shouts, pulling me from him.

He throws me over his shoulder and I pound on his back.

"Put me down!"

He shakes his head.

I jab a finger on the back of his neck, his pressure point, and he drops me with a groan of pain.

I'd feel bad for hurting a friend, but right now is not the time.

I storm out of the dormitory, hot tears welling up in my eyes.

I hear Peter's smartass voice in the sound of my receding footsteps.

"Was it something I said?"

-o0o-

I sit in my hidden hallway, with my head in my hands and my knees curled up against my chest.

"Tris," a familiar voice calls. I look up and find Christina, Will, and Al.

"You okay?" asks Christina.

I nod, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off of my pants. "Yeah. Sorry about me exploding earlier…" I trail off, looking down at my feet.

"Haha, it's okay. You have no reason to apologize Tris," Christina says.

"Hey guys," a voice says. We turn around to find Uriah.

He approaches us. "I heard about what happened," he says with a frown. "We heard you guys from the Dauntless born dorm."

"Oh." I mumble, looking down.

"So… who's up for tattoos?" asks Will.

"Sure," we chorus.

We make our way to the Pire, and into the tattoo parlor.

I see Tori, and I approach her.

"Umm… I have a question."

She looks at me, putting away tattoo paints.

She looks around, and gestures me to follow her.

I nod.

We enter her office and she locks her door.

We sit in the chairs.

"What am I?" I whisper.

"My…" she hesitates, "My brother was like you. He manipulated the simulations." She says.

"On the last day of fears, one of the Dauntless leaders came to watch him," she says sadly.

She looks up at me. "The next day, they found his body at the bottom of the chasm." Her sentence pierces through me like a knife.

"They got rid of him," I whisper. She nods. "You can't let them find out about you."

"W-What…" I stammer, "What if they already know?" I whisper, afraid to find out the answer.

She looks up at me, eyes sad and expression mourning. "Then you're already dead."

**FOUR POV**

As I walk away from the hallway with a red face, all I can think about is_, damn, I messed up._

-o0o-

To try to forget my little slip-up, and the fact that_ she _might be Divergent, I try to find Zeke.

I walk through the pit, the large room filled with laughing and rowdy Dauntless.

That's what I like about this faction, the freedom.

After a little more walking, I find Lauren, her boyfriend Bryce, Shauna, and Zeke with a group of some other Dauntless members. As I get closer I smell the alcohol in their breaths.

In the lively crowd I see Nash and Josh, stumbling around drunk.

"Hey man!" Zeke shouts. "Want some of this?" he asks, holding out a bottle.

Shauna giggles. "C'mon, Zeke, you know he doesn't," she says, and takes a sip for herself.

I am so fed up with people telling me about my life. "Why not," I say, and grab the bottle, and tilt my head back as the crowd cheers behind me. Somehow we wind up by the chasm.

Someone says something that I guess is funny, because I hear a wave of laughter. I start laughing, too, although I'm not sure why. I glance over and see Tris and her friends staring at me. I open my mouth before I can stop myself.

"Tris!"

**TRIS POV **

I managed to persuade Christina into getting matching Dauntless symbols on our left shoulders, as her dauntless flames are on her right arm.

Uriah just got a small tattoo of dauntless cake, and I didn't ask questions.

Dauntless cake is life.

Will got a small tattoo of the dauntless symbol as well, only on the back of his neck.

I don't know what Al got; he won't show us.

I try to ignore the conversation I had with Tori, and I certainly know that I have to act weaker, to try to lead the leaders off of my trail.

Because I basically have the word "Divergent" written on my forehead with black marker.

We walk through the Pit, Christina on Al's back and me on Uriah's.

"Onward, my pansycake steed!" I yell, getting revenge, and hitting Uriah's back.

"Ow!" he exclaims.

"Hey, just be glad she didn't hit your butt." Will says with a chuckle.

Uriah grins, and I glare at him playfully.

There is a loud echo of laughing around the pit and our eyes travel to something, and my breath stops short.

Four stands with Shauna, Zeke, Lauren, Bryce, Josh, Nash, and a few other Dauntless.

They hold silver flasks and brown glass bottles in their hands, and Uriah shakes his head.

"I'm busy with initiation, I have no time to deal with hangover Zeke," he exclaims.

"Uh oh, instructor alert," Will sing-songs.

I'm too nervous to say anything.

"At least it's not Eric. He'd probably make us play chicken or something. And he's a perv," Christina remarks.

I can't help but agree with her.

We all nod.

My heart pounds and my mind replays the scene where I was on cloud nine again.

"Tris!" Four calls, and I gulp. Al, Will, Christina, and Uriah look at me, Uriah grinning and the rest, confused.

I hop off Uriah's back and Four walks up to me.

"You look different," he says, his speech slurred, and gesturing to the black revealing shirt Christina made me wear.

"So do you," I reply, fixing the black bandage on my shoulder nervously. "What are you doing?" I ask, the fluttering sensation back.

"Flirting with death," he says with a laugh. "Drinking near the chasm," he tells me, trying to continue the conversation. "Probably not a good idea."

"No, it isn't," I say hesitantly. Every time I am around him, I just freeze.

He looks at my collarbone. "Didn't know you had a tattoo," He takes a sip from the bottle. "Right. The crows," he says, his breath smelling like alcohol. He turns around to his friends, where Lauren and Bryce are blushing a deep red while the others are laughing at them.

"I'd ask you to hang out with us, but you're not supposed to see me this way," he says.

"What way? Drunk?" I ask, indicating to the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah…well, no." Shut up, Four, before you say something stupid. The little voice of sense inside my head shuts up, and I relax a little. "Real, I guess."

I grin. "Isn't it a little too late for that?" I say, remembering Candor or Dauntless. He looks down, probably misinterpreting my words as his mess-up earlier. "I'll pretend I didn't," I say casually, and smile at him.

"Nice of you," he responds. He looks me up and down and I blush. He leans in so his lips are practically touching my cheek, and I swear, I stop breathing. "You look good, Tris." He whispers, his breath warm against me.

I blush a furious red when he pecks my cheek, then I realize that he's drunk; he has no idea what he's doing.

I laugh, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling in my stomach. "Do me a favor and stay away from the chasm?" I ask.

It's quite comical. On the day we transferred to Dauntless, he mentioned something about the difference of bravery and idiocy of the chasm.

And here he is, _drinking_ by the chasm.

"Of course," He says, giving me a wink.

I blush even redder, if that was even possible.

He turns back around to a smirking Zeke. I smile, looking down at my feet and jog back to my friends.

They all stare at me, smirk implanted on their face, except for Al. He looks down sadly.

My heart is still pounding at the warmth of his soft lips on my cheek.

"What was that all about?" says Al. He asks the question almost sadly. He still cares too much about me.

"Yeah, I think we'd all like to know what the answer to that question," Christina sing-songs. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing," I shake my head, refraining from biting my lip. I pray that the red in my cheeks is not visible. "He was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying." I clear my throat. "That's why I was grinning. It's… funny to see him that way," I lie.

"Right," says Uriah, the only one who knows of my crush. "It couldn't be because—"

I glare at him and elbow him in the ribs. I don't need him telling everyone.

I kind of feel bad that Christina doesn't even know about it, but judging by the look on her and Will's faces, they already infer it.

Will whistles. "Well, this got awkward. Dauntless cake, anyone?"

We all nod.

I hop on Uriah's back, Christina on Al's.

As we make our way to the dining hall, Will tells us corny Erudite jokes, despite our protests.

He starts to sing in the tune of an old song, 'Bad Romance'. "Radium, radium, arsenic! Arsenic, arsenic! Radon, molybdenum, radon, molybdenum, molybdenum! Gallium, gallium, oxygen, lanthanum, lanthan-um!"

We all groan.

He nudges his girlfriend. He leans with a hand on the wall and winks at her. "Are you made of copper and tellurium, because you're cute!" We just shake our heads.

"You're dating this thing?" I say to Christina jokingly. She shoves me playfully, and almost falls off of Al's back.

We approach the doors when he randomly shouts, "Yo' momma is so fat… all she's made of is fluorine and astatine!"

And I swear, we facepalm so hard that there is a hand-shaped dent in our faces.

* * *

**Like I said, I love Will so much this chapter xD**

**FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Goal: 229 favs, 304 follows, and 500 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

***WHOEVER TELLS ME WHAT WILL SANG GETS A SHOUTOUT. Like not just in the tune of the song Bad Romance because I put that, but what words he sang because he sang chemistry sciency type things. idk. I may not be Erudite but even I KNOW what it is! xD***

***Hint! Look at the first three letters of each word he sang xD***

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**My latest: A One-shot, "One Shot, Two Dead"**

**and "Grey to Blue to Black" where Tris is an Erudite spy who poses as an Dauntless initiate and yeah.**

**Baiii!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	24. Chapter XXIV Trusting Certain Instincts

**God, school hates me. Well, the feeling's mutual.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I have a teacher who despises me and the world and yeah. I HAVE AN ESSAY ALREADY LIKE WTF**

**And updates are gonna come kinda slow.**

**TY SO MUCH GUYS! ILYSFM!**

**Shoutout to: amycahill57, Someone the World Forgot, divergent658, Guest (Fourtris Lover), ButterFrenzy, sushi8162, **

**Emi Nicole Jackson12, and divergentFREAK24!**

***Sigh* I love Will xD I make him so funny. "I heard Oxygen and Magnesium were dating and I was like OMG" xD**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 242 favs, 310 follows, and 517 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**And 500 reviews! THIS IS HUGE :D **

* * *

**Chapter XXIV. Trusting Certain Instincts**

**FOUR **

I wake up the next morning with my head pounding. I try and recount the events of what happened last night, but most of it is a blur. I only remember one thing.

_Talking to Tris by the chasm._

And _kissing_ her on the cheek.

I groan.

_She probably thinks I'm a total jackass now. _

I drag myself out of bed and throw on some clean clothes, and head over to the dining hall. When I walk in Tris turns and looks at me. She blushes a deep red and turns back to her friends. I stare at her with a saddened expression.

_Yep, total jackass._

I make my face clear of emotion and slip in next to Zeke and Shauna, both of whom look like they just recovered from the flu. "Morning, sunshines," I say, and pour myself a cup of coffee.

Shauna puts up a finger, her hair untidy and face messy. "Shh, inside voices, please," She groans and puts her head back on the table.

I chuckle and get up from the table.

_I need to talk to Tris. _

I walk over to her table and stand behind her. Christina, Al, and Will look at me funny, and Tris turns and looks at my face. I clear my throat. "Tris, can I talk to you? In _private_?" I ask, stretching out the word. She turns her head to look at her confused friends, and Uriah and the two Dauntless born at the other table.

She nods and follows me out. "So, about last night," I say awkwardly, and scratch the back of my head.

"Look, don't worry about it. I kept my promise," she replies, and smiles at me. I smile back.

"Good. Thanks," I say. We stand there in silence. Less than six inches, once again.

_I could just close the distance between us,_ I think. I force the thought out of my head.

"Um, see you at training later," I say awkwardly. The corners of her lips turn down, like she's disappointed. "Yeah, sure," she says and walks back in to the dining hall, and sits next to her friends.

I bang my forehead against the wall repeatedly, hoping that Gary—the person working the shift at the control room—doesn't see me and start getting suspicious.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have figured out a way to apologize to her, or at least ask her if I said anything dumb!_

I groan. _I just had to take the bottle of beer. Alcohol has strong effects._

I spend the rest of my morning in my room, thinking of what I'm going to say to Tris when I see her next. I lose track of time, and the next thing I know Lauren is pounding on my door, yelling at me to hurry up and get to the simulation room or I'm going to be late.

When I get over to the room, the initiates are already there, sitting in the hallway. Their eyes follow me, some avoiding eye contact in fear. Only one person meets my eyes.

Tris.

I try to ignore the fluttery feeling in my heart that she gives me as I walk in and close the door behind me. I turn the machine on and take a deep breath.

The only thing on my mind is Tris.

I slap my head. _Focus, Four. You have to be watching for signs of her Divergence._

That is my only priority.

_Priority. Prior. _

_Snap out of it, To-Four!_

I shake my head.

I call in the initiates and watch as they watch their fears unfold before them yet again. I record the results and help each terror-stricken kid back to the dorms, until it's finally Tris's turn.

**TRIS POV**

I walk back to the dining hall after my exchange with Four.

After the events of last night, I can't help but feel like I'm on cloud nine.

_He kissed me!_

_Not really me, just my cheek._

_It's still a kiss._

I maneuver my way through the loud tables of Dauntless and resume my position across Al and between Will and Christina, and chew on my chocolate-chip muffin.

For a moment, the three of them just stare at me, their mouths slightly agape.

I stop in the middle of chewing and blink twice in confusion. "What?" I mumble, mouth full of muffin.

They just stare at me and shake their heads, Al looking a bit sad.

I catch Uriah's eye from the table next to us and he raises his eyebrows. I shake my head.

He narrows his eyebrows at me and winks, a smirk implanted on his face. I roll my eyes and turn back to my muffin, worrying about my Divergence and my… _thing_, with Four.

-o0o-

Once again, I'm the last one to go through fears. I fidget my hands nervously and chew on my lip.

"Tris,"

I sigh and stand up. My heart beats faster by the second and I breathe abnormally. I come in and sit down in the chair, probably looking just as nervous as yesterday.

At first the loss of confidence was just an act, but now it's genuine. I am scared shitless by stage two and three; one was a breeze, two and three are tornados.

"It's just a simulation, Tris," Four's comforting voice distracts me from my thoughts as he injects the serum into my neck. I take a breath and nod. The scene of Four's handsome face changes into the chasm.

I see my friends and the rest of the initiates watching me. I run up to them, but am stopped by an invisible source. I find myself in a small, square glass tank. Christina whispers in Peter's ear and they both laugh. Seeing Peter makes my heart drops.

I pound my fists against the glass. "Hey!" The tank slowly starts to fill with water, the cold substance tickling my shins. "Help!"

"Ooh. It's the stiff. She just acts like a Dauntless because she wants to be one. Really, she just has no skills." Peter taunts, and everyone else laughs.

"Pansycake. I never really had a crush on you. Actually, I never even liked you as a friend." The way Uriah spits out the words makes my heart drop, and tears slowly start forming in my eyes.

The water reaches my hips now. Everyone keeps mocking me, and I bang my fists against the glass harder. "Help!" I scream. "Please! Please help!"

I shake my head.

_It's just a simulation_, I recall.

The water has now reached just under my nose. I take a deep breath as the water rises above my head. I try to calm down, but my heart pounds too fast for me to even try.

_This isn't real._

I kick the glass. This time, a small crack appears. This time, a small crack appears where her first hit it. I hit it again and the tank shatters. I am back in the room. And when I look up into Four's face, my heart plummets.

**FOUR POV**

My eyes are empty as she comes around.

_Oh no. She broke the class; only one kind of person can do that. I was right all along. _"What?" she asks.

"How did you do that?" I demand.

"Do what?" She asks innocently. "Crack the glass." I say, my voice stern.

"I don't know," she says. I grab her arm and drag her out into the back hallway. She must get tired of me dragging her around, because after a minute she takes her arm from my grasp.

"What?" she demands angrily.

"You're Divergent," I reply flatly. I'm not sure how much she knows about it, but from the look that crosses her face, I can tell she knows enough to know that the word is dangerous.

"What's Divergent?" she asks, leaning against the wall behind her.

She's trying to act casual, but I can hear the strain in her voice. "Don't play stupid. I suspected it last time, but this time it's obvious. You manipulated the simulation; you're Divergent. I'll delete the footage, but unless you want to end up dead at the bottom of the chasm, you'll figure out how to hide it during the simulations!" I snap.

I didn't mean for it to come out that angry, it just happened. I want so badly for her to be safe, to not have to deal with this.

_I don't want her to know that, though._ "Now, if you'll excuse me," I say, and quickly walk back in to the simulation room and slam the door behind me. Once the door is shut, I sink to the floor.

_I can't let her secret get out; I will protect her. I have to._

_I need to._

_I want to._

The few remaining initiates finish their simulations, and I decide to skip dinner. _I can't eat now; I'm way too worried for Tris._ Instead, I spend my evening lying on my bed thinking about how I can protect Tris.

-o0o-

The next day is no better for her situation. I watch as a faceless woman forces her to shoot her family. When she comes around, she is panting. "I know the simulation isn't real," she says in between breaths.

"You don't have to explain it to me," I reply grimly. "You love your family; you don't want to shoot them. Not the most unreasonable thing in the world."

"In the simulation is the only time I get to see them," she explains sadly, scraping at her nail beds. "I miss them. Do you miss your family?"

I look down, as I tried to avoid questions like these in Dauntless. "No," I say coldly. "I don't. But that's unusual."

She gets up from the chair and walks over to the door. She puts her hand on the knob, hesitates, and turns around and looks me in the eyes. I hold her gaze.

Her eyes are hauntingly beautiful. So beautiful. So insistent.

Suddenly, before I can say anything, she turns the knob and sprints out of the room.

* * *

**FOURTRIS BITCHES!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 242 favs, 310 follows, and 517 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**Baiii!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	25. Chapter XXV Progress Report and Tattoos

**GOD SCHOOL IS A BITCCCHHHH.**

**I haven't updated in so long and I feel terrible.**

**AND I feel even more terrible that this chapter is kinda short.**

**Have any of you heard about AvaLynn?!**

**She's a 5 year old who was bullied the first week of school, and she was kicked and beaten until she fell off the slide the first week of school! SHE WAS BEATEN MORE THAN TRIS WAS BY PETER, DREW, AND AL! And the pictures? It's so f*ckin messed up. And you know what's even more messed up?**

**THE FACT THAT THE SCHOOL DIDNT EVEN DO SHIT. THEY DIDNT EXPELL ANYONE OR SHIT. WHAT KINDA SHITTY SCHOOL IS THIS SHIT.**

**ANYWAY.**

**You guys DEMOLISHED THAT GOAL! TY SO MUCH!**

**Goal: 267 favs, 335 follows, and 540 reviews! Come on, I know you guys can do it!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

**Chapter XXV. Progress Reports and Tattoos**

**TRIS**

_Oh no._

_Oh no._

_Oh my god._

Four knows about me.

I wipe the tears welling up in my eyes with the back of my hand and make my way back to the dormitory.

I expect to see the usual, the initiates mulling around, lying on their beds and staring up at the ceiling, but find the initiates crowding Eric, who stands with a chalkboard that is faces backwards. I walk up next to Will and Christina. "What's going on?" I whisper.

"Rankings for stage two," Will whispers, his eyes trailing mine, and I see the light greens in them flared—which means he's nervous.

I look at Christina, who stands with her arms crossed and her lips turned down a bit. "I thought there weren't any cuts after stage two," I hiss.

"There aren't," she looks at me. "It's just a progress report, sort of."

"Here are your statuses for stage two," Eric says, and he flips the board.

**Tris**

**Peter**

**Will**

**Christina**

**Molly**

**Drew**

**Al**

The silence in the room is deafening.

I am first.

I've been so nervous about fears though; I thought that I wouldn't even make the top three.

"Nice job, Tris," Will says the first words, breaking the silence. Christina squeals and wraps her arm around the two of us, forcing us into a group us. I smile. _They are genuinely happy of me._

My eyes travel over to the other side of the room and I almost flinch.

Peter is _steaming_. "I will not be outranked by a Stiff, _again_!" He hisses. "How did you do it, huh? How the hell did you do it?" He pushes me roughly against the wall, his forearm closing off my steady breathing on my neck; a jolt of pain goes through my shoulder and I wince.

I stop, my breath short, and my words choked, remembering what happened the last time he pinned me against a wall. I beat him again, this time I hope that he won't do anything to me.

But I highly doubt that happening.

He leans in close, and I can feel his hot, angry breaths.

I gulp in fear.

Thankfully, Will pulls Peter off of me.

"Leave her alone. Only a _coward_ bullies a girl." His eyes turn red and his fists clench.

Peter scoffs. "A girl? Are you blind, or just stupid? She already got first in stage one, she is not weak. She's going to edge you out of the rankings and out of Dauntless and you're going to get nothing, all because she knows how to manipulate people and you don't. So when you realize you befriended someone that's going to ruin us all, you let me know."

I scowl. "Okay beotch, I don't think you're understanding this. I am not going to edge my friends out of Dauntless, because the only people that I will be edging out is _you_, moldy carrot," I point at Peter and Drew, "And rat face." At this, the room erupts in laughter. "So stop."

I don't know where I got that sudden burst of confidence, but it somehow felt good. Defeated and left wordless, Peter storms angrily out of the room. Molly and Drew follow him, looking disgusted.

"Thanks." I say to Will, who looks skeptical.

"Is he right?" He asks quietly. "Are you trying to manipulate us?"

"Why and how on earth would I do that?" I scowl. "I'm just doing the best I can, like anyone else. I would never do that to a friend."

"I don't know. By acting like our best friend, then stabbing us in the back by edging us out of Dauntless? Acting tough to psyche us out?" He shrugs, and I feel my heart shattering. _My own friend doesn't believe me._

"Will, she is our friend. She'd never do that. _Remember_?" Christina chastises. Will relaxes, snapping out of protective friend mode.

They exchange a look and walk out of the dormitory together, leaving Al and I alone.

The first, and the last.

I awkwardly roll my heels around, my hands clasped together.

"Are… you alright?" I ask.

"Sure," He says nonchalantly.

"It's not over," I say, trying to give him hope, although even I know he has none.

"You can improve your rank if you…" I trail off, not knowing _how_ to give him a few pointers. How can I be worried about Al when I have so many worries of my own?

"See? It's not that simple." He replies.

"I know it's not," I say.

"I don't think you do. For you it's easy. All of this is easy." He snaps. I frown, slightly hurt by his cautious tone. _What happened to the cheery, Amity-like Al I know?_

"That's not true," I say quietly.

"Yeah, it is." His voice drips with sarcasm. He closes his eyes.

"You aren't helping me by pretending it isn't. I don't… I'm not sure you can help me at all."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes. I sigh.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit," I stand up and exit the dormitory.

I decide that I want time alone to think, so I don't go find Will and Christina. I sit against the wall in my hidden hallway.

_Divergent. _

_Four knows. _

_I ranked first._

_In the first stage I got stabbed by Peter._

_Peter will do something to me._

_I'm sure of it._

I put a hand to the black Dauntless bandage on my upper left shoulder.

There I sit, on the floor, back against the wall, and I clear my mind and close my eyes.

I look up when I hear multiple footsteps and familiar voices. I look up to see Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene, who's holding a chocolate-chip muffin.

"Hey Tris! What you doing here alone?" asks Marlene. I hide a grin. _She used to not like me, heck, despised me before she found out that Uriah likes her. _I shrug.

"Nothing to do, I guess."

"Want to come with us to the training room? Marlene bet me that I couldn't shoot a muffin off her head." Uriah says. I laugh at the stupidity of it.

"Sure." I attempt to stand up but a small shock of pain sparks in my shoulder. I try to not double-over, and Uriah helps me up. I give him a small appreciative smile and we walk to the training room.

Uriah turns on the lights and Marlene stands by the target, her curly brown hair reaching the center.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" I ask.

"Relax, as long as we don't get caught by Eric, we'll be fine." Uriah says. He pulls up the waistband of his shorts and pulls out a gun. I see a tattoo peaking from underneath his shirt, resting on his abs.

He catches me and Marlene looking and smirks. "Like what you see?" Marlene blushes and I roll my eyes.

"Haha, very funny." I say with sarcasm. "What's your other tattoo?" I ask.

Lynn raises an eyebrow. "I thought you only had the snake?"

Uriah shakes his head. "I got a new one a while back."

"Well, what is it?" Marlene asks, still red-faced. She steps away from the target and approaches Uriah.

"Here," He lifts up his shirt and there is a large tattoo of black flames horizontally on his abs. There is another speck of ink a little bit above it, but it is much smaller.

Lynn squints her eyes. "What's that?" she points at the speck.

I look closer and my eyes focus. I look up at him. "Really?"

"What?" He puts his hands up in defense. "Dauntless cake is love, Dauntless cake is life." He places a finger on the small tattoo of a slice of Dauntless cake above his belly button.

I roll my eyes, and change the topic to keep Marlene from fainting at seeing Uriah's abs. "Are you really going to shoot at her?" I ask.

"No. It's a B.B gun. Worst it'll do is give her a welt." I nod.

Marlene resumes her position at the target, and stands up straight with her chin held high.

Uriah faces her, and she puts the muffin on top of her head.

I raise my eyebrows and look at the gun held in Uriah's hands. "You _do_ realize that letting Uriah shoot at you is like letting a six-year-old aiming a gun at you, right?"

Marlene smiles, and Uriah rolls his eyes playfully.

Uriah's right hand goes up, and his finger pulls back on the trigger. A small pellet slices through the air and hits the muffin dead center, and the muffin falls on the floor.

"We both win!" He shouts.

"What was Marlene's bet?" I ask.

"That she wouldn't chicken out, standing while Uriah shoots at her." Lynn casually replies.

Marlene happily picks up the muffin and eats it. "Eww!" Uriah yells.

"So you enjoying Dauntless, Tris?" Lynn asks, making side conversation while the two obliviously flirt.

I shrug. "If I get in."

"Oh _please_ Tris! You're first ranked in stage one _and_ stage two. You're practically a Dauntless prodigy!" Marlene says with her mouth full of floor muffin.

I blush. "What'd you guys rank?" I ask, trying to get the topic off of me.

"I got first. Lynn's second, and Marlene's fourth." Uriah says, wiping a small piece of smudged chocolate off of Marlene's face, making her blush.

"You're only first by a _hair_." Lynn says.

Uriah continues to shoot at some targets while Marlene, Lynn, and I talk about random topics.

The door bursts open and I tense in fear of it being Eric, or even Peter, but I turn around to find Shauna, Zeke, and Four.

"I thought I heard something in here," Four says with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Turns out it's my idiot brother," Zeke carries on. "You're not supposed to be in here after hours. Careful, or Four will tell Eric, and then you'll be as good as scalped."

Uriah wrinkles his nose, and Lynn eyes Four suspiciously.

"You wouldn't tell Eric," She states it unlike a question.

"No, I wouldn't," We walk out the door, and Four rests his hand on my back, making me wince in the process. I shiver and he looks concerned for a second, but replaces his hand between my shoulder blades. I feel the electricity coursing through me.

"Wait a second." I turn to him, eyeing him curiously.

"You belong here, you know that? You belong with us. It'll be over soon, so just hold on, okay?" He looks embarrassed, and he scratches the back of his neck.

My heart rate picks up and I blush. I stare up at him, and we exchange smiles.

_Be Dauntless._

I slide my hand in his. I blush in embarrassment in what I just did.

The touch of his skin sends a flow of blood, burning like acid through my veins, straight to my heart. We stay like this for a minute, then I smile at him and run after Uriah.

_Did I really just do that? _

_Will I tell he be the first to know about Peter?_

These questions flow through my brain. I walk back to the dormitory with a large smile on my face.

"What you so happy about, Tris?" Christina smiles slyly.

I smile. "Nothing. Ranks I guess," I shrug. "Probably that I beat Peter." I whisper the last part because he is currently in the same room.

"Sorry how I was acting earlier. I was a jerk. Forgive me?" Will says.

I decide to psyche him out. I put a frown on my face. "Will," I make my tone so quiet and deadly that his eyes widen. I will myself to not burst out laughing. "Do you have memory loss, because I already do." I grin.

He breathes a sigh of relief and Christina bursts into a fit of laughter.

"By the way," Christina says, "Thanks for sticking up for us, when Peter said that you would edge us out of Dauntless." She gives me a small smile. "But I know that you'd never do that!"

I give her a smile. "Thanks. And I wouldn't; the only people that's leaving Dauntless are those three," I whisper, gesturing to Peter and his minions. "I'm heading to bed." I say.

They nod and head off to their bunks. Someone turns off the light.

"Night Chrissy." I whisper.

"Night Trissy." She replies.

"Night Willy," we whisper in unison, and laugh when we hear Will groan out in annoyance.

* * *

**SO SORRY ITS SHORT GAHHHH.**

**#JusticeforAvaLynn**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 267 favs, 335 follows, and 540 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	26. Chapter XXVI The Plan

**GUYS I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG AND I FEEL LIKE BAE**

**BAE= POOP IN DANISH**

**OR SHIT IN MY BOOK**

**Anyway I have been so busy with school and stuff so UGH**

**I AM FAILING SPANISH WHICH IS STRANGE BECAUSE I AM LIKE A FOURTH MEXICAN AND ALL MY FRIENDS ARE MEXICANO**

**I ONLY KNOW CUSS WORDS IN SPANISH **

**CATSO (Italian -)**

***Important: Go check out the oneshot I made for 9/11!***

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

***Grey to Blue to Black will be stopped for awhile, probably until this and Switched are done/almost done***

**Goal: 301 favs, 363 follows, and 570 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI. The Plan**

**FOUR**

When she comes around, she is panting. "I know the simulation isn't real," she says in between breaths.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Tris," I reply grimly. "You love your family; you don't want to shoot them. Not the most unreasonable thing in the world."

She looks down, a wave of guilt washing over her face. Actually, it doesn't look like she just had a guilt trip, it's like she had a guilt _expedition._ "In the simulation is the only time I get to see them," she explains, scraping at her nail beds.

I sit down in the stool, my chest facing the back of the chair so my body is positioned in her direction. I try my best to not stare at her lips.

_Oh, her perfect soft lips. How they were consistently turned upward yesterday when she was with Lynn and Uriah and Marlene. How she held my hand with her delicate, smooth fingers._

I stare at the ground, my heart rate slowly increasing. _Why has this girl have me wrapped around her finger?_ I ask myself. _And why am I so intrigued by her beauty, her personality, her everything?_ Her soft and kind voice snaps me back to reality, away from dreamy thoughts. "I miss them. Do you miss your family?"

"No," I say coldly, and look down. "I don't…" I will myself to control it, but my fists somehow end up clenching. "But that's unusual."

She gets up from the chair and walks over to the door. She puts her hand on the knob, hesitates, and turns around and looks me in the eyes. I hold her gaze. Her eyes are hauntingly beautiful. A light blue ocean with a storm of gray clashing with the waves. Suddenly, before I can say anything—stupid or not—she turns the knob and sprints out of the room. I spin around in the chair and lean back. I close my eyes and let out a deep, heavy sigh.

**TRIS**

Even though the temperature of the Pire isn't that low, I have a shivering feeling in my bones. I cross my arms over my chest and rub my hands up and down my arms.

The haunting image of my mother's head whipping back from the impact of my bullet is still imprinted in my head.

Since I am done with simulations, I am off for the rest of the day. I think about finding Christina and Will and third-wheel it, but thanks to Peter, they are quite skeptical of me. And Al; I am _not _good at being Abnegation and understanding people. But I'm not Abnegation. At least, not anymore, according to my aptitude test results. I sigh, and touch the black bandage from Zeke with a finger. The white print of the Dauntless flames stare back at me.

I might go hang out with Uriah and Marlene and Lynn, but I wouldn't want to disrupt the foundation of Urilene forming. Lynn's already kinda doing that, but she's chill, _and_ was not suspected to like Uriah.

I shake it off, and decide to lone it for the rest of the day.

-o0o-

"Hey!" A familiar high-pitched voice rings. I look up from my comfortable position of sitting crisscross on my bed. I am the only one in the room, which makes me feel much safer than being alone in the room with Peter and his followers.

I meet the dark brown eyes of Marlene. She stands by the exit, hands behind her back and legs crossed awkwardly. I look behind her for either Uriah or Lynn, but there's no one else.

The first thing that comes to mind is: _Why would Marlene, who hated me before finding out about her and Uriah's little skinny love? _And two_: Lynn separated from Marlene? Impossible._

"Uh," I stutter, realizing that I've been staring at her for at least half a minute, "Sit down," I pat the open space next to me and scoot over a few inches.

"Thanks," she gives me a smile. She accepts my offer and sits with her legs hanging off the side, the heels of her combat boots bent at a strange angle because of the low elevation of the Dauntless initiate beds—if they were even beds, they were spring-mattresses with metal bars for the edges.

We sit in such an uncomfortable silence for a little too long that I burst out laughing. She raises her thin right eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm sorry," I say, wiping a tear from my eye. "This is just so uncomfortable, like we're complete strangers being forced to be locked in one room for the rest of our lives."

She joins in my laughter, her laugh happy and bubbly, like her personality. "So I know that we didn't exactly get along at first—"

"I agree," I playfully cut her and she grins. "_But_," she continues, "Now we do. It's all my fault, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah," I start. "It's okay. But you shouldn't just start to assume," I begin to say a joke that the Dauntless would say to one another after resolving their fights in school with the help of an Amity guidance counselor. "It puts the 'ass' in 'me' and 'u'!" I grin, and she cracks up.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry for that." She turns her body so that we are both sitting crisscross on my bed, facing each other.

"Forgive me?" There is a twinkle in her eyes, and I haven't noticed until now up-close that she has a certain color to her eyes that just makes them unique. "Yeah," I smile, and she returns the favor with a big Amity one. "You know, I never noticed until now up close that your eyes are really colorful," I motion to the various shades of brown, little hints of green, and the smallest fragment of blue swirling in her eyes.

"Oh yeah," she says. "Thanks. I was born with heterochromia eyes," My mouth parts. "Cool!" She leans in, eyes squinted and nose scrunched up, examining my face like an Erudite. "What are you doing." I state the question unlike one, almost laughing at her facial expression.

"Aha!" she exclaims, leaning back and face back to normal. I raise an eyebrow. I have been too busy to realize how alike Marlene and I are; If a random Dauntless member walked in right now, they'd think that we're best friends. "You have heterochromia eyes too!"

"Me? With these plain gray things?" I playfully scoff. "Nope."

"Nooo!" She says. "You have blue and gray eyes, with the slightest hint of orange in them! You have eyes like me!"

"I don't believe you," I have always had plain eyes. Well, it's kinda the only thing plain about me.

She groans and reaches into her back pocket, and pulls out a mini mirror similar to the one Christina has. "Christina gave it to me,"

"Of course," I say, laughing. I reach under my bed, and pull out a matching black mirror with the Dauntless flames bedazzled on it.

She makes me stare at my eyes and I obey, and until now I do notice that there are the smallest hints of orange in my eyes.

"Whoa," I say. "You're right!"

She smiles widely. "Twinsies!" she squeals.

"Twinsies!" I respond, laughing.

"So I really came here for advice." She says after our laughter has died down a bit. I almost drop my mirror in the process of putting it back in my bin. "Me?" I jab a finger into my chest. "Advice?!" I ask, with a look of surprise on my face.

"Yep," Marlene says, popping the p. "Now that Uriah and I found out that we like each other, I don't know how to go about it. Things are so awkward between us! And everyone can tell! I mean, even Lynn has been keeping her distance from us!"

"Whoa," I say wide-eyed. "This is serious."

"This is serious." She repeats.

An idea starts to form in my head the way a storm begins to brew. "Hey, when did you guys first meet?"

"Age three at the zipline tower with our parents and siblings. Why?" She quirks a brow.

"No reason." I stray away from the topic.

"Okay, so maybe you guys should start dating?" I offer. I'm not good at comforting _or _advice-giving.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea!" she exclaims, a happy spark in her gleaming eyes and her smile so big her pearly-white teeth shine.

I raise my eyebrows. "It isn't?"

"No! It's not at all!" She shakes my shoulders. "But he needs to ask me…"

I shrug. "How about it Dauntless style?" I suggest. "Make it a dare during Candor or Dauntless?"

"No!" she yells. "Sorry. It's just that," she stammers. "I want it to be special."

I understand where she's coming from. She's a hopeless romantic. I don't interest myself in romance after my innocence was lost, but I do believe in true love. A part of my brain screams "Four" and I shake my head to clear the thoughts. _Not right now_, I tell myself. _I am trying to help a friend with her crush._

"Okay…" I think for a moment. Then a light bulb pops in my head and I gasp. "I GOT IT!" I shout, shooting up on my feet and falling off of the bed. "Oww!"

Marlene bursts out laughing and hops off the bed, helping me up. "I think I dislocated my shoulder," I exaggerate, running a hand over my injured shoulder gently. Marlene just laughs. We resume our positions and I talk about my idea. "Okay. So I tell Uriah to ask you out, since he really has been wanting to but is too afraid to know how. He's probably thinking of a Candor or Dauntless game, but we don't want that, right?" I say, stating every single fact like an Erudite.

Maybe my test results weren't _that_ off.

"Right," she agrees.

"So I could tell him to use his idea but instead of just plain-out asking you to go out with him in front of everybody, sitting down and probably wasted, he'll stay sober and you two will leave somewhere and he will then ask you romantically!" I snap my fingers.

"I love it!" she squeals, the spark in her eyes turning into a fire. "So you'll talk to him?"

"Yep, and I won't mention a thing of our conversation. This is a flawless plan." I probably have a look of realization on my face because Marlene looks worried. "What?"

"I feel like the Dauntless matchmaker," she bursts out laughing.

"Yep. So wait, where would we be going?"

I wink at her. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Trissy!" she complains.

"It's a secret."

"Ugh, fine, but you'll talk to him, right?"

I groan playfully. "Yes, master, I will talk to Uri."

"Yay! Thanks so much, you're the best Tris!" she wraps her arms around me so tight that I swear my breathing is cut off. "I. Can't. BREATHE!"

"Oops, sorry!" She pulls back. "I'm just so excited!" her voice is squeaky and high-pitched, and she's shaking with happiness. "I know, I am too!" I squeal loudly.

And then I realize. "Oh my god."

"What?!" she asks, concerned.

"I sound like Christina."

* * *

**THIS IS A FLAWLESS PLAN. (Said in the way of my favorite youtubers I Am Wildcat, VanossGaming, Lui Calibre, those people)**

**BODOPBODOP BANANA BUS BODOPBODOP BANANA BUS!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 301 favs, 363 follows, and 570 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**A week or more till the next update. :(**

**~TrissyPoo**


	27. Chapter XXVII Operation Urilene

**GUYS I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO FREAKING LONG. LIKE HOLY SHIT.**

**AND NO I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY.**

**I JUST HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND FAMILY STUFF.**

_**But question, what do you prefer? **_

_**a: ****Chapters updated twice a week that are shorter, like 1200+ words?**_

_**b: Chapters updated once a week that are a bit longer, like 2000+ words?**_

_**Please vote!**_

**YOU GUYS KILLED THAT GOAL. LIKE THE COURT IS ALL CONFUSED WITH ALL THE SUSPECTS.**

**New Goal: 326 favorites, 390 follows, and 587 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**P.S: At this point in my story, I will be going off canon, but still involve important things, like the fear landscape and such.**

**Love you all! :3**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII. Operation Urilene**

**TRIS**

"Aye yo Tris! Wake the heck up!"

My eyes crack open and I shoot up in bed.

I look at my watch. "HOLY SHIT, IT'S 12:30!"

A sharp sting impacts my face. "OW!" I groan out in pain.

"Shut it, training's canceled today!"

"Great!" I say. A part of me is sad because I don't get to… um… see Four.

"Aww, I chipped a nail!"

"Chris, really?" I complain. She scoffs and shoves her chipped index finger in my face. "See?! The whole freaking nail fell off!"

I roll my eyes. "Well that's what you get for having black fake nails with bright pink flames during initiation!" I rub my cheek with my fingers gently.

"Well we aren't doing anything physical this stage of training!" Christina glares at me. "Oh yeah, I chipped this finger too." She flips me off.

My jaw drops and I mock hurt. "F you." I say, flipping her off back.

"Well f you too, Trissypoo!" She grins, and we burst out laughing.

"No but seriously, get your ass up. I'm bored and I wanna do something." She says.

I groan. "Finneee." I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. I change out in the open since we are the only ones in here. I change into a fresh shirt and a pair of cargo pants.

"So why didn't you leave with your boyfriend?" I ask, giving her a mischievous smile.

"I dunno. Sisters before misters," I burst out laughing. "Yeah, no." I tease.

"Will and Al got up around 9:00, so did I." She says.

I raise my eyebrows. "What have you been doing in that three hour period?!"

She shrugs. "Sitting on my bed. Trying on clothes. Watching you sleep."

I blink twice. "Chris honey, we may be best friends but don't do that." She laughs.

"You know you snore?" I give her a disbelieving look. "And you sound like a cute little bunny," She puts her hands up to her nose and makes hand motions imitating a bunny.

I glare at her.

"Shut up…"

-o0o-

"Heyyy everybody!" I say, sitting down at our usual table between Marlene and Christina.

"Hey," they respond. I notice Uriah and Marlene avoiding eye contact. Marlene looks at me in the corner of her eye. I give her a look. "So," she says, understanding me. "Why was initiation canceled today?"

"I dunno," the initiates chorus. Zeke shrugs. "Heard from Four that he, Lauren, and Eric were needed at the fence, and they couldn't find replacements in time." He says in between eating

Will's face twists. "Why? What happened at the fence that could've been too much for the fence guards to handle?"

Zeke looks at us. "Factionless. Trying to escape the fence."

"Huh," I say. "Interesting."

"Well, in the meantime, what should we do?" Christina asks, examining her chipped nail with a scowl on her face. I smirk.

"Candor or Dauntless? In a few hours?" Uriah asks, snapping out of Marleneland.

"Why not? We normally don't get days off anyway." Lynn says.

"Where?" Marlene asks.

"At Zeke's, of course." Uriah says.

Zeke frowns. "Why my place?"

Uriah looks at him while chewing a slice of Dauntless cake. "Because you are the only one with an apartment, my dear brother."

-o0o-

In that six hour timespan, Christina, Will, and I have been hanging out with Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene in the training room.

I get into position, and release the knife in a swift movement. I grin as the knife hits the center of the board in a nice 'thud.'

"Haha! I beat you Uricakes!"

"Dammit." He says, frowning.

"Okay. Now let's get on with your end of the bet!" I laugh.

I walk up to him, and on my tip-toes, give him a painful noogie with my right fist.

"Oww! MY HAIR!"

Everyone laughs as he looks up at his messy hair, eyes crossed.

"We should go. It's already 6:00." Will says in between laughs.

We exit the training room, leaving it in a clean manner. Eric would kill us if we didn't.

On our way to Zeke's apartment, I steal Uriah away from everyone, and linger at the back of the group. Marlene gives me a look. I just wink.

"So," I begin. "How do you intend on asking Marlene out?" I whisper.

He looks at me, and his eyes quickly trace back to the floor. He kicks a rock with his boot.

I give him a concerned look. "That bad, huh?"

He nods stiffly. "I j-just don't know how to ask her…"

I contain a hysterical laugh. _I'm trying to get two of my very good friends together, and if I mess this up, I could jeopardize everything._

"How do you want to ask her out?"

"I don't know… romantic, but not cliché. But something that will be a fond memory." _Yes!_ I scream in my head. Those two are really perfect for each other.

"Okay. Where did you guys first meet?" I question, using the same survey for Operation Urilene.

He doesn't miss a beat. "Age 3. Top of the zipline tower. Why?"

I grin. "Trust me." I lean over and whisper into his ear. "All you gotta do is…" I can't help but grin when a lip-tearing smile forms on his face.

"You're the best, Trissypoo." He squeezes me in a bear hug. Marlene looks back, uncertain, but I give her the ok over Uriah's shoulder.

She grins widely, and squeals quietly.

-o0o-

We all sit in a circle in Zeke's living room. I sit in between Marlene and Christina, Will, Zeke, Lynn, and Uriah at their sides. Across me is Uriah, who is grinning wildly.

"Same rules apply. Alright, let Candor or Dauntless commence!" Zeke exclaims.

"I wanna go first!" Christina says. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I suppress a groan.

"Um… Dauntless." I'm not going to risk being asked about Operation Urilene.

She smirks. "I dare you to draw a circle with a marker around the physical feature you're the most self-conscious about." My ears heat up.

I think about it for a moment, not wanting to draw anything around my bust or any area past the equator. I decide on my eyes. I hold my hand out to Zeke, who tosses me a marker.

I carefully draw a thin circle around my left eye. Everyone bursts out laughing as Christina's smile fades. "Well, what was I expecting? You're practically perfect!"

_Perfect, my ass,_ a voice inside my head says. I shake it off with a smile. "Hell nah."

I look over my options. "Lynn."

"Dauntless, naturally." I grin mischievously, and she almost looks frightened for a moment. "I dare you to recruit another player to play the rule of your boyfriend and then stage a major, dramatic break-up."

She shrugs. "It's not the worst. Uh… Uriah, with me."

He stands up and follows her out the door. "Coming with?"

"Yeah."

Everyone stands up and follows the two to the Pit. Marlene glares at Lynn. I elbow her lightly, chuckling. "Chill, you really think Lynn's interested in him?"

Marlene frowns. "What? Are you saying that he isn't good enough for her?"

I sigh. "Mar, this is _Lynn_ we're talking about."

She puts aside her jealousy. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"

I look over to where Lynn and Uriah are standing, holding hands.

Marlene and I rejoin the others. I stifle a laugh, seeing Lynn's obvious discomfort. "What?! What do you mean we're through?!" she rages, releasing Uriah's hand roughly.

"You cheated on me! WITH MY OWN BROTHER!" Uriah glares, while Zeke bursts out laughing.

"Well because you cheated on me first! You are a—" By now, most people have stopped to follow Lynn's long line of profanities.

Suddenly, in the midst of their arguing, a women walks by and hands them a pamphlet. "I think you two need couples counseling. Every Wednesday in the infirmary. Don't worry, I'll arrange an appointment for you."

She walks away, and we all burst out laughing.

Back at Zeke's apartment, we continue the game. "Okay, Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um… Dauntless?"

"Was that a question, initiate?" Lynn says.

"Dauntless!" Will yells.

She smirks. "I dare you to speak in rhyme for the next 3 rounds. Complete rhyming."

Will frowns, looks at his shirt, then looks back up. "Okay, I am not afraid."

"Starting now."

"Holy shit, I'm already getting tired of this."

I snicker.

"Zeke, my mate, please choose your fate."

"Dauntless, of course."

"I dare you to perform 3 yoga moves. Those moves we will judge, as we must." Will must be getting tired of rhyming.

"Fine." Zeke goes into a dog-like position. I don't know anything about yoga, except that the Amity practice it. And occasionally, Erudites do, to clear their mind. "Hmm… I give it a four." I say.

Everyone agrees.

He then stands into a tree position. "Two." Christina says.

Then, he lays on the floor. "Must I remind you, that you have only done two?" Will says.

"This is a yoga position." Zeke reasons.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Okay, Chrissy, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"Shut it!"

"Okay Chris. Name all your boyfriends and crushes."

She blushes a furious red and looks at her single layers. "Um… let's see. Jonathan, Nathaniel, Bobby, Matthew, Jason, Evan, Tyler... Um…" She continues to name crushes, at least I hope they were crushes. "And uh… no boyfriends, but Willy." She kisses him on the cheek, and he sighs in relief.

"Okay, Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to do ten pushups in front of a food, and take a bite of it every time you do a pushup."

"Deal! As long as it's Dauntless cake."

He goes into plank position, and Marlene places a slice of Dauntless cake in front of him.

We count as he does clapper-pushups, taking a bite every time he goes down, chocolate smudging on his face.

At number ten, he underestimates his force and all you hear is a "SHIT!" before he falls face-first into the cake. He slowly looks up, frosting all over his unamused face and hair. I go into hysterics, and everyone else follows. "Oh my god," I wipe a tear from my eye.

We resume our positions, and Uriah returns from the bathroom, free of chocolate. "YES! NO MORE RHYMES!" Will shouts, a little too happily. I give Uriah the signal. He gulps.

"Marlene," he begins, attracting Lynn's attention, who has noticed the tension between the two. "Candor or Dauntless?"

I blink three times and roll my eyes.

"Dauntless." Marlene says, trying to contain her excitement.

After all, she_ doesn't_ know what's going to happen, but she can tell that he's going to make a move.

"I dare you to let me lead you somewhere, and you have to be blindfolded." Uriah stammers, blushing. Everyone has confused looks on their faces.

Marlene blushes and nods. He gets a black blindfold from Zeke's party closet and ties it around her head.

The two leave, and I mouth to him, 'Good luck.'

"Wait, we'll come too!" Christina says.

"Chrissy, no!" I say, panicked.

Lynn raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

I fidget nervously. I'm practically Candor when it comes to secrets. _I mean, the ones that I'm actually excited about. _

Zeke narrows his eyes at me, and I will myself to avoid looking left and look at him in the eye. "What's going on? You three are up to something."

I would rather be interrogated then spill Operation Uriline. I bite my lip. "I can't tell, bro."

"Why not?" Will asks.

I sigh. "You guys will figure out sooner or later." _If Uriah isn't a pansycake, _I finish in my head.

**URIAH**

I keep my hand on the arch of Marlene's back. Electric shocks through me. After walking for a bit, attracting the stares of some of my Dauntless friends, I lead her into an elevator, and I click the button for floor one-hundred. "Uriah, where are we going? You're not some serial killer, are you?" she grins, making my heart flutter.

I chuckle. "Certainly not." I hope Trissy's plan goes through.

The elevator stops roughly and there is a small 'boom.' I place an arm around Marlene, keeping her from falling. The touch burns but I look at the number displayed above the buttons.

There isn't one.

I gulp.

* * *

**Uh oh, Operation Urilene isn't going well so far!**

**Poor Uricakes and Marmar!**

**People don't really write about Urilene in their stories so I decided to. ITS SO CUTE ISEOIHFSHSFRH**

**Goal: 326 favorites, 390 follows, and 587 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**We'll find out what will come of the two lovebirds next time on 'The Beauty of One!' xD**

**~TrissyPoo**


	28. Chapter XXVIII Plan Gone Wrong Or Not

**GUYS HOLY SHAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT I HAVE MY REASONS.**

**Dinkleberg... xD JK**

**It's hell**

***school**

**and... yeah.**

**OMG GUYS YOU NEED TO SEARCH THIS UP:**

**Uriah= Gary Rojas**

**Zeke= Jacob Artist**

**LIKE SHIATTTT I WOULD HAVE BEEN AMAZING FOR CASTING IN INSURGENT**

**Oh yeah, so the thing is i know this story isn't realistic, it's just that i kinda meant this story to be a joke... hehe... BUT NOW I DON'T.**

**Jeez, my first chapters are shitty xD**

**YOU GUYS KILLED THAT GOAL!  
**

**Goal: 358 favs, 426 follows, and 624 reviews!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**1~17~2015**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII. Plan Gone Wrong… Or Not**

**URIAH**

I don't have to be Erudite to know that we aren't at our destination. Well, that's one faction I didn't get in my aptitude test, at least. I release Marlene gently and attempt to pry open the elevator doors. I grunt in effort and the doors only move an inch or two apart. I peer through the small opening, and just see a concrete wall.

_Shit._

Her eyebrows ruffle. "Is something wrong?"

"Heh, no," I say nervously. I mean, it's not like we're stuck between floors or something.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"Okay, Marlene," I try my best not to hyperventilate.

"Hmm?" She hums with her perfect lips, coated with a light pink.

"I need you to do something for me. Just do what I say, okay?" I'm glad that she can't see how red my face is; that kinda sounded dirty.

Her eyebrows scrunch together. "Um, sure."

I smile slightly. "You'll see. Just trust me."

"Okay. I do."

I look up, trying to reach the emergency escape door on the ceiling. Even on my tiptoes, I can't reach it.

So I just do what it's in my instinct to do. I place one leg on the right wall, and use momentum to put my left leg on the other one. My legs ache and I position my hands so I won't fall.

"Uriah, what are you doing?" Her heavenly voice rings.

"Nothing," I mumble, my muscles shaking. I need to lay off either a: weights, or b: Dauntless cake.

Zeke would go with the latter, but I'm only heavy due to muscle.

I carefully bring my right arm up and twist the handle, and I push forward with strong force.

Once the hatch is propped open, I look down, trying to activate the Erudite in me to figure out how to get down without making the elevator cable snap.

_Well, not sure I got any, hehe._

I drop a leg and place it on the floor, and the pose I'm striking pains me. Once safely on the floor (as safe as I could get inside this flying deathtrap), I take a breather.

"Uricake, you okay?" I grin. "Just dandy."

My head turns to the elevator wall where Marlene stands twiddling her fingers, when I notice the ladder attached to the wall next to her.

_Oh my Gaawww…_

I facepalm.

I grab the ladder and take the time to look up from under the emergency exit and see my original destination, estimating it to be about seventeen feet up. Luckily, the ladder can be expanded to thirteen and a half feet.

I hold Marlene's hand and carefully guide her to the first step, placing her small build in front of my chest.

"Okay, Marlene, you need to climb the ladder," I say, worried about her doing so blindfolded.

I contemplate on ruining the surprise in exchange for her definite safety.

I could either make the moment less romantic, or risk losing her.

Forever.

"Wait," I say wincing, as a small part of me regrets it.

"Hmm?" She asks, her foot on the first step. I step untie the blindfold and put it in my pocket.

She whips her head around at me, a worried look on her face. "Uriah, where are we?"

I bite my lip. "I can't tell. Let's just say that we aren't where I want to be."

"Kay," she says. The way she speaks, so brave and confident. It makes me grin. "Just climb. Carefully," I emphasize the word "carefully."

_We are in a small metal box hanging a hundred or so stories off the ground._

I hold in a small hysterical chuckle.

She slowly makes her way up the ladder.

I can hear her gasp, and I almost sock myself for putting us both in this position.

I follow her up the ladder, light on my toes. When I reach the top, my heart almost breaks at the sight of her bug-eyed, looking slightly over the edge.

I get down on my knee, and cuff my hands together. "Step on my knee, and climb out."

She bites her lip, which I must admit, is quite hot. I gulp as she steps onto my knee, and will away the hormones.

She carefully stands up, her hands squeezing my shoulders. I focus my eyesight on the wall behind her.

Her knees shake, and I curl an arm around her waist, another around her back leg, as she places a foot on my shoulder.

From there, she should be strong enough to climb out. I keep my head straight and neck stiff, and the only way I can tell that she is up on the rooftop and safe is when the light weight disappears from my shoulders.

I sigh, and whisper, "Thank you God,"

I reach up and pull myself up from the edge of the hole on the rooftop that Zeke cut a long time ago.

I strain my muscles and a dainty hand grabs my arm, pulling me up. "Thanks," I pant.

Marlene looks at me with warm eyes.

I stand up and help her up to her feet.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, but when her lips open to form words, I place a finger on them. I walk behind her and grab the cloth from my pocket, and tie it back around her head.

"What a—" she begins to say, but I untie the blindfold and step in front of her.

I smile nervously. "Surprise! Heh…"

**TRIS**

"Tris, don't make me freaking ask it again, WHERE ARE THEY AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING WHAT THE FRACK IS GOING ON?!"

Jeez, Christina plays a good game of interrogation. She and Zeke literally tied me to a chair with a rope and used her human truth detector super powers. But I'm not slipping.

I have a feeling that she played a lot of Candor when she was younger, like Caleb and I did.

She began with the questions involving Operation Urilene, but then she started to get off track with "How many people have you dated?" and "Have you ever had your first kiss?" I think she's starting to forget how sensitive I am about intimacy, but I never told them the actual reason, so I get where she's coming from.

I rolled my eyes at every one of those kind of questions, but when she asked that one question I've been dreading but knew that would be coming soon, I panicked a bit.

"So are you a virgin?" she asks, grinning wildly and wiggling her plucked eyebrows. I keep my calm demeanor on, showing off my poker face, but my heart is beating out of my chest.

At that question, Lynn, Will, and Zeke—who got tired after a few minutes—looked up, their attention finally caught.

I can't help but blush slightly, but play it off by coughing. I'm kinda disappointed that we didn't just continue playing Candor or Dauntless, because I thought that they wouldn't mind.

But then I remembered that Christina, the oh-so curious Candor, was part of "they."

"Weellll?" My best friend sings.

I am just about to open my mouth when there is a knock at the door, and Zeke stands up from his comfortable seat on the couch and opens it.

Immediately, a grinning Marlene rushes in, chased by a laughing Uriah, who has a lipstick stain on his cheek. Well, more like all over his face. I look at Marlene's smiling lips, to find her lipstick to be the same tone, and to be smeared.

As they run around the room, Christina, Zeke, Will, and Lynn stare wide-eyed, and I wink at Uriah, smiling. He smiles so widely that I'm afraid his lips will tear, then puts his attention back on his crush—girlfriend I hope after all that.

Yasss, Operation Urilene is complete.

**MARLENE (Roll back a bit)**

My vision is returned when his soft hand releases the restricting cloth tied around my face.

I gasp, taking in our location. "Uriah, where are we?"

He turns to face me, and my breath slightly falters when I realize how close we are. His arms wrapped around mine. I blush at the contact and cough nervously, and he drops his hands.

"Well, you know how we met each other up here when we were three?" he says, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck.

My eyes widen, and I release a soft gasp. "Uriah… what's the date today?"

He grins that cheesy smile, the smile that makes you smile, the smile that I've become used to.

The smile that I have slowly fallen in love with.

He grabs something from his pocket—a miniature firework. He pulls the string and a loud bang pops, streamers flying from the open top.

"Happy anniversary!" he smiles sheepishly.

His hands are up, and his lip slightly twitches in nervousness.

I smile. "Aww, Uriah, you didn't have to do this for me."

He clasps my hand in his, his other hand on my chin making me face him.

"Marlene, I would go to the ends of the Earth for you."

I flush a deep red. I look up into his calming, beautiful dark brown eyes. "Uriah…"

"Marlene," he kneels on one knee, still holding my hands. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" My eyes widen; so _this_ is what Tris had in mind.

I feel really guilty due to the fact that I was jealous of her at one point, heck I _hated _her. Notice the past tense.

He takes my silence the wrong way, and says, "I mean, if you want to. Like, you aren't, _won't_ be _my_ girlfriend, like I wouldn't o-own you," He keeps stammering but I tug my right hand away from his grip. I sense the hurt in his eyes, which avoid my gaze.

Instead, I place my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Uricake. Shut up, I'd be so damn happy if I could be your girlfriend." My lips turn up.

A smile breaks out on his face, and he stands up, wrapping his hands around me in the process. He bear-hugs me, in the fashion we did as kids, but this time it feels much more intimate. His buff arms lift my small body up, and we stare into each other's eyes for what seems like eternity.

He looks cautious for a second, and slowly leans in. I, not being able to wait, quickly push my lips towards his.

Our kiss is long and passionate; not my first, but I am definitely counting it as the first. It's so memorable, so sweet, so…

"Amazing," he whispers against my lips. By now, I am on the floor back on my feet, but his arms are wrapped around my waist, and mine are on his back and on the back of his neck.

I rest my forehead on his. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," I say, trying to regain my breath. I stifle a laugh when I see his lips stained with pink.

He chuckles. "Ditto. I have always wanted to challenge you to a face battle," His voice makes my stomach jump. Gentle, soft, and loving.

I laugh. "You still remember that?" I whisper.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

_I stand by my mom's side, holding her hand in the crowd. I am still new to the exhilarating crowd who belong to the faction I call home. Mommy says I have to get used to it, though._

_My mom smiles down at me, and tells me, "Be good. I am going to meet with Aunt Hana and Uncle Jeremy. Go play with the other kids, okay Mar?" (AN: Marlene's mom isn't related to Hana but they are good friends and are like sisters, so marlene and uriah are not cousins but their parents are friends and yeah...)_

_I grin. "Okay mommy." She kisses the top of my head, and turns to join her friends, who cheer at her and hold small metal flasks._

_I hold my hands together, twiddling my fingers nervously. People mommy's age laugh and dance around me. I make my way through the crowd, saying "excuse me" and "pardon me" on the way. In the corner of my eye, I see some people glare at me, but soften when they notice the solo three-year-old._

_I look around. Examining Dauntless members drink those bottles, and playing fun games. I look over the edge of the building, seeing nothing but darkness. I gulp._

_"Hi!" a boyish voice knocks me out of my trance. I whip around to see a boy my age, with tan skin and kind dark brown eyes. He is an inch or two taller than me, so I have to position my head in a certain way to be able to meet his eyes._

_"Hi," I say. Mommy told me not to trust strangers, but since this boy is my age I don't think he's a stranger. She also told me that girls in Dauntless are somewhat underestimated, so I have to make sure that that stereotype is disproven._

_"What do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms on my chest and puffing it out to look tough. I add in a little glare. He laughs. "I'm Uriah. I'm three. According to my mom, you're my cousin. Marlene?" _

_I soften a bit, losing the crossed arms. "Are you Aunt Hana's son?" I remember mommy telling me about Hana's two sons, who are three and five._

_He nods. "Uriah." He puts his pudgy little fingers out, and I take them, shaking twice. "Marlene."_

_We sit on a bench, one that isn't taken up by people on top of each other. We are spaced out at least half a foot's distance. I swing my legs, looking at other people on benches kissing. My nose scrunches up. "Ewwww. What are they doing?"_

_Uriah's eyebrows scrunch together. "I don't know. Seems gross."_

_I shudder, letting out a noise to complete the movement. "Gross. I'll never fall in love."_

_Uriah looks at me, eyes moving up and down my face. "Maybe they aren't in love and just are kissing?"_

_I shake my head. "I think they're having… a face battle."_

_He giggles. "A face battle?" he laughs some more, and I blush._

_"Well," I scoff. "They're probably having one to see if they do like each other." Uriah raises an eyebrow at me. _

_"Yeah. Besides, face battle does sound cooler." I laugh._

_"I like you." I say. His eyes widen. "Not in face battle way, right?" he teases._

_I flush a deeper red, almost darker than the black clothing I'm dressed in. "No, but in friend way." I turn to him, smiling. "Wanna be friends?"_

_He grins, eyes lighting up. "Yeah!"_

_Now, I scoot closer to him on the bench since I am a bit more comfortable around him._

_We sit in silence, looking at every other Dauntless talking loudly, face battling rowdily._

_"Ugghh, aren't they going to catch cooties?" Uriah says._

_I giggle in response._

_FLASHBACK END_

He draws his head back, and looks at me steadily in the eyes. "Marlene, I would never, _never_, forget that moment."

He steps back, and grabs my hand, the warm tingly sensation buzzing through my body.

He leads me to the side of the building, and my eyebrows scrunch together.

"What—"

He puts a finger to my lips. And sits us down on the bench.

The bench. My eyes widen.

"Is this…?"

He nods, smiling. "Where we met. The spot where we became friends."

I chuckle. "Where we came up with the term face battle."

He laughs too; not his ridiculous contagious laugh, but a soft one. I think I like the latter.

"I was thinking…" he releases my hand and reaches into his pocket, bringing out a small lock. "That we could carve our names on this, and lock it to the sidebar of the bench?"

Tears prick at my eyes. He's already done so much. Just for _me_. Not being able to compensate words, I nod in response.

He takes out his pocket knife—a gift I gave to him for his thirteenth birthday. On it is the Dauntless symbol, rising over an image of Dauntless cake.

He carves his name into the lock with ease, and I do the same with mine. He carves something additional on it, but won't let me see it until he's finished.

He holds the end product, positioning it so I could see it.

URIAH AND MARLENE

Together forever

#facebattle

URILENE

There's a heart around the words. And at the bottom right, a drawing of a slice of Dauntless cake. And at the bottom left, a drawing of a chocolate chip muffin; my favorite.

I laugh at his creative touches. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he hands it to me, and says, "You do the honors."

I shake my head. "No. It was all you."

He looks at me. Then at my lips. "Then we'll do it. Together."

We stand up, and hands glued together, snap the lock shut on the right metal bar.

I grin down at it, and Uriah wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head on mine.

"I really need to thank Tris."

I laugh. "Yeah. You do."

I flip around, so our foreheads touch, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Well, you did everything. But I don't think that the broken elevator was part of her plan," I laugh.

He grins. "It wasn't." He shakes his head. "It definitely wasn't."

I stare into his eyes. "You know how when we first met, I said that I'll never fall in love?"

He looks at me, his husky voice releasing a "Yeah."

"I was totally proven wrong." I laugh, looking down at my shoes and then meeting his eyes once again.

I wait for him to respond. But he doesn't.

Instead, he leans in, and when I close my eyes, he whispers into my ear. "Would you do me the fine honor of letting me challenge you to a face battle, princess Mar?"

I laugh. "Yes, yes I will, prince Uri."

And then he leans forward.

* * *

**Nice, long 3200 word chappie for you guyz :D**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Goal: 358 favs, 426 follows, and 624 reviews!**

**PM me if you ever want to talk for fun lol**

**~TrissyPoo**


	29. I'm so sorry

Hey guys... You probably all hate me right now.

After a stressful few years, I've finally gotten my act together and figured out the password to my email which is the email of this account, and yes, it was just a whole chain reaction of discovering old passwords.

As much as my conscience will eat at me, I can't help but discontinue my current stories. Why? Simply because after my family lost our main source of money, I had to sell my laptop and all of the stories on it (I stupidly do not own a flashdrive). And anyway, my laptop had some issues and had to be factory reset, resulting in all of my data loss, so what was left was just plot ideas... I had all of the chapters prewritten and I'm just so done with everything. If you can forgive me, I am not going to rewrite all of that. I've even forgotten what's going on... But I plan on starting fresh with a new story that I plan on regularly updating.

A loss of a family member really took a toll on me.

After all, I need sometime to take my mind off of reality.

Question: do you want me to keep my stories on my account? Or delete them? Because I planned on erasing them permanently but if you want to continue reasing my horrible, shitty writing you can, haha. Looking back, I realized how, as aforementioned, terrible my writing was. I wanted to go back in time and sock myself.

-TrissyPoo


End file.
